Prisionera enamorada
by Karin Malfoy
Summary: CAPITULOS 20 Y 21! Las cosas se ponen duras. Se van a casar pero... ¿Saldrá todo bien?
1. 1ros contactos secuestradorprisionera

**Primeros contactos captor-prisionera.**

_Hoy he intentado volver a escaparme. Y él ha vuelto a impedírmelo. Le odio tanto... Jamás pensé que pudiera odiar tanto a alguien. Su voz me produce escalofríos; su sola presencia hace que me hierva la sangre; sus chistes a mi costa me enervan y me derrota saber que no puedo vencerle. Que estoy a su merced. Que puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera. Me pone enferma su sonrisa sarcástica y superior, sus aires de rey. Pero no puedo hacer nada, nada en absoluto. Me tiene atrapada. __Y hecho mucho de menos a los demás. A mamá, a papá, a Fred y a George, a Ron, a Hermione, a __Neville__, a Luna... a Harry. No me dieron la oportunidad de despedirme, aunque tampoco la esperaba de unos secuestradores y de unos asesinos. Lo peor es que no sé que está pasando fuera. Seguro que mamá está loca de dolor__, papá y los demás seguirán buscándome. No puedo imaginar, que estará haciendo Harry... Estará tan mal o peor que mamá, hace solo una semana y media que desaparecí, no, que me secuestraron. Justo cuando se me acababa de declarar por segunda vez. ¿Por qué no le dije que sí? Ahora yo estaría en mi casa, preparando los detalles de mi boda y todos serían felices, empezando por mamá y Harry.__ Pero no puedo engañarme, me habrían cogido, de todas maneras. La única ventaja fue que yo se lo puse en bandeja cuando salía a pasear sola por el parque. He vuelto a intentar explicarle que Harry no me quiere, pero no se lo ha creído. Él sabe que ha estado enamorado de mi desde el colegio. Ha vuelto a mofarse en mi cara. Sabe que Harry hará lo que sea para recuperarme. Creo que me ha traído al norte de Europa, porqué hace frío y todo es verde. No puedo decir que me trate mal físicamente: tengo una habitación cómoda, pergamino y pluma para escribir y no volverme loca, comidas tres veces al día... La ropa que me ha dado es bonita, pero son todo vestidos y bastante incómodos para escapar. Pero¡oh, le odio tanto!__ Es detestable, ruin, cruel, __salvaje, sarcástico, egocéntrico, maquiavélico, retorcido... imbécil, tonto y... Se me acaban los insultos. Desearía pegarle y así hacerle sentir una milésima de la mitad del dolor que me está causando, a mi y a los míos.__ Es horrible tener que verle la cara cada día. Teóricamente, yo debería estar acostada, pero no me da la gana. Voy a esperar a que pase a revisarlo todo y le voy a insultar y le voy a repetir lo que llevo diciéndole el tiempo que me tiene presa y de paso dejaré esto aquí encima, por si se le ocurre mirarlo y ver lo mucho que le odio, aunque creo que eso está claro._

Ginny soltó la pluma encima de la mesa, al lado de lo que había estado escribiendo. Se puso a pensar en la mejor postura para esperarle, en la más desafiante. No tenía miedo, le daba igual lo que le dijera, lo que le hiciera. Sabía que no la iba a tocar. Se sentó sobre la mesa, con los brazos rodeando las rodillas, mirando la puerta. Dando a entender que no pensaba moverse de allí. Espero durante unos minutos. Luego la puerta se abrió y apareció el objeto de su odio. Alto, delgado, fornido, rubio, de ojos grises, fríos como una mañana de invierno. Su sonrisa era una mueca torcida mezcla de sarcasmo y superioridad. Viendo a Ginny soltó una carcajada irónica: -¿Ya estamos otra vez, Weasley?-se apoyó en el marco de la puerta-¿Nunca has dormido sin mamá¡Oh¡Espera, le diré que venga!... ¡Oh, no! Se me había olvidado que mami no está... -¡Cállate, Malfoy!-Ginny escupió su nombre-¡No tienes derecho a hablar de ella!¡Ni siquiera tienes derecho a pensar en mi madre! No pienso irme a la cama y esta vez no podrás obligarme. –Él rió y se echó el flequillo hacia atrás. Jugueteaba con su varita entre los dedos. –Harás lo que yo quiera, pero sólo si yo quiero. ¿No quieres acostarte? Por mi perfecto, no es a mi a quién estorbas. Es igual que si te niegas a comer. A mi me da igual. En el momento que yo quiera, te obligo a lo que yo quiera y punto. Pero creo que la mesa es algo incómoda para pasar la noche, pero tu debes estar acostumbrada, pobretona. Tú misma. Dulces sueños, encanto. Que te lo pases bien en esa mesa. Él se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ginny quedó temblando de rabia. Lo que más coraje le daba era que tenía razón. Esa postura y su actitud habían sido infantiles e incluso penosas. Se bajó de la mesa y se estiró en la cama. En el momento de tumbarse, supo que, de alguna manera, él lo sabía. Y una vez más se sintió humillada y sola.

Draco Malfoy la había secuestrado para coaccionar a Harry, pero bajo las órdenes de Voldemort. Tan sólo hacía dos años que Ginny había dejado Hogwarts, ella tenía ahora diecinueve. Como ya se ha mencionado, Harry acababa de pedirla en matrimonio antes de que la secuestraran. Ella le había dicho que tenía que pensárselo. Era novia de Harry desde sexto curso y hasta hace tres meses ella había pensado que era el amor de su vida, pero algo había cambiado en ella. Harry no tenía la culpa, seguía siendo un caballero y la única persona que la había tratado como alguien único e irrepetible. Y ella le quería, pero como a Ron, como a un hermano. No se arrepentía de su decisión. Quería lo mejor para Harry y tal vez no fuera ella. Pero ahora estaba encerrada, lejos de sus casa, sola. Con ese demonio por compañía... Al final el sueño la venció y ella se dejó llevar al único lugar de donde podía escapar de su prisión. Se levantó con los ojos hinchados. Un pensamiento le golpeó con fuerza: "Hoy es el cumpleaños de Harry". Era treinta y uno de julio.

_**Flash Back**_

-Voy a pensar en ti cada día de mi vida, este año se me va a hacer el más largo del mundo. Gracias por todo Ginny, gracias por existir, gracias por estar aquí, hoy, en mi cumpleaños. Tu estarás en Hogwarts y yo buscando trabajo en el Ministerio como Auror. No podremos vernos las veces que queramos. Te voy a echar mucho de menos...-Harry mezclaba frases, todas se fundían en lo mucho que tenía que contarle a Ginny. Su novia, la pelirroja, tenía que terminar los estudios y Harry ya lo había hecho. Ginny tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Iba a ser un año duro. Harry le cogió la barbilla y le dijo: -Dentro de trescientos sesenta y cinco días exactos volveremos a estar aquí, juntos y no nos separaremos jamás. Vendremos aquí cada treinta y uno de julio ¿te parece? Como una promesa de que nuestro amor sigue vivo, sigue ardiendo.- Ginny sonrió, había conseguido hacerla reír.

_**Finish**__** Flash Back**_

Y desde entonces habían pasado dos de esas fechas y ambos habían cumplido la promesa. Pero no esta vez. Ginny sintió un desgarrón en el pecho. Definitivamente, no volvería a ver a Harry de la misma manera. Y le dolía muchísimo, no por qué siguiera queriéndolo, sino porqué él era lo único que ella había conocido, sencillamente no se imaginaba su vida sin Harry. Dolía porqué se rompía una de las "leyes" de su vida. Todo se volvía patas arriba. Le asustaba lo que vendría después. "_Pero_-se dijo a sí misma-_es una tontería pensar en el futuro mientas no salga de aquí."_ Se oyó el ruido de la puerta, como acto reflejo, Ginny se tapó con la sábana. Y apareció su captor con una bandeja de comida que llevaba con la varita. –Puedes llevártelo, Malfoy-dijo Ginny con un tono normal, sin desafíos-no tengo hambre. -¿Qué pasa¿La mesa es demasiado fría? -Olvídame, Malfoy. El rubio alzó una ceja, era la primera vez que Ginny le hablaba como una persona normal, y también la primera que no respondía a una provocación. Y no le veía buena cara, estaba muy pálida. Aún así, con gesto indiferente hizo aterrizar la bandeja sobre los pergaminos de la mesa. Luego, mirándola de reojo por última vez salió de la habitación encerrándola de nuevo.

Ginny lloró durante todo el día. La nostalgia la había golpeado con dureza por primera vez, y la había derrumbado. Había conseguido que Ginny se rindiera al dolor y al recuerdo. La pelirroja lloraba por sus padres, por sus hermanos, por sus amigos, por sus sobrinos... lloraba por Harry, y por ella. Cogió su silla y la manta, la habitación era de paredes de piedra, hacía frío. Se sentó junto a la ventana; mirando a lo lejos. La fría mañana había dejado sus huellas en forma de escarcha en la ventana de su habitación. Envuelta en el edredón y aún entonces, cuando el sol había estado sobre el vidrio todo el día, quedaban restos de hielo. En el horizonte se recortaban las figuras de las montañas que lucían de verde y blanco. Pronto anochecería, el sol comenzaba su retirada más allá de las montañas. El verde que se repartía a los pies de las montañas, con tonalidades claras y oscuras, le hizo volver a ver los ojos esmeralda de una persona a la que ella había querido más que a su vida. Su corazón volvió a romperse, todas las células de su cuerpo se quejaban y gritaban de dolor. No tenía apetito, aunque las bandejas del desayuno y de la comida estuvieran intactas sobre la mesa. Quería dejarse morir, aunque fuera doloroso. Las ganas de pelear, de molestar a Malfoy cuanto pudiera, habían dejado paso a una flacidez casi mortecina. No tenía ganas de nada, quería seguir mirando el paisaje hasta que sus ojos se quedaran ciegos, quería morir mientras dormía. El cómodo silencio de su habitación fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse por tercera vez en aquel día. Ginny no se inmutó. Siguió mirando el paisaje abrazándose a si misma, envuelta en la manta. Malfoy se quedó mirándola, traía la bandeja con su cena. Miró también las dos bandejas que estaban tal como él las había dejado. Y por vez primera se daba cuenta de que no era una huelga de hambre, una de las tonterías de esa sucia traidora a la sangre. Posó la bandeja con suavidad sobre la mesa e hizo desaparecer las otras dos. Se acercó a ella y empezó a provocarla: -¿Qué pasa, Weasley¿Añorando a un imbécil con la cara rajada¿O tal vez, a tu cuñadita sangre sucia¿O quizá el beso de buenas noches de mamá comadreja? Ginny no respondió, le oía, pero no le escuchaba, y le daba igual lo que pudiera decirle, él no podía molestarla. Malfoy sorprendido de que no respondiera atacó: -¿Qué pasa?... ¡Oh¡Ya sé! Hoy es su cumpleaños ¿me equivoco? San Potter cumple años¿no¡Qué pena que su novia esté tan ocupada¿Te gustaría mandarle una postal? –Ginny volvió la cabeza dulcemente y la alzó hasta encontrarse con esos ojos que helaban, sonrió con melancolía, pero con su sonrisa perdonaba al secuestrador. Eso descolocó al rubio, que se esperaba un aluvión de insultos y los ojos de la pelirroja echando chispas: -Me das tanta lástima... Ojalá encuentres un día la paz que reside en hacer el bien.-murmuró Ginny sin apartar la vista de los ojos grises que la escrutaban. Lo que decía no tenía sentido para él, no sabía que placer puede haber en el ser noble, en el comportarse bien. Pensó que desvariaba por la falta de compañía. Agitó la cabeza y sonrió con prepotencia. Acercó la mesa a Ginny con un movimiento de varita, con una sonrisita condescendiente le dijo: -Anda, come algo y deja de decir tonterías.-Y se fue de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ya fuera; se apoyó un momento con la espalda en la puerta, pensativo. Jamás se había planteado lo que la pelirroja le había dicho. Y para él carecía de sentido. Luego agitó la cabeza como intentando quitarse eso de la cabeza y se fue. Mientras tanto, Ginny seguía en su rincón. Al lado del ventanal, arrinconada entre la mesa, la silla y la pared. La noche cayó. Ya no había nada que ver, sólo las luces de un pequeño pueblo a lo lejos. La habitación de Ginny perdía luz. Suavemente, empezó a llover. Ginny se quedó mirando los recorridos de las gotas de agua a través del cristal. Se durmió mientras las seguía con los ojos. Al cabo de unas horas, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y la sombra se quedó inmóvil en el umbral. Luego se acercó para mirarla de cerca y darse cuenta de que realmente estaba dormida. Sin hacer ruido, la tapó mejor y se dio la vuelta para irse. Pero se lo pensó mejor y volvió a girarse; apartó la mesa en silencio, sin varita pues no la llevaba y con infinito cuidado de no estorbar su sueño, la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta su cama. La tumbó y ella se removió: él se quedó muy quieto sin atreverse a respirar, pero al cabo de un minuto, ella volvía a respirar apaciblemente y él terminó lo que estaba haciendo. La cubrió con las sábanas y luego le puso la manta por encima, la noche era muy fría, volvería a nevar. Después colocó la mesa en su sitio y la silla también. Cogió la bandeja y se fue hacia la puerta, una vez allí se giró para mirar la silueta que yacía en la cama. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se fue cerrando la puerta en silencio. Ver a la pelirroja con la cara apoyada en el frío alféizar le había revuelto algo en su interior. Cuando estuvo de vuelta en su cálida habitación al lado de su enorme chimenea chisporroteante, se reprendió a si mismo por esa debilidad: "Es sólo una traidora y pobretona, no se lo merece. Además, es la novia de Potter". Eso era lo que más le asqueaba. Sin pensar más en ello se acostó, había sido un larguísimo día. En la habitación de Ginny, cuando había sonado el "clic" de la puerta, ella se despertó y se extrañó de estar en su cama pero al oír las pisadas que se alejaban creyó entenderlo pero estaba demasiado cansada para pensar. Las lágrimas y la pena del alma es el ejercicio más agotador, y el más duro de soportar.

**Vuelvo a estar aquí!!!****Este se me ocurrió en una "noche oscura de terrible tempestad"... No ****jeje****, pero déjenme ****rr****, por favor. Los necesito como el oxígeno, como el pez al agua, como el libro al argumento, como el cuerpo al alma, como... en fin ya me entienden. Si quieren continuación escriban algo, 1 palabra: sólo "Si". Si no la quieren escriban lo contrario: "No". Mil gracias por todo:**

**Siempre suya,**

**Kari****n Malfoy**


	2. Traición y dolor

**Hey**

**Ya he vuelto con noticias frescas...**

**1º****¡¡****AGRADEC****ER L****OS REVIEWS QUE HE RE****CIBIDO¡¡****SON MAGNÍ****FICOS!**

**2º:**** ¡¡AGRADECER LOS REVIEWS QUE HE RECIBIDO¡¡****SON MAGNÍFICOS**

**Es broma, pero que sepáis que ****¡¡¡****se me hací****a un nudo en el corazón cada vez que leía uno!!****:o)**

**3º: Disculparme por el hecho de que en el capítulo anterior no se distinguieran los párrafos de los diálogos, fue un error ****porqué**** al publicarlo, la página web lo cambió automáticamente. Intentaré que no vuelva a pasar.**** (Mil gracias a las que me lo comentaron en sus ****reviews**

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_En la habitació__n de __Ginny__, cuando sonó __el "clic" de la puerta, ella se despertó y se extrañó de estar en su cama__. P__ero al oír las pisadas que s__e alejaban creyó entenderlo; aún así__ estaba demasiado cansada par__a pensar. Las lágrimas y el dolor__ del alma es el ejercicio más agotador, y el más duro de soportar._

**Cap. 2 ****Traición y dolor**

Al día siguiente, el ánimo de Ginny no estaba mucho mejor. Intentó encontrar una explicación al hecho de haber dormido en la cama, cuando ella estaba convencida de que no se había movido de la ventana. Se le ocurrió una idea... pero no¡qué disparate! Él no tenía sentimientos. Él era una roca... En fin, seguramente se habría acostado ella misma y no se había dado cuenta...

**A muchos k****ilómetros de allí...**

Un muchacho joven, moreno, estaba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana. Hacía un día bonito; sol, pájaros, brisa... Pero el interior del chico estaba siendo arrasado por una terrible y azotada tempestad. Todo lo veía gris. De repente pero con suavidad una mano femenina se posó en su hombro:

-La encontraremos. Y estará bien. Y te dirá que sí. Y seréis muy felices, ya verás.

El chico miró a la que le hablaba, los años casi no habían rozado a Hermione, que seguía lozana, fresca, con esa abierta sonrisa preparada para iluminar la noche más oscura. Su melena de enmarañado cabello caía libremente sobre sus hombros, sus mejillas, rosadas, le daban luz al rostro. Sus ojos vivarachos, compasivos, profundos; acariciaban el rostro marcado por la cicatriz en forma de rayo. El embarazo le sentaba muy bien.

Harry miró la mano que ella reposaba en su hombro, el anillo de boda relucía allí, abrazado al dedo de Hermione, que ya se había adaptado a él. Él tuvo el impulso de gritarle, gritarle que no la iban a encontrar, que seguramente ya estaba muerta, que ya no quedaba esperanza, que él había sido un imbécil dejándola pasear sola... Y que él la echaba, la seguía, echando de menos. Pero no podía enfadarse con Hermione, no tenía derecho. Ella se preocupaba por él y por Ginny, eran su familia también. En vez de responder, giró la cara otra vez hacia la ventana.

No tenía nada que decir. Ron y ella habían estado intentando que no se deprimiera, que siguiera con esperanza, pero él ya no sabía lo que era eso. Todo era gris, feo, lúgubre. Todo daba vueltas y le hacía sentir con ganas de vomitar. Le consumía la ignorancia, el no saber qué le estaba pasando a Ginny, le mataba el no poder ayudarla, el no saber dónde estaba; y, muy en el fondo, le removía la angustia de preguntarse: "¿Me habría dicho que sí?" Ginny había estado distante en aquellos últimos meses. Y además ésa estúpida foto. Él era incapaz de creer que Ginny hubiese ayudado a planear su propio secuestro. Todo la apuntaba a ella, la nota, la foto y las flores... Ginny le quería y tendría una explicación para todo aquello. Además, era Weasley, la hermana de su mejor amigo: odiaba a Voldemort.

Una lechuza se acercaba a él. Harry abrió la ventana al lado de la cual estaba sentado. Hermione seguía allí. Agarrada a él, como si pretendiera sacarlo del pozo de la desesperación. La lechuza se posó sobre sus rodillas. Había una carta en su pata. Harry se la arrancó con brusquedad (N/A: le arrancó la carta, no la pata :o) ), podría contener noticias.

"_Estimadísimo señor Potter,_

_Ante todo quisiera mostrarle mi admiración, profunda admiración por su persona. Me llamo Victoria __Jansenedry__ soy bruja (de sangre mestiza) y vivo en California. Pues bien me enteré de lo de su prometida, la señorita Ginebra Weasley, por "El Profeta". Cuando leí el artículo ya me olía yo alguna cosa. Y acerté: fíjese usted. Mi marido me dijo que eran patrañas pero ¡no, señor!_

_Pues iba yo a visitar a mi anciana tía (que la pobre, tiene mal las piernas y no sale de casa. Yo voy siempre que puedo a verla, así se anima un poco). _

_Mi tía es __muggle__, al igual que mi sobrina, que vive con ella. Pues cuando entré en casa de mi tía vi sobre la mesa del despacho de mi sobrina una foto que me llamó la atención. La reconocí de inmediato y le pregunté a mi sobrina, me dijo: _

"Sí, son una pareja que me he encontrado en la "gasinolera"_ (usted sabe, esas máquinas donde hacen que sus automóviles funciones echándoles algo negruzco y maloliente). _Me han pedido que les hiciera una foto y yo les he hecho varias luego les he pasado las que mejor habían quedado y se han ido felices, riendo. Que linda pareja forman¿eh?"

_Yo, sin que me viera, la he duplicado mediante la magia y me he llevado la original. Se la he puesto en movimiento para que usted la vea mejor, pero ¡que me aspen si la chica no es la __srta.__ Weasley!_

_Con mis mejores deseos de que todo se solucione,_

_Victoria __Jansenedry__"_

Harry sacudió el sobre con brusquedad. Hermione temió la mirada de Harry y agarró la carta para leerla. Pero algo cayó sobre el regazo de Harry que hizo innecesaria esa lectura. Otra foto. Esta vez en blanco y negro, y aún así, en movimiento que le mostraba: un rostro que amaba, un rostro feliz, el de una pelirroja de ojos caoba. Ella estaba agarrada, por un rubio, de la cintura. Reconoció al hombre, era uno de sus peores enemigos, Draco Malfoy.

Y aquellas dos personas, por las que Harry experimentaba sentimientos tan distintos entre sí como el odio y el amor... Aquellas dos personas se abrazaban, sonreían, se besaban... Harry sujetaba la foto entre sus manos con deseos de estrujarla, pero sus articulaciones no respondían. Era como si hubieran golpeado su mundo y ahora estuviera todo dando vueltas, roto y desordenado. Hary empezaba a marearse. Sentía un enorme desasosiego en su interior, sin dolerle el estómago era como si fuera a vomitar su dolor. Tenía ganas de gritar tan fuerte que le explotara la cabeza, de hacerse daño a si mismo, de morderse la lengua, de escupir su corazón. Aquello que dolía tanto.

Harry bajó a trompicones del alféizar. Hermione cogió la foto y quedó mirándola, sin atreverse a creerlo. Harry se agachó apretándose la barriga, no podía respirar (o tal vez no quería). Los ojos inundados en lágrimas no le dejaban ver. Su mente hecha un desastre sólo recibía flashes "_... y se han ido felices, riendo..._", "_Que linda pareja forman¿eh?_" Y luego un rubio cogiendo de la cintura a su pelirroja... ¡No! A la que HABÍA SIDO su pelirroja.

Se oyó un grito inhumano que resonó en todos los rincones de la casa. Hermione se arrodilló a su lado. Harry gritaba y aporreaba al suelo, con ganas de hacer daño a alguien. Hermione le puso la mano en la espalda. Harry le apartó la mano con brusquedad, retorciéndosela. Hermione no gritó, sólo contrajo su cara de dolor y mientras sus ojos se humedecían, miraba a Harry con reproche, indefensa, atemorizada. Al ver esa mirada que tan humildemente, y con tanto amor se le rendía entendió que Hermione tenía la varita en la otra mano, que podía pararle, que no tenía por que estar allí. Que ella sentía casi tanto dolor como él, que ella estaba dispuesta a dejarse herir por él. Si eso la permitía estar con su mejor amigo. De alguna manera le recordó a su madre. Harry aflojó la mano de la futura mamá.

Hermione sonrió con ternura infinita. Y le tendió los brazos. Ante ese gesto Harry empezó a temblar violentamente. Lentamente ayudado de Hermione se tumbó en el suelo con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Hermione y empezó a llorar... Sollozaba como un niño en el regazo de su madre. Hermione le acariciaba el pelo y le secaba las lágrimas, susurrándole mientras tanto, palabras dulces, que sonaban como suena un arroyo en un desierto, a los oídos del que lleva semanas sin beber.

Ron llegó atraído por los gritos y puñetazos de Harry. Vio la mirada de dolor intenso en los ojos de Hermione que además le pedía silencio para Harry. Él se acercó a ellos y cogió la carta. Al acabar de leerla Hermione le tendió la foto, Harry no se calmaba. Ron se quedó mirando la foto, atravesándola con su mirada. Luego se dejó caer en un sillón. Cerró los ojos y con el índice y el pulgar se masajeó los ojos. Hermione estaba segura de que su marido no quería llorar, pero tenía que hacerlo... Era su hermana.

Ninguno de los tres durmió aquella noche. Tendrían que decidir qué hacer, qué decir... pero eso sería en otro momento. El golpe era todavía muy reciente.

En un lugar muy lejano de allí, una pellirroja rompía en llanto sin saber por qué. Sentía que le habían arrebatado algo, que se había roto algo en ella. Algo que jamás se arreglaría. Y aunque no supiera qué, supo que lamentaría toda su vida aquel daño, aquel dolor. Se sentía culpable, se sentía asqueada y sobretodo sola; se sentía muy sola.

**Bueno se acabó lo que se daba!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Prometo dedicar todo el capítulo 3 a Draco y a ****Ginny**

**Prometo hacer que Harry deje de sufrir pronto.**

**Prometo que pondré alguna canción por medio**

**Y... Prometo que si no hay ****reviews**** dejaré la historia de lado. No la terminaré. **

**(Pónganme algo: aunque sean los del sí y el no¿vale?)**

**Espero que les sea fácil y bonito de leer. **

**Siempre suya,**

**Karin Malfoy**


	3. el corazón me venció

**Hola!!! **

**En primer lugar quiero que sepan que no pensaba continuarlo por la falta de ****reviews****, pero que por respeto a los que los escribieron y a una persona en especial (que me ha "exigido" el anonimato) lo continúo.**

**Si miran el capítulo anterior verán lo que prometí y sabrán que he intentado cumplir mis promesas, lo más fielmente posible. **

**Anhelo que les guste.**** (Y k esta vez si dejen ****reviews**

**"No fuiste tú, fui yo; el corazón me venció"**

_Ninguno de los tres durmió aquella noche. Tendrían que decidir qué hacer, qué decir... pero eso sería en otro momento. El golpe era todavía muy reciente. _

_En un lugar muy lejano de allí, una pellirroja rompía en llanto sin saber por qué. Sentía que le habían arrebatado algo, que se había roto algo en ella. Algo que jamás se arreglaría. Y aunque no supiera qué, supo que lamentaría toda su vida aquel daño, aquel dolor. Se sentía culpable, se sentía asqueada y sobretodo sola; se sentía muy sola._

No comió, la pelirroja. Todo el día abrazada a sí misma, sentada en la cama, envuelta entre mantas. La mirada perdida, los ojos llorosos; temblando. Sentía que lo suyo con Harry había terminado para siempre, pero lo echaba de menos. Si él estuviera allí-pensaba ella en sus momentos de máximo egoísmo-, ella caería en sus brazos y se casaría con él. Jamás alcanzaría la completa felicidad, pues no amaría a su marido, pero se sentiría segura. Y eso era lo que Ginny quería ahora. Se sentía sola, desprotegida; y tenía mucho, muchísimo miedo. Necesitaba volver a sentirse querida, protegida. Pero ella no sabía expresarlo. Ella no pensaba. Su mente era como de corcho, no pensaba en nada, ni en nadie. Simplemente, no era capaz.

Estando en ésas se abrió la puerta. Y entró su secuestrador. Al ver la bandeja de la comida (intacta) apretó los labios con furia. Miró a la pelirroja y alzó su varita. De pronto, ella se sintió como en una nube, no dolía nada, y algo le decía que se levantara y fuera a comer. Ella no opuso resistencia. Se levantó y se sentó a comer. El hombre la miró con extrañeza, había sido muy fácil, era como si su mente fuera la de un animalillo sin voluntad. Sin previo aviso interrumpió el hechizo y se acercó a la cautiva. Ella no mostró sorpresa por estar comiendo, simplemente bajó los brazos y se quedó con la mirada fija.

-¿Cuál es ahora el problema Weasley?-ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo, como si no se hubiese percatado de su presencia hasta aquel momento.

-¿Qué te pasa, comadreja?- como ella seguía sin responder él continuó provocándola- ¿Ambientándote a tu nueva casa? Mira, te tengo un regalo, para decorar...-con un giro de varita hizo aparecer una radio que depositó encima de la mesa.

Ella sólo la miró con indiferencia. Él soltó una carcajada sarcástica y haciendo desaparecer la bandeja salió de la habitación.

La radio empezó a sonar sola, Ginny no se inmutó. Le daba igual. Iba a acostarse cuando de pronto... Había una canción... Reclamaba todos sus sentidos. Por qué le volteaba el corazón, le encogía el estómago.

_**Seems **____**like **____**it **____**was **____**yesterday //**____Parece que fue ayer_

_____________****__**when**__** I **__**saw **____**your **____**face // **____Cuando contemplé tu rostro_

___________________**You **____**told**__** me **__**how **____**proud **____**you **____**were // **____Y tu me dijiste lo orgulloso que estabas de mí_

_____________________________**But**__** I **__**walked **____**away // **____Pero yo te giré la cara, me fui._

De nuevo recuerdos del pasado, otra vez esa escena: "Ginny; ¿quieres casarte conmigo?" "Harry yo... Tengo que pensarlo, dame tiempo por favor." Otra punzada de dolor al recordar la felicidad que traslucía del rostro de Harry ante cada una de sus sonrisas.

_**If **____**only**__** I **__**knew **____**what**__** I **__**know **____**today // **____Si hubiera sabido en ese momento lo que sé hoy_

_________**I **__**would **____**hold **____**you**__** in my **__**arms // **____Te abrazaría fuerte,_

_______________****__**I **__**would **____**take **____**the **____**pain **____**away // **____y aparcaría lejos el dolor_

Nunca antes Ginevra Weasley se había arrepentido tanto de no haber dicho sí. No era tan difícil. Sólo tenía que hacer feliz a Harry y asegurarse la seguridad total para el resto de su vida. Nada de esto hubiese pasado si ella hubiese dejado que Harry la acercara a casa. Pero ella, y su estúpido orgullo se habían empeñado en "ir dando un paseo". Y así pasó lo que pasó. Harry no tenía la culpa, eso estaba claro.

_**Thank **____**you **____**for **____**all **____**you've**__** done // **__Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho, _

_________****__**Forgive **____**all **____**your **____**mistakes // **____Y perdono todos tus errores._

Ella sabía que Harry se estaría echando la culpa por lo del secuestro, y él no había tenido nada que ver. Ginny sufría por él, por Harry, aquel a quien había llegado a querer tanto y aquel que tanto la había llegado a querer. "Ojalá estés bien, Harry. No te hundas, no te culpes. No fue tu error. No llores por mi, por favor. Quisiera volver a verte..."

_**There's **____**nothing**__** I **__**wouldn't**__** do**_ // _No hay nada que no haría_

___****__**To **____**hear **____**your **____**voice **____**again // **____por volver a oír tu voz._

_____________**Sometimes**__** I **__**wanna **____**call **____**you //**____ Hay momentos en que me apetece llamarte,_

___________________****__**But**__** I **__**know **____**you **____**won't **____**be **____**there // **____pero sé que no estarás ahí._

Lo que más odiaba Ginny de su despertar en ese castillo era la falsa sensación que se auto creaba en sueños. La hacía pensar que todo había sido ficticio, que si miraba el despertador estaría llegando tarde al trabajo, que tenía que lavarse el pelo porqué había quedado con Harry aquella tarde. Y entonces... falsa alarma. Ella estaba secuestrada, nada cambiaría eso. Y a veces, la pereza la hacía culpar a Harry, pero ella se quitaba inmediatamente esos pensamientos de la cabeza, puesto que ella, y solo ella había sido la responsable.

_**Oh, **__**I'm **____**sorry **____**for **____**blaming **____**you // **____Siento haberte culpado,_

___________****__**For **____**everything**__** I **__**just **____**couldn't**__** do// **__de las cosas que no pude hacer. _

_______________**And I've hurt myself by hurting you**____Me he __herido__ a mi __misma __dañándote__ a __ti__****_

No pude decir "sí"; lo siento, Harry. Me he privado de una vida calmada, segura y a ti te he robado la felicidad... Perdóname. No fue adrede. Ha sido sin querer. No eres tú, soy yo: el corazón me venció.

_**Some**____**days**__** I **__**feel **____**broke **____**inside // **____Hay días en que me siento rota por dentro,_

___________**But**__** I **__**won't **____**admit // **____pero no lo admitir__é._

No puedo dejarme ver débil. Soy una Weasley y mis hermanos hubieran hecho lo mismo. Pero hay momentos... Ésos en que sientes que vas a reventar, ésos en que deseas que el nudo que tienes en el pecho se haga más grande y acabe ahogándote, dulcemente. Hay momentos, en que te sientes explotar, sientes la distensión de todos tus músculos y sientes que no puedes pensar y sientes que te gustaría poder dejar de sentir...

_**Sometimes**__** I **__**just **____**wanna **____**hide // **____Y, a ratos, solo quiero esconderme_

_________**'Cause **__**it's **____**you**__** I miss // **__Porqué es a ti a quien añoro._

Me gustaría poder fundirme en la tierra, para no pensar, para dejar de amar, para evadirme, para empezar a respirar. Quiero que estés conmigo, quiero verte una vez más.

_**Would **____**you **____**tell**__** me I **__**was **____**wrong // **____¿Me dirías que me equivoqué?_

_________****__**Would you help me understand?**____ ¿Me __ayudarías__ a __comprender?_

___________**Are you looking down upon me// **____¿Me buscas?_

_____________**Are **__**you **____**proud**__** of **__**who**__** I am// **____¿Estás orgulloso de quién soy?_

Aunque yo quiera volver, aunque quiera pretender que viviendo contigo sería feliz; se que no es así. Por que todo se pasó, ya no siento lo mismo por ti. Harry¡te he querido tanto! Tuya es la mitad de mi vida y moriría por ti, pero sé que no te quiero como antes... No eres tú, soy yo: el corazón me venció.

_**There's **____**nothing**__** I **__**wouldn't**__** do///**__ No hay nada que no daría_

___****__**To **____**have **____**just **____**one**__** more chance///**__ Por tener una sola oportunidad_

_________**To**__** look **__**into **____**your **____**eyes // **______De mirarte a los ojos_

_________________**And **__**see **____**you **____**looking**__** back///**__ Y ver que est__ás recordando cosas que pasaron._

Ya no hay nada que decir, pero me cuesta aceptar que tantos años de amor se terminen en esto: un beso, polvo en los ojos y un adiós. Me gustaría poder volver a dormirme en esos ojos verde intenso. Poder volver a acurrucarme en ese pecho, tranquilo, seguro con ese rítmico compás que me adormece. Me gustaría... que me gustaras tú.

_**If**__** I **__**had **____**just **____**one**__** more **__**day**____**I'd **____**tell **____**you //**____ Si tuviera tan sólo un día más te contaría_

_____________**How **____**much **____**that **____**I've **____**missed **____**you //**____ L__o mucho que te he echado de menos_

_________________________****__**Since **____**you've **____**been **____**away //**____ Desde que estás lejos de aquí._

Me gustaría poder volver a quererte como antes, para vivir segura y contigo el resto de mi vida. Pero eso es muy egoísta. No puedo volver contigo, sólo nos haríamos más daño el uno al otro. No puedo Harry. Lo he intentado. Te costará aceptarlo pero es así. Por los años que hemos compartido, por lo mucho que te he querido siempre serás alguien muy especial, un hermano: no más. No era nuestro destino estar juntos. Lo hemos intentado.

_**"**__**I'm sorry for blaming you**_

_****__**For everything I just couldn't do**_

_****__**And I've hurt myself by hurting you**__**…"**_

Ginevra abrió los ojos. Estaba acurrucada al pie de la ventana abrazada a si misma. Una canción había aclarado una vida. Ahora estaba serena, ya no lloraba. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a peinarse con las manos. No prestaba atención a la radio, incluso iba a apagarla cuando empezó el programa "Corazón de bruja". EL primer nombre que mencionaron le chocó de pleno. Se paró a escuchar:

-... el famosísimo, elegantísimo y guapísimo auror Harry Potter, por cuyo corazón suspiramos todas, acaba de sufrir un terrible "shock" traumático. En la búsqueda de su prometida la afortunada y desaparecida señorita Weasley, le han llegado unas fotos que muestran a la susodicha señorita con el multimillonario y atractivo pero proscrito señor Malfoy junior. En la fotografía de la discordia, según nuestras fuentes, aparecen Ginevra Weasley y Draco Malfoy al parecer en postura cariñosa. Por esa razón, los encargados del caso de la desaparición empiezan a barajar la huida pasional. Si eso fuera cierto, debemos agradecer a Ginevra, nuestra congénere, que nos deje libre a Harry, quién estoy segura de que encontrará más de un hombro femenino sobre el que llorar. (Risas) Mil gracias, Ginevra y que te vaya bien con ese rubio... Y ahora vamos con la sección de cocina...

No lo podía creer, como podían haber sido tan ruines. Harry la odiaría, pensó con tristeza, aunque tal vez era mejor así, para que se desenamorara de ella, para siempre.

Ella no podía hacer nada por Harry, pero si por hacerle la vida un poco más imposible a alguien que ella sabía... Se levantó decidida y se puso a aporrear la puerta chillando a todo pulmón el nombre de su secuestrador.

En una cálida habitación, no muy lejos de allí, un rubito escuchaba a la pelirroja gritar a través de un espejo por el que se veía toda la habitación. Lo había visto y oído todo. Cerró la caja que contenía el espejo, la dejó sobre la cama y salió de su habitación dispuesto a enfrentarse a esa fiera de pelo-fuego. Mientras salía de su habitación sonreía con superioridad, sarcasmo y... ¿alivio? Al fin y al cabo, había conseguido sacarla de su monotonía, le había devuelto las ganas de vivir. No era un asesino.

**hello again!!!!!!**

**Bueno****, espero q les ha****ya gustado****... Por cierto la canción es "****hurt****" de X-tina Aguilera va dedicada a su papi que murió, espero q les haya gustado la traducción.**

**A ver si me dejan los ****rr**

**Muchas gracias por todo y a ****tods****. Nos vemos en el próximo ****chapter**

**Siempre ****suya**

**Karin Malfoy "¡¡****take it e****asy****!!..." **

_****_


	4. ¿Por qué?

**Hola**** ya de vuelta. Mil gracias a todos los ****reviews**** de consolación. Mil gracias. Os prometo que los leía y lloraba. Sois ****maravilloss. ****Muchíiiiisimas**** gracias. Como premio, ****h****e intentado hacer el capítulo un pelín más largo de lo propuesto. **

**Y lo siento por faltar a mi promesa**

**Pro tuve problemas con la conexión a internet.**

**SorrY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Un besazo.**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_En una cálida habitación, no muy lejos de allí, un rubito escuchaba a la pelirroja gritar a través de un espejo por el que se veía toda la habitación. Lo había visto y oído todo. Cerró la caja que contenía el espejo, la dejó sobre la cama y salió de su habitación dispuesto a enfrentarse a esa fiera de pelo-fuego. Mientras salía de su habitación sonreía con superioridad, sarcasmo y... ¿alivio? Al fin y al cabo, había conseguido sacarla de su monotonía, le había devuelto las ganas de vivir. No era un asesino_

**_Cap.4; ¿Por qué…?_**

-¡Eh, rata anormal! No he acabado contigo.

-¡Cállate, arpía!

-¡Muérdete la lengua a ver si te envenenas y libras al mundo de tu estúpida presencia!

-Mira patética escoba con peluca y ojeras, o te callas o volverás a probar los beneficios del ayuno para el carácter.

-¿Sabes que no me das miedo, hurón de pacotilla?

-Debería, puesto que, te recuerdo, tu vida está en mis manos.

-¿En tus manos¡Ha! Pues si lo único que tus manos han tocado son tus pantalones. Tú, que yo recuerde, eres sólo un títere. Mi vida está en manos de tu superior. De la persona a la que sirves. Así que, rubito de pote, no te des tantos aires que sólo eres un criado.

-¿Por qué supones que hay alguien por encima de mí¿Cómo sabes que no lo hago por el puro placer de ver sufrir a tu "queridito"?

-Por qué eres más simple que el mecanismo de un tintero. No eres tan inteligente. Ni por asomo, carnaza de carroña.

Mientras duraba tal retahíla de insultos, estaban el uno frente al otro mirándose fijamente. Enfrascados en su pan de cada día, no percibieron que, a lo lejos, sonaba un timbre. Pero en esa pausa, después de las duras (aunque para Draco, estúpidas) palabras de Ginny, el captor de cabello claro si lo oyó y con una furibunda mirada salió de la habitación cerrando tras de si.

Ginny se tiró sobre la cama, todavía no había desayunado. Esperaba que a Draco se le pasara después de atender a quien fuera que llamaba. Ya le había pasado que la dejaba sin comer durante algún tiempo. Aunque el muy desgraciado, sabía exactamente cuando había que aflojar y darle de comer, lo mínimo para que no enfermase.

Y ya había pasado un mes y medio desde que la secuestró.

A veces ella deseaba morir, pero entonces (siempre entonces) aparecía aquel condenado rubio determinado a hacer que lo odiase con toda célula de su ser. Y siempre, siempre lo conseguía.

La pelirroja echaba terriblemente de menos a su familia, a sus amigos… A Harry. Se había prometido no llorar más y la mejor manera era no pensar en ello así que en cuanto le vino a la cabeza lo mucho que los añoraba se levantó y se puso a hacer cosas.

Varios pisos por debajo, un joven caía en la escalera, abrazado a si mismo. Apretándose los brazos con toda la fuerza que tenía. Sin respirar para intentar contener las lágrimas, su piel de habitual blanca se teñía de rojo vivo. Estuvo así muchísimo tiempo, solo, en la semioscuridad de la puerta trasera de la cocina de un viejo y enmohecido castillo.

Arriba, la pelirroja asumía que su captor no tenía en la orden del día llevarle el desayuno y con sus tripas rugiendo cual fiero dragón; maldijo su larga y afilada lengua. Intentó dibujar en un papel lo que fuera con tal de no pensar en lo que le gritaba su estómago. Y entonces la puerta se abrió y entró el rubio que, como un autómata con la mirada perdida, depositó una bandeja sobre la cama y con un movimiento de varita limpió la habitación. Se disponía a largarse cuando Ginny, que no dejaba de notar el extraño comportamiento, le increpó una vez más, burlona:

-¿Qué pasa, chiquitín¿No está papá para solucionarte los problemas¿O es que tus amigotes no te han invitado a su fiesta de cumpleaños¡Oy, qué mal se han portado!¡Qué malos amig…¡Aahhh!!-Draco se había abalanzado sobre ella, con la fuerza de un león y la rapidez de un guepardo; la tenía cogida del cuello de ese vestido tan bonito y anticuado que llevaba puesto (como medida anti-escapatoria) y la tenía presionada contra la pared. Sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Draco, a menos de un centímetro de ella, le susurró entrecortadamente. "¡Cállate! Tú… no… sabes… nada… ¡Nada! Mantén la boca cerrada".

Ginny empezó a notar la falta de aire, estaba asustadísima. No sabía qué era lo que podía haber enfadado tanto a aquel a quién le resbalaban los insultos más fuertes y elaborados que se le ocurrían. Se le pasó por la cabeza que quizá la matara. Su secuestrador temblaba de furia y cada vez se ponía más y más rojo. Y ella, que tantas veces en ese último mes habría preferido morir lentamente antes que seguir encerrada, ella que hubiese deseado poder dejarse morir, ella… Suplicó por su vida. Mas no dijo nada. Dos lágrimas vertidas sin intención se dejaron deslizar por ambos lados de su rostro, a modo de súplica.

Intentó abrir la boca, en un ya desesperado intento de atrapar un halo de oxígeno.

No podía hablar, se sintió sola y pensó "Tranquila, dentro de poco todo habrá acabado."

Sus músculos se destensaron, ya no oponía resistencia.

Sus ojos se abrieron más que nunca.

Se despidió de su familia y de…

Draco aflojó y se arrodilló al lado de la cama. Ella cayó al suelo, tosiendo, sin fuerzas.

Aspiró todo el aire que pudo, volvió a ver las cosas bien y en su sitio. Se incorporó despacio, tosiendo todavía y sintiéndose algo mareada. Se arrastró hasta la bandeja y cogió la jarra de agua. Se mojó el cuello, las muñecas y la cara. Respiró hondo y en ese momento se acordó que él seguía allí.

Dio la vuelta a la cama gateando despacio. Y le vio. Estaba en el suelo enmoquetado, abrazado a sí mismo, como un niño pequeño. Al principio, no se atrevía a acercarse a él. Pero venció sus recelos y se le acercó. Le miró a la cara; amoratada. Dulcemente, sin que se diera cuenta, le rozó la frente; estaba ardiendo. Poco a poco, le puso una mano en el hombro, y aunque dispuesta a ceder ante cualquier oposición; aún tenía el mido atenazado en la garganta, presionó para ponerlo boca arriba. Él no hizo nada para evitarlo, ni siquiera la miró. Ella se compadeció de él, le incorporó hasta que estuvo sentado en el suelo y luego le rodeó la espalda con los brazos. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, tiró hacia arriba y lo levantó del suelo dejándolo, bruscamente sobre la cama. Le quitó los zapatos, los calcetines y la camisa. Como su madre había hecho cuando sus hermanos tenían fiebre. Se dirigió hacia la puerta que permanecía abierta, tenía que encontrar gasas, paños y agua. Pero un segundo antes de salir por la puerta oyó un débil "Seniamportem" y la puerta se cerró ante sus narices. El enfermo la había sellado levantando la varita en un esfuerzo extraordinario y la contraseña sólo la sabía él. No podía salir.

-¡Estupendo!- le dijo la disgustada pelirroja- No pensaba escaparme¿sabes? Pero algo hay que hacer con esa fiebraza que te ha cogido. ¿Me vas a decir la contraseña?-hubo un minúsculo movimiento lateral de la cabeza del joven.-Está bien, dame eso.

Ginny cogió la varita de la mano de Draco, notó presión. Se acercó y le miró a los ojos.

-Te doy mi palabra de honor de que no la usaré contra ti.- Sostuvieron sus miradas un par de segundos más, entonces Ginny notó que la presión del artilugio de magia desaparecía y que lo tenía en su mano.

Lo primero que hizo fue convertir la jarra en un recipiente grande que llenó de agua fría. Transportó la mesa hasta ponerla justo al lado de la cama, del lado del enfermo. La varita de su captor le funcionaba mejor de lo que esperaba. De su pequeño armario, sacó las sábanas y las hizo jirones con un hechizo de confeccionar que le había enseñado Hermione para que se hiciera su propia ropa. Ya tenía los paños y el agua. Humedeció no y sin escurrirlo demasiado se lo puso en la frente a Draco. Había estado con un ojo abierto viendo todas las operaciones. Vio como las sábanas se autocortaban en trozos iguales y se apilaban bien doblados en la mesa, justo al lado del agua.

Después Ginny cogió el vaso que había en la bandeja y lo llenó de agua con la varita. Dejando ésta sobre la cama, metió una mano bajo el cuello del rubio y le incorporó, con suavidad la cabeza. Le acercó el vaso a los labios entreabiertos y consiguió que bebiera un poco. Así estuvieron durante todo el día. Ginny convocó comida para los dos, aunque él casi no comió. Ginny se pasó todo el día cambiándole los paños de la frente a mano. Al principio no se notó ninguna evolución, pero con el paso de la tarde la fiebre descendió un poquito.

Llegó la noche y Ginny estaba exhausta. Aún así, le había venido bien trabajar en algo. Le había quitado el ligero pero insistente dolor de cabeza que llevaba teniendo más de una semana. Miró a Draco, sentada en la silla que pertenecía a la mesa, seguía con los vaqueros ajustados, y ella no se atrevía a sacárselos. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea, apuntó la varita a los pantalones de Draco, que estando adormecido no lo vio. Realizó un hechizo mudo y los vaqueros se convirtieron en unos bonitos pantalones de franela estampados de ositos. A los pies de la cama yacían los vaqueros, como si nada. Después ella transformó la silla en un biombo tras el cual se puso el pijama.

Mientras se ponía ese largo camisón de franela azul índigo, se puso a pensar. Le "incomodaba un poco" tener que compartir cama con él, pero de lo que no había ninguna duda era de que él no podía moverse de allí. A Ginny se le había olvidado que era su enemigo. En realidad no es que se le hubiera olvidado. Estaban encerrados en la misma habitación, y ella no tenía ganas de ver como la fiebre mataba a alguien ante sus narices. Además, se repitió varias veces para darle la razón a la conciencia que le decía que debía cuidarlo como a cualquier otro, "yo no soy como él".

Cuando salió del biombo y lo volvió a convertir en silla, se acercó a la cama. Se inclinó sobre él y le tocó la frente. La fiebre le había subido alarmantemente. Le cambió el paño con otro le humedeció los labios, las muñecas, el cuello, el pecho y los abdominales. Él empezó a delirar. Movía la cabeza de un lado al otro murmurando algo que Ginny no lograba entender. Gradualmente, acabó chillando y sufriendo unas terribles convulsiones. Ginny no sabía qué hacer. Se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó agarrándolo fuerte, para que no se moviera. Al principio él se resistió. Ginny se le aferró con todas sus fuerzas. Luego él, de repente, se dejó en peso muerto. Ginny lo volvió a acostar bien. Se quedó allá respirando, asustada. Cuando se hubo calmado, le colocó bien los paños sobre la frente y el cuello y se dispuso a levantarse para irse al otro lado de la cama a dormir.

Más en el último segundo, una mano se deslizó hasta la suya y la rozó. Sin presiones ni tensión, pero ella sintió que debía quedarse. Así que acercó la silla con la varita y la convirtió en un confortable sillón. Se sentó en él sin soltar la mano de su enfermo y empezó a pensar y a pensar.

A la mañana siguiente Ginevra fue despertada por un rayo de sol que le golpeó la cara de pleno. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron al resplandor y repasó la situación se sonrojó. El rubio la estaba mirando con los ojos entornados, descaradamente; y ella se dio cuenta de que se había dormido con sus dedos entrelazados en los suyos. Y aún así él no había hecho nada para apartarlos.

Ella se desperezó en un elegante y disimulado movimiento para separar sus dedos de los de aquel que la miraba. Se recolocó las mangas del camisón y cogió la varita. Hizo un desayuno ligero y luego repitió la maniobra del biombo para cambiarse. Después se acercó a la cama donde estaba él aún completamente estirado, siguiéndola con la mirada.

-¿Qué tal estás?- le preguntó con naturalidad.

-Bien, pero no recuerdo nada.-Su voz sonaba extrañamente ronca.

-Es normal- dijo Ginny mientras ponía el desayuno en una bandeja que había convocado y se lo llevaba a la cama-. Te entró la fiebre de repente y estuviste a punto de desmayarte. Te subí a la cama y cuando iba a salir para ir a buscar medicinas y cosas así, sellaste la puerta. Así que te pedí la varita y me la diste. Toma, te la devuelvo.

Diciendo esto, Ginny se la puso a su lado, en la cama. Se quedaron mirándose. Ginny le había puesto la bandeja con el desayuno en el regazo y él se había incorporado. Su espalda blanca apoyada en la pared de piedra gris tenía todavía gotitas de sudor provocado por la fiebre.

-¡Vamos! Come algo, que no está envenenado-le dijo mientras recogía los paños y los ponía a secar a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana.

Él dio unos bocados a su tostada. Pero después la dejó en el plato:

-Hay algo que no me has contado-le increpó. Ginny se giró, perpleja.

-¿Cómo me pudo entrar la fiebre así como así?

-Bueno, yo… -Ginny miró al suelo- yo te provoqué. Te insulté y tú te alteraste muchísimo y…

-Acércate.-Ginny lo miró temerosa, un dolor punzante en el cuello le recodó la desagradable escena de la noche anterior. Pero se acercó a la cama y se inclinó hasta estar a la altura de su cara. Él la miró y sin ella poder evitarlo, alzó una mano y le rozó el cuello adrede.

-¡Ah!-Ginny retrocedió involuntariamente. El cuello le escocía.

-¿Eso es el resultado de mi alteración?-preguntó Draco, con la mirada sombría. Era más que una pregunta.

-Yo no debí meterme contigo. Te vi mal de ánimos y me aproveché, lo siento.

Se quedaron en silencio, sin mirarse. Ginny murmuró "voy a ducharme" y cogió las cosas. Justo antes de entrar se oyó:

-¡Weasley!-ella giró la cara- Sólo una cosa más, esto podría significar tu libertad-dijo balanceando la varita entre sus dedos, pensativo- ¿por qué no…?

La pelirroja miró al suelo;

-Te di mi palabra de no usarla contra ti.-Le miró a los ojos- Y yo no soy como tú.

Con eso se metió al lavabo y cerró la puerta por dentro. Luego suspiró y se apoyó en la puerta.

En la habitación un rubio dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Y recordaba… Los ojos le picaron; "será la fiebre" se dijo frotándoselos.

Cuando ella salió de la ducha tenía los ojos húmedos, y no sólo por haberse lavado…

**_Hello_**

_**¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, de momento que sepan que continuaré la historia. Pero dejen ****rr****, por favor**_

_**¿****Saben que en el prox. ****Capítulo**** sabrán porque Draco se puso tan mal?**_

_**¡¡¡¡¡****Les espero en el próximo!!!!! ****¡¡****Cuídense**_!!

_**Siempre ****suya**_

_**Karin ****Malfoy**** #·\\\\"****bE ****jUsT ****yOuRsElF****" ////·# **_


	5. La víspera de Navidad

**Hola ya volví; y decidí seguir escribiendo porq es lo que me gusta, no dependiendo de la cantidad d rr que recibo por capi. Aunq jamás estarán de más. Y si kieren un gran final mas les vale poner muchos reviews…**

**Jejejeje, soy malévola!! Lo sé!! Les dejo con el capi…**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_-¡Weasley!-ella giró la cara- Sólo una cosa más, esto podría significar tu libertad-dijo balanceando la varita entre sus dedos, pensativo- ¿por qué no…?_

_La pelirroja miró al suelo;_

_-Te di mi palabra de no usarla contra ti.-Le miró a los ojos- Y yo no soy como tú._

_Con eso se metió al lavabo y cerró la puerta por dentro. Luego suspiró y se apoyó en la puerta. En la habitación un rubio dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Y recordaba… Los ojos le picaron; "será la fiebre" se dijo frotándoselos. Cuando ella salió de la ducha tenía los ojos húmedos, y no sólo por haberse lavado…_

_**5; La víspera de Navidad**_

Cuando salió del baño Draco seguía acostado mirándola fijamente.

-¿No te piensas ir?-le desafió ella.

-No, estoy aquí muy a gusto.

Ginny le dio la espalda y siguió con lo suyo. Hasta que al cabo de un par de minutos, una voz socarrona le inquirió:

-¿Qué? ¿Te gustó sacarme la camisa?

-No, eso se lo haría a cualquiera que tuviese fiebre, aunque fuera Quién-Tú-Sabes…-le dijo Ginny burlona.

-Pues te aseguro que él no tiene las pectorales que yo tengo.

-Lo que tienes es el ego inflamadísimo. Eres un egocéntrico.

-Lo sé, y eso os encanta, digo; a las tías.

Ginny le miró con desdén, con el cepillo casi rozando el pelo:

-Yo no soy del montón. No soy como las demás.-Diciendo esto se giró y se puso a peinarse mirando hacia la ventana, de espaldas al supuesto "enfermo". Un susurro en su oído y unos brazos alrededor de su cintura; la hicieron temblar y a su corazón acelerar hasta el punto de pensar que le explotaría:

-Lo sé. Sé que no eres como las demás; si lo fueras, ¿por qué te habría secuestrado?-Se había levantado sigilosamente y le había ido a coger por detrás. Le estaba susurrando al oído y la sentía temblar entre sus brazos. Sintió una alegría casi irónica. Le encantaba el juego en el que él era depredador. Pero al verla tan vulnerable sintió algo dentro de él que no pudo identificar. De repente aquello le subió hasta la garganta y no pudo continuar. Se alejó tambaleante y se fue de allí tan silenciosamente como había llegado.

La pelirroja se había quedado pegada a la fría piedra. Con su húmeda mirada puesta en algún lugar, a miles de kilómetros de allá.

En su habitación; un joven hundido se tapaba el rostro con las manos; lo que había sentido, lo que sentía: era compasión, era culpabilidad, era remordimiento.

Pronto llegaría Navidad y entonces más que nunca Ginny lo sentía muy dentro. Sentía que todo valía la pena, veía esperanza en su interior. Desde el incidente, su captor la trataba mejor, con más… ¿respeto? Y ella cada vez se reprochaba más, el no haber escapado.

En realidad, su cabeza estaba dividida: estaba su conciencia que le decía que había hecho bien. Y estaba luego la voz de la venganza que le decía que podía haber extorsionado a Malfoy para sacarle la contraseña. Realmente cada vez que pensaba en eso se sentía confundida, rara, extraña. Como si no fuera ella misma.

Pero tenía esperanza, estaba contenta y no sabía por qué. Cuando estaba sola (el 99 de las veces), cantaba las canciones, los villancicos que le había enseñado su madre. Al estilo "hacia Belén va un hipogrifo, rin, rin…", "ya viene la bruja con el aguinaldo…", "Pero mira como beben los grindylows en el río, pero mira como beben…", además de toda clase de cancioncillas con letras groseras que se inventaba Peeves, el poltergeist de Hogwarts, y que ella había memorizado a fuerza de oírselas repetir.

Se pasaba ratos interminables escuchando a Celestina Warbeck, pensando intensamente en su familia, y preguntándose si ellos sentirían que ella se acordaba de ellos. En lo más íntimo de su corazón, Ginny echaba mucho de menos a sus padres. Nunca le habían fallado. Siempre allí, como fieles guardianes. A veces, ella se había quejado de esa sobreprotección, pero ahora la añoraba… más que nunca.

Una noche normal, como otra cualquiera, se abrió la puerta y entró él con una gran bandeja enorme llena de comida apetitosa. Ella se quedó boquiabierta, los ojos como platos. Él la puso encima de la cama y con un movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer adornos navideños suspendidos en el aire.

Se giró y la miró con desdén:

-Cierra la boca, que te va a entrar una mosca-luego torció una especie de sonrisa.- Hoy es 23 de Diciembre. ¿Recuerdas como lo celebrábamos en Hogwarts?

-Como olvidarlo…-ella que estaba en cama, con un camisón blanco, recostó la cabeza hacia atrás, volviendo sobre sus recuerdos. Abrió los ojos al notar la intensísima mirada de que él la estaba haciendo objeto. Incómoda, se tapó; y él, con un resoplido burlón empezó a servir la comida.

-Recuerdo una vez-dijo el rubio, para aliviar la tensión- que en la mañana de Navidad, a mí y a mis amigos nos dio por contar los regalos. Como yo les contaba de menos, acabamos enfadándonos… ¡por tamaña tontería!-agitó la cabeza, sonriéndose.

-¿Por qué les contabas de menos?-preguntó la pelirroja.

-Porque yo sólo tenía dos de mi familia: el de mi madre y el de… Dobby. El resto, algunos eran de mis amigos y otros me los había encargado yo, con tarjetas de parientes y amigos imaginarios. Por eso les contaba de menos, me gustaba decirles que tenían menos regalos que yo, y que los míos eran mejores… De hecho, siempre lo fueron-su risa sarcástica casi rozaba el sadismo-los elegía yo mismo…

Ginny sintió mucha pena, mucha lástima. Pena por aquel niño de cabello claro que se vio obligado a comprarse regalos, a inventarse parientes para sentirse superior, para sentirse bien. Ahora ya le extrañaban muy pocas cosas de aquel personaje sentado en su cama, lo entendía prácticamente todo.

-Pues yo recuerdo-dijo ella con una sonrisa, para intentar… ¿animarle?- cuando mis hermanos decidieron gastarme una broma regalándome un conejo, sin mencionar el hecho de que, al tocarlo se convertía en un perro rabioso-rió con ganas- lo saqué al jardín por orden de mi madre, que no quería pelos de conejo en casa y cuando lo iba a sacar de la caja…- Malfoy también rió- Ya me puedes imaginar corriendo, gritando y llorando a la vez con aquel perro que tenía patas de conejo y a todos mis hermanos descosiéndose de risa, todos excepto Bill que corría para salvarme… Bill siempre se portó…- los ojos se le nublaron de lágrimas recordando a Bill, a su Billy.

-Pues en la Navidad de mis doce años…

Él contó una anécdota con Crabbe y Goyle y luego ella le tomó el relevo y así estuvieron toda la noche; entristeciendo por los propios recuerdos y riendo con los del otro. Fue una velada agradable, Ginny comió hasta hartarse y se lo pasaron bastante bien, cosa que alejó las preocupaciones de ambos por espacio de unas horas.

Después, cuando el reloj de abajo dio las doce él lo recogió todo con una floritura de su varita y se dispuso a salir. Estando en la puerta, paró, giró la cabeza y dijo:

-Esto…-Ginny le miró a los ojos, él bajó la mirada- Feliz Navidad, Weasley.

Y se fue antes de que ella pudiera responderle. Pero los ojos de Ginny se quedaron largo tiempo clavados en la puerta, en el lugar por donde él había desaparecido. De repente se levantó de un saltó de la cama y encendió la luz: tenía una idea. Fue hasta su escritorio y se puso a escribir.

This one is for the mothers/ Ésta es para las madres

Who've lost a child / que han perdido un hijo.

This one is for the gipsys / Ésta es para las gitanas

Who left their hearts behind / que dejan de lado sus corazones.

This is for the strangers / Ésta es para los extraños

Sleeping in my heart / Que duermen en mi corazón,

Take what they want / Cogen lo que quieren,

And leave while it's still dark / Y se van cuando todavía no ha amanecido.

No one is glamorous / Ninguno de ellos tiene glamour.

Lonely, all by themselves / Están solos, lo hacen todo ellos.

_**This is a song for the unloved **__**/ Ésta es una canción para los que no son amados,**_

_**This is a music for one last cry / Ésta es música para un ultimo llanto,**_

_**This is a prayer that tomorrow / Esto es una plegaria que me ayudará **_

_**will help me leave the past**__** behind / mañana a supercar el pasado.**_

_**It's a song for the unloved (the unloved) / Es una canción para los que no son amados.**_

This one's for the bridesmaid / Ésta es para las damas de honor,

Never the bride / Que nunca son la novia.

This one's for the dreamers / Ésta es para los soñadores,

Who locked their faith inside / Que se guardan dentro la fe,

This is for the widows / Esto es par alas viudas,

Who think there's only one / que piensan que solo hay uno.

The dying fathers that never told their sons / Los padres moribundos que nunca les contaron a sus hijos

No one is glamorous, lonely / Que nadie tiene glamour, estando solo,

Follow your heart? / ¿Seguirás a tu corazón?

_**This is a song for the unloved **__**/ Ésta es una canción para los que no son amados,**_

_**This is a music for one last cry / Ésta es música para un ultimo llanto,**_

_**This is a prayer that tomorrow / Esto es una plegaria que me ayudará **_

_**will help me leave the past**__** behind / mañana a supercar el pasado.**_

_**It's a song for the unloved (the unloved) / Es una canción para los que no son amados.**_

Tomorrow the sun will shine / Mañana el sol brillará

And dry the tears in your eyes / Y secará las laágrimas de tus ojos

Suddenly love comes alive? / ¿Ha revivido el amor, de repente?

For one last cry? / ¿Para un último llanto?

Just one last cry. / Para el último llanto.

Dobló la carta, escribió un apellido en ella y la coló por debajo de la puerta. Luego, suspirando y sonriendo se acostó y se durmió.

**Bueno!!**

**PERDÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓNNNNNN!!**

**Perdón por el retraso!! Tuve miles de problemas!! Pero les prometo q el siguiente ya picará un poco más!!**

**Por lo pronto queden pensando cual será la reacción de Draco al ver su regalo de Navidad… Les doy varias opciones…**

**a) ¿Le gustará y le parecerá un detalle? En ese caso, ¿le regalará él algo a Ginny?**

**b) ¿Se enfadará por que no le gusta que le tengan lástima y le remarcará que a él lo han "querido mucho"?**

**c) Otra cosa… **

**Dejen rr!!**

**Suya siempre,**

**Karin Malfoy**


	6. Una tregua por Navidad

**¡¡****Holaaaaa!! ¡¡Les dejo el capitulo 6!! ¡¡Siento el retrasoooo!! ¡¡Que se lo pasen bien!!**

_**En el capítulo anterior...**_

_Y se fue antes de que ella pudiera responderle. Pero los ojos de Ginny se quedaron largo tiempo clavados en la puerta, en el lugar por donde él había desaparecido. De repente se levantó de un saltó de la cama y encendió la luz: tenía una idea. Fue hasta su escritorio y se puso a escribir._

_... Canción "Song for the unloved" BackStreet Boys_

_Dobló la carta, escribió un apellido en ella y la coló por debajo de la puerta. Luego, suspirando y sonriendo se acostó y se durmió._

_**6;**__** Una tregua por Navidad. **_

La despertó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe. Por ella entró, flotando, una bandeja con un desayuno y tras ella, esta vez, andando, entró un hombre rubio. Vestía unos pantalones negros, largos y ajustados una camisa blanca holgada y unos brillantes mocasines. Su pelo, platino, caía sobre su frente casi rozando los ojos. Esos puntos grises que lucían furiosos:

-¿Quién te crees que eres, sucia rata de alcantarilla?

Ginny lo miraba, ajena al motivo de su enfado y aún bajo los efectos del sueño profundo en que había estado sumida toda la noche.

-¿Ehmm…?

-¿¿Crees que por qué ayer estuviera medio borracho y te contara diversas tonterías sobre mi vida, tienes derecho a ponerte a escribir sandeces sobre idiotas a quien nadie quiere??-le gritó. Ginny pudo comprender. Su captor blandía cerca de su cara la carta que ella, el día anterior había colado por debajo de la puerta.

La pelirroja se rehízo. Y una vez rehecha, se indignó.

-Perdona por haber querido llevarme bien contigo, ya veo que es una pretensión inútil. Mira, tío, tú has tenido problemas. Yo pensaba que tu infancia había sido la de un niño mimado cualquiera, pero me equivoqué. Por lo que contaste ayer…

-¿¿PERO QUÉ DICES?? ¡¡ACABO DE DECIRTE QUE YO, AYER, ANDABA MEDIO BORRACHO!!

-Creía que a ti no te afectaba el alcohol… -Draco se vio atrapado en sus propias redes.

-Y no lo hace, pero ayer sí, no sé por qué razón… De todas maneras, eso no te da vela para nada, comadreja. He venido para decirte que me he dado cuenta, de que tratarte como a un ser humano no da resultado.- Se acercó mucho a ella, sus narices casi se rozaban. La mirada de él no perdía su orgullo; la de ella, no perdía su fiereza.- Me estoy portando como un caballero; si vuelves a meterte en mi vida, no seré tan galante… Te lo aseguro.

Con aquellas palabras flotando todavía en el ambiente, él se fue. Dejando a Ginny rabiosa, contemplar la puerta. Cuando ella dejó de verle se levantó furiosa, pateó el suelo y aporreó la puerta. Estaba furiosa, enfadada consigo misma, por ser tan estúpida, por ser tan imbécil, por ser… la tonta de siempre. "Siempre apiadándote de los demás, ¡estúpida ingenua!, o lo hacías o reventabas ¿no? No pudiste contenerte, tenías que hacerlo, ¡valiente tontería!" Se tiró en la cama, le sorprendió que la bandeja del desayuno siguiera allí, después de todo.

Cogió una de las tostadas y la mordisqueó. Se puso a analizar lo que sentía; disgusto, enfado fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza… en el fondo, más tarde, encontró decepción y tristeza… Se sorprendió muy poco de encontrar esos sentimientos, ella se había abierto completamente, ella había sido consciente de lo que revelaba. Ella había querido revelárselo. Seguro que él había olvidado todo lo que se habían reído, lo que ella le había dicho. Y lloró, poco, puesto que la procesión iba más por dentro. Por darse cuenta de que seguía siendo una estúpida. Porqué le dolía pensar que nada de lo que él había dicho era cierto.

Pero como siempre cada vez que estaba triste, la voz amable, esa voz escondida en su cabeza, una voz que hablaba como lo hacía su madre; habló: "Sólo los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad" con lo que quería decir "Si estaba borracho decía la verdad". Se sonrió, tímidamente. Era cierto, ella había hecho lo correcto. No tenía de qué preocuparse.

A lo largo del día discutieron tantas veces como Draco entró en la habitación. Ella defendía su escrito. Él la atacaba duramente. Para la hora de la cena, él entró en su habitación:

-¿Tiene hambre la metomentodo del año?

-No, si la comida viene del ser más desagradecido de la Tierra.

-¿Desagradecido? No será porqué… Mmm, déjame pensar… ¡Ah, sí! ¡¡PORQUÉ NO TENGO NADA QUE AGRADECERTE!!

-Eso será porqué eres un hombre sin escrúpulos. ¡Espera, no! ¡Lo siento en el alma! ¡Me he equivocado! ¡No eres digno de ser llamado hombre, canalla!

-¡Cierto! Soy más que un hombre, ellos son débiles, yo no tengo talón de Aquiles.

-Pero ¿quién te crees que eres? ¿Un dios o algo por el estilo?

-No, gracias. Dios sólo hay uno y es amigo mío; me ha hecho perfecto.

-¡CASI, perfecto! Sólo casi.

-¿Por qué casi?

-Porque si lo fueras de verdad, no te habrías emborrachado ayer, no te hubieras puesto enfermo aquella vez… No eres perfecto; asúmelo. Tienes errores, y echas de menos a tu madre… -Ginny se había lo había dicho por que se le estaban acabando los recursos, pero había tocado y hundido las defensas exteriores del que se hacía el duro. La quedó mirando, sin querer, sus ojos transmitían lo de los de un cervatillo.

Tras más de medio minuto mirando al vacío se fue, despacio. Ella se quedó allá sin saber qué hacer. Se acostó sintiéndose mal; una voz le decía que él también la trataba mal, pero ella no podía ser como él. Era ir en contra de su naturaleza tratarlo como se merecía. Ginny no podía tratar mal a alguien y quedarse tan a gusto…

Al poco rato de dar vueltas por su habitación, cual leona enjaulada, aporreó la puerta.

-¡Oye! ¿No te habrás enfadado, verdad? ¡Y…! ¡No me dejes con la palabra en la boca! ¡Vuelve! ¡Al menos tráeme agua!

Se pasó así un rato hasta que se cansó y se tumbó en la cama.

Sin querer, sin darse cuenta, se durmió.

Al día siguiente, se levantó. Era la madrugada; ni siquiera había amanecido… Algo le pesaba en los pies y no recordaba haberse echado una manta por encima. Se incorporó con pesadez para sacar lo que le pesaba y vio que era una especie de bola de cristal pero no como las de Adivinación… Era como las que vendían en las tiendas muggles, que si las girabas la nieve artificial que llevaban cubría la figura que hubiese dentro. La miró fijamente… De repente entre la neblina translúcida se distingue una cara… Una mujer pelirroja sentada en una mecedora mira la luna a través de una ventana, está adormecida…

-Mamá, mamá… ¡Mamá!-El susurrante gemido de Ginny se convirtió en un grito de súplica…

-No puede oírte. Ni te ve ni te oye.

Ginny se giró. Él estaba apoyado en la puerta, en su cara, la expresión cambió al ver la de Ginny. Ella le miraba con los ojos sumergidos en lágrimas a duras penas retenidas, con los labios cerrados en una firme decisión de ahogar los sollozos... Ante esa cara, toda contraída de dolor, él no pudo quedarse indiferente. Se sentó en la cama, en frente de ella.

-Lo siento. Realmente, creí que te gustaría... Creí que te gustaría verles.-En su voz no había ni rastro del tipo arrogante que solía ser.- Si quieres me lo llevo-puso sus manos en la bola, al contacto con las de Ginny hubo un estremecimiento, el captor juraba que había sido ella.

-¡No! Me encanta,-se secó las lágrimas e intentó forzar una sonrisa- muchas gracias y... siento lo de...

-Si, si. Ya.-interrumpió él.

Ginny miró las cuatro manos apretadas alrededor de la bola y entrelazadas entre sí. Unas cubriendo a otras. Él siguió su mirada y en un momento sus ojos se encontraron. Ambos se sonrojaron.

-Ejem...-carraspeó él quitando sus manos.

-Esto...-dijo Ginny dejando caer las suyas en su regazo todavía con la bola en medio.- Así que-sonrío pícara, ya se le había pasado el sonrojo- ¿puedo considerarlo una disculpa?

Sin dejar de mirar a la pared, el rubio rió burlón. Con una media sonrisa arrogante a morir le dijo:

-Nena, un Malfoy jamás se disculpa.

Ella alzó las cejas, imitándole en arrogancia, y sonrió condescendiente:

-Está bien, disculpas aceptadas.

Él le miró y rió. Ella le imitó, bajó la guardia. Al momento, él se abalanzó sobre ella y apoyó en la cabecera sus manos quedando la cabeza de Ginny justo entre sus brazos y a dos milímetros de la de los ojos grises.

-Nunca me...-El rubito iba a seguir con la broma, iba a decir "nunca me disculpo" pero algo se le atragantó. Los ojos se le fueron a los labios de la pelirroja. Se besaron. Fue dulce, un beso robado. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se apartó, sin atreverse siquiera a rozarla ni a mirarla. Se levantó aún con la cabeza gacha. Se dirigió a la puerta. Y allí titubeó durante dos segundos preguntándose si debía decirle algo; al final, solo pudo carraspear:

-Mmmm... Feliz día de Navidad.

La puerta se cerró.

Dos lágrimas salieron de los ojos aún cerrados de la pelirroja. Tras varios instantes se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos, en un intento de sentirse segura, protegida. Luego se tumbó en la cama, encogida sobre sí. Todavía con la bola apretada en el pecho. Se tapó entera. De repente, estaba congelada.

**¡Bueno! ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Perdonen el retraso! ¡Y espero sus reviews con ansiedad renovada!**

**Mis mejores deseos y mayores disculpas,**

**Karin Malfoy**


	7. Ahora no quiero perderte

¡¡Hola

**¡¡Hola!! Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo... ¡¡A ver que les parece!!**

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_Se besaron. Fue dulce, un beso robado. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se apartó, sin atreverse siquiera a rozarla ni a mirarla. Se levantó aún con la cabeza gacha. Se dirigió a la puerta. Y allí titubeó durante dos segundos preguntándose si debía decirle algo; al final, solo pudo carraspear:_

_-Mmmm... Feliz día de Navidad._

_La puerta se cerró. _

_Dos lágrimas salieron de los ojos aún cerrados de la pelirroja. Tras varios instantes se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos, en un intento de sentirse segura, protegida. Luego se tumbó en la cama, encogida sobre sí. Todavía con la bola apretada en el pecho. Se tapó entera. De repente, estaba congelada. _

_**Capítulo 7; **__**Ahora no quiero perderte.**_

Un joven caminaba por un pasillo, cuando llegaba al final daba la vuelta y lo recorría de nuevo en sentido contrario. Lo cómico de la escena era que detrás de él, como fiel mascota, iba pululando una bandeja con apetitosos manjares. No era tan cómica la cara del hombre que ahogada en preocupaciones no se decidía a entrar por la única puerta que había allá.

Cuando al fin sus manos se dirigieron al pomo de la puerta, el joven suspiró. Con un leve movimiento de varita y sin musitar una palabra, la puerta se abrió. Una joven pelirroja estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados, mirando a la lejanía a través de la ventana.

-Yo...-empezó el rubio. Pero alzó la cara y se encontró con una mirada desafiantemente peligrosa. Los ojos de la pelirroja chispeaban.

-No quiero oírte-dijo despacio.- No quiero saber lo que vayas a decirme. Ojalá acabaras conmigo de una vez y por todas, no soporto estar en el hemisferio del mundo en que tú estás. Aunque fuera la muerte más horrible de todas, la preferiría a seguir bajo tu mismo techo.-Hablaba con tantísimo odio, que Draco no pudo más que retroceder un paso. Jamás la había visto así.

-Pero, ¿qué...?-no entendía nada.

-¿Crees que no sé lo que estás haciendo? Pretendes enamorarme para luego hacer conmigo lo que te venga en gana... ¿Sabes qué? No voy a caer en esa breva... Me subestimaste demasiado al pensar que iba a hacerlo. Pero debo reconocerlo, Malfoy. Cuando pienso que ya no puedo odiarte más, vas tú y haces que me supere. Puedes llevártelo, no pienso comer. Si no quieres que muera de inanición, o me obligas a comer o me matas tú. En tus manos está la elección.

El rubio estaba atónito. Le sostuvo la mirada durante un par de segundos luego la bajó. Dejó la bandeja y se fue, silenciosamente.

Bajó a una sala, cada vez con el paso más acelerado. La atravesó derribando sillas a su paso. Salió a un corredor y bajó corriendo hacia las mazmorras. Se descolgó por una escalera de caracol y llegó al suelo. Ágilmente se irguió y siguió su camino. Llegó a una especie de celda gigante, lanzó un hechizo furioso al aire y de la nada surgió una armadura que comenzó a atacarle. Esquivó un par de golpes, después con un hechizo convocador, hizo llegar una espada grande, larga y pesada.

Se lanzó al ataque, a cada entrada le precedía un grito desgarrador. La armadura le hizo un tajo grande en el brazo, él se apartó con una exclamación de sorpresa. Pero al momento, sus ojos se tiñeron de furia y se arrojó ligero y rápido como un felino. Tras unos segundos de forcejeo se dio la estocada final.

Y Draco cayó. La armadura se deshizo lentamente. Su función había terminado. El de pelo platino se apretaba el brazo; quedó boca arriba con la respiración agitada. El pelo pegado a la frente y la camisa al cuerpo. Se había desahogado pero...

"Mira que soy imbécil... Pensar que... ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Soy un grandísimo estúpido! ¡Valiente idiota!"

Estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Furioso. Como podía haber pensado, ni por un instante... Se preguntaba qué era lo que le estaba pasando. Sólo sabía que ella le odiaba... Que el reflejo de dolor que había visto en los ojos de la chica, como si la hubieran herido, era solo eso; un reflejo de los suyos propios.

Realmente había sido una estupidez. Además de su tajo en el brazo, estaba herido en el orgullo: en su amor propio. Y... si, era eso: le dolía el orgullo. Era sólo eso... Sólo eso.

No volvió a entrar en su habitación. Ni siquiera para recoger la bandeja del desayuno. No le llevó comida.

Pero llegó la hora de la cena. Y él tuvo que entrar. Dejó la bandeja de la cena, sin mirarla; como si no existiese. Recogió la del desayuno y salió. Parándose, en el pasillo, a respirar profundamente.

Ella, dentro, se había quedado sorprendidísima. Las reacciones del chico no eran normales... Primero, se iba sin contestarle con esa mirada de corderito degollado. Después, la ignoraba como si ella formara parte del mobiliario.

Definitivamente, no era normal. ¿Por qué la miraba así? Ella no iba a dejarse embaucar, no tenía quince años. Sin embargo, algo la remordía por dentro.

Al día siguiente, cerca del mediodía, Draco se dio cuenta de que ella no había comido nada desde el desayuno del día anterior. Intentando controlar sus emociones, entró en su habitación con la bandeja de la comida. La puso encima de la cama. La del desayuno, intacta, la envió a la cocina. Se quedó allá, mirándola.

Estaba tumbada encima de la cama. La mata de pelo desparramada en la almohada brillaba con la luz que entraba por la ventana. Con la mejilla sobre la mano, la joven estaba tapada con la sábana, aún así, se le veía el brazo sobre ella. Con los ojos abiertos miraba la ventana sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Draco se había quedado absorto mirándola. Hasta que ella se dio cuenta. Le miró con desdén y enarcó las cejas.

-No me iré si no comes-se adelantó él.

Ella bufó, sarcástica. Ni siquiera se dignó a responder. Volvió a reclinar la cabeza en la almohada y siguió mirando a la ventana. Se quedaron así un rato. En silencio.

-La hora de la comida se va acabar. Espero, por tu bien, que no termine sin que tú hayas acabado.-Intentaba sonar amenazante pero no pudo reconocer su propia voz. Era ella... su... presencia.

-Das pena...

-Quedan tres minutos.-Interrumpió él.

Silencio. Ella no se movía...

-Quedan dos minutos.

Silencio. Ella seguía sin moverse.

-Queda un minuto.

Silencio. Tampoco entonces se movía.

Ya se había acabado el tiempo. Él no quería hacerlo, sabía que debía. Se esforzó por controlar el temblor de sus manos.

-Muy bien. Tú lo has querido.

Se acercó a la cama con paso firme. Ella le miró a los ojos. Él aprovechó su momentánea distracción para cogerle las manos. Ella forcejeó con exclamaciones de sorpresa. Él sujetaba sus muñecas en una de sus manos y las mantenía apretadas contra el estómago de la joven. Ella cerró la boca con firmeza y él, echando mano de su varita hizo aparecer un paño húmedo. Se lo apretó en la cara. Ella gritó sin abrir la boca. Al cabo de unos segundos tuvo que abrirla. Momento que aprovechó Draco, mientras ella aspiraba bocanadas de aire, para introducirle la mitad de un vaso de agua. La mitad se derramó fuera, le mojó todo el cuello del camisón y algunos mechones del pelo. Ella tosió enérgicamente:

-¿ESTÁS LOCO O TE PASA ALGO?-boqueaba intentando agitar los brazos.

-Lo que más necesitas es agua, puedes sobrevivir sin comida un par de días.

-Pero... Cada día eres más tonto... ¿No era que tenías una varita? ¿Acaso no me puedes echar un _Imperius_?

Draco sonrió:

-Es que así es... más divertido. –Incluso a él le sonó a excusa barata.-Pero... como gustes.

Alzó su varita y le apuntó con ella. Sin decir (él) una palabra, Ginny quedó subyugada a su voluntad. Él se sorprendió de que ella no opusiera resistencia, porqué no lo hizo. En ningún momento. Comió un plato de puré y carne asada. Cuando él deshizo la maldición, a ella le cayeron dos lágrimas por la cara. Él bajó la mirada.

-¿Porqué haces esto?-el hilo de voz de la pelirroja descubrió que estaba llorando.

Él levantó la mirada y no puedo controlarse, se acercó a ella, volvió a oler su aroma... ese olor que lo embriagaba. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, sólo les separaban unos pocos centímetros...

-No puedo dejar que mueras, ni siquiera que enfermes...

-Porque son tus órdenes, ¿no?-el repentino rencor en la voz de la pelirroja le hizo mirarla.

-No. No puedo dejar que mueras, no puedo dejar que te pongas enferma porque...

Ella abrió los ojos. Se miraron durante unos segundos, se perdieron en esa mirada... Él no pudo aguantar más. No tenía valor para decirle tres palabras. No quería porque no soportaría su desprecio ni sus burlas... Bajó la mirada y se alejó de ella, todavía sentado en la cama. Ella se incorporó. En su corazón soplaba el viento huracanado de una idea, de un sentimiento...

Le cogió la barbilla, le hizo mirarla a los ojos... Susurró prendida de sus ojos grises:

-Si este es el porqué, sólo te pido una cosa...-él abrió más los ojos- que no me hagas daño.

Ella cerró los ojos y le besó. Las cadenas de sus corazones se habían roto. ¡Eran correspondidos! Ginny ya no se sentía secuestrada y Draco se creía capaz de lo que fuera por ella.

Cuando se separaron, algo enturbió la mirada de Draco. Se levantó y le dio la espalda para que ella no viera su dolor.

-Creo que... bueno, querrás ahora que te devuelva a tu familia, ¿no...? A... Potter.

-¿Qué...?-Draco creyó que en su voz había alegría, pero era incredulidad.

-Llévate todo lo que quieras, iré a preparar el viaje.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta. Ella gritó:

-¡Malf...! ¡Draco!-Él se paró en la puerta, aún de espaldas.

Ella se levantó de la cama y fue hasta él. Se puso delante, entre la puerta, aún cerrada y el rubio. Él no la miraba, intentando contener una mueca de dolor. Ella le echó los brazos al cuello, le acarició el pelo... Él la miró.

-Yo... quiero quedarme contigo. Ahora que te he encontrado no quiero perderte. Quiero... estar contigo el resto de mi vida. Sé que tendré que ver a mi familia tarde o temprano y conozco su reacción cuando sepan esto. Por eso quiero atrasar esa fecha. Ahora no. Ahora no quiero perderte. Señor Malfoy, si usted quiere, me gustaría permanecer a su lado en lo venidero... ¿quiere, usted?

-Es lo que más deseo en el mundo-dijo él con emoción contenida. Se fundieron en un abrazo, uno de esos en que se dicen millones de cosas sin una sola palabra. Al cabo de un rato, Ginny rió y le dijo:

-¡¡Uff!! Las piernas ya no me sostienen.

Quiso ir a sentarse en la cama, pero Draco tiró de su brazo hacia si. La cogió en volandas y la sacó de aquella habitación. La llevó a una salita donde todo era color azul cielo. La sentó en un sofá y él se puso a su lado.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?-le susurró. Ella, pícara, le contestó;

-¿Qué puedes ofrecerme?-él sonrió, sarcástico.

-Whisky, coñac y... de la mejor cerveza de mantequilla de Hogsmeade.

-¿Y eso último?-dijo ella extrañada pero divertida.

-Los primeros vicios son los que nunca se pierden, preciosa. Entonces... ¿cerveza? Marchando.

Cuando se hubo sentado y la hubieron probado Ginny se quedó mirándole y dijo:

-¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mi?

Draco le echó una media sonrisa y quedó pensativo unos instantes:

-¿Sabes? Creo que fue cuando te vi llorar con esa canción que echaban por la radio. Y creo que me reenamoraba de ti cada vez que me gritabas y aporreabas la puerta. Pero solo lo reconocí cuando nos besamos y tú luego me gritaste que estaba jugando contigo. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mí ?

-Cuando me abrazaste por la espalda después de que cayeras enfermo. Me sentí... segura, protegida en tus brazos. Sentí que nada podía herirme, que no lo permitirías. Luego me dije a mi misma que tú precisamente eras quien más daño me estabas haciendo. Quien me tenía secuestrada. Luego con ese beso... Me negaba a creer que podías quererme. Lo siento.

Él la abrazó. Ginny apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, se sentía bien; feliz de verdad por primera vez en muchos años.

**¡¡****Hola!! **

**¡¡Llegó, por fin, el momento esperado!! Mi hermana me decía que tenía que esperar más, pero yo estaba impaciente, después de tanta pelea y tanto odio necesitaba un poquito de cariño...**

**¿Qué opinan uds?**

**Dejen rr, por favor, para saber si hice bien o hice mal. Prometo que si hay más de diez críticas negativas borro el capítulo y lo rehago. **

**¡¡Cuídense muucho!!**

**Suya siempre,**

**Karin Malfoy**


	8. Vida de dos

En el capítulo anterior

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Espero, sinceramente que les guste. **

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_-¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mi?_

_Draco le echó una media sonrisa y quedó pensativo unos instantes:_

_-¿Sabes? Creo que fue cuando te vi llorar con esa canción que echaban por la radio. Y creo que me reenamoraba de ti cada vez que me gritabas y aporreabas la puerta. Pero solo lo reconocí cuando nos besamos y tú luego me gritaste que estaba jugando contigo. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mí?_

_-Cuando me abrazaste por la espalda después de que cayeras enfermo. Me sentí... segura, protegida en tus brazos. Sentí que nada podía herirme, que no lo permitirías. Luego me dije a mi misma que tú precisamente eras quien más daño me estabas haciendo. Quien me tenía secuestrada. Luego con ese beso... Me negaba a creer que podías quererme. Lo siento._

_Él la abrazó. Ginny apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, se sentía bien; feliz de verdad por primera vez en muchos años._

_**Capítulo 8;**__** Vida de dos.**_

-Parece mentira, tú y yo... No sabes lo que me ha costado aceptarlo.

Ella le acarició el brazo. Repentinamente, su cara se contorsionó de dolor.

-Lo siento, ¿qué...?-el chico rió aguantando el dolor.

-Es la prueba de lo mucho que me costó aceptar lo que sentía...-Ginny le arremangó la manga de la camisa. Un corte profundo en reciente cicatrización estaba presente en la parte superior del brazo, debajo del hombro.

-¿Cómo te has hecho esto?-preguntó. Sin darle tiempo a una respuesta le ordenó-Dame gasas y agua caliente, si no te lo limpio se infectará.

Él lo trajo con la varita, divertido con la situación. Cuando Ginny estuvo inmersa en la tarea; él, que no dejaba de mirarla, le preguntó:

-¿Gasas y agua caliente?

-Sí, Hermione me enseñó a hacer curas al estilo "muggle". Parece que no, pero se las arreglan muy bien. Además, a mí siempre me ha atraído el trabajo de sanador...

-¿Y por qué no lo elegiste? ¿Por qué te decidiste por la Defensa de las Artes Oscuras? ¿Por qué Auror?

-Porqué yo vi la guerra, yo estuve en la guerra. Y mi razonamiento era; en vez de curar las heridas, es mejor cortar el mal de raíz; eliminar a quienes infligen las heridas.

Él bajó la mirada. Ella notó que sus palabras lo habían cohibido. Le cogió de la barbilla y se acercó a él.

-Señor Malfoy, lléveme de paseo, sea buen anfitrión. Le acabo de curar el brazo, agradézcalo de alguna forma. ¿No?

-Como desee, señorita Weasley. Como desee. ¿Me hace el honor de concederme su brazo?-dijo él, continuando la parodia.

-El honor es mío, señor.

La sacó de la habitación. Guiándola. Iban mirándose, ensimismados cada uno en las pupilas del otro. La llevó a un jardín cerrado lleno de flores, lleno de plantas, donde se respiraba aire puro y frío. Cuando lo hubieron visto entero y Ginny hubo admirado todas y cada una de sus plantas, se sentaron en un banco, bajo una preciosa enredadera.

Seguían mirándose, en silencio.

-Draco...

-¿Si?

-Suena bien...

-¿Y yo? ¿Cómo te llamo?

-Pues... Ginny.

-¿Por qué?

-Es mi nombre.

-No, me refiero... Todos te llaman así. A mí todos me llaman "Malfoy" Por eso tú, que eres especial, me llamas Draco. Yo quiero uno que sea sólo mío. Que nadie te llame así.

Ginny sonrió.

-¿Sabes que sabes ser muy dulce?

-Sólo cuando quiero, Gin. ¡Sí! ¡Gin! Ahora eres un poquito más mía.

La abrazó y le acarició el pelo. Se quedaron así mucho tiempo, en un silencio que no molestaba, un silencio lleno.

-Ven conmigo.

La agarró de la mano y tiró de ella. Recorrieron muchos pasillos, bajaron escaleras y llegaron hasta un portón de madera enorme y antiguo. Draco la abrió, y, todavía de la mano de Ginny bajó más escaleras. Ella comenzó a tener frío, eran las mazmorras. Cuando hubieron bajado como cuatro plantas, Draco se paró. La hizo entrar por una habitación. La luz allá era azulada, salía de una especie de piscina de roca. La piscina era ovalada y no tenía más de diez metros de largo. Ya no hacía frío.

Draco se quitó los zapatos, ella se dio cuenta que había estado descalza todo ese tiempo y le hizo gracia no haberse dado cuenta. Draco le soltó la mano y sin esperar a decirle nada se tiró.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loco?-reía ella. Él había ya salido a la superficie y la miraba con todo el pelo revuelto y la camisa pegada al cuerpo.

-Ven. No está fría. Confía en mí.-Ginny cogió la mano que se le tendía y con cuidado se dirigió al borde de la piscina. Draco subió los escalones que ella estaba bajando, la alzó por la cintura y se dirigió al centro de la piscina. Ginny reía cuando el agua tibia comenzó a rozarle la espalda, cuando llegaron al centro a Draco le cubría hasta los hombros. Ginny no hacía pie porqué Draco la tenía abrazada.

-Túmbate, yo te sujeto.-Le dijo el chico al oído. Ella se dejó flotar, sintiendo a Draco a su lado con sus brazos debajo de ella. Pero su largo y fino camisón le pesaba y hubiese aguantado poco tiempo si no hubiese sido por los brazos del rubio, que la sostenían sin permitir que se hundiera.

-¿Qué es exactamente?-le preguntó Ginny.

-Por lo visto, uno de mis antepasados descubrió que por debajo de su mansión, ésta, pasaban aguas termales. Hizo una excavación en la roca y le salió esto. La luz azul es una añadido mío, antes estaba todo a oscuras, no se veía nada. Y a mí me gusta bajar aquí. Se está bien.

-Sí, es muy relajante. Y la luz azul le da un toque mágico. Realmente es precioso.-Se miraban a los ojos. Ginny veía el reflejo azul del agua en los ojos del rubio. Y de repente, una gran sonrisa perfecta en su boca. Volvió a alzar a Ginny, la cogió y la llevó hasta donde el agua le cubría a él hasta la cintura. La cogió en brazos y le dijo que enlazara sus piernas con fuerza alrededor de su cintura. Ella lo hizo.

Él, en vez de abrazar su espalda, le cogió las manos y la echó hacia atrás. La espalda de Ginny flotaba y Draco le cogía las manos con firmeza.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?-preguntó ella insegura pero divertida.

-Ya verás.

Draco empezó a dar vueltas sobre si mismo. Ella reía. El chico no podía dejar de mirarla; sus ojos cerrados, esa sonrisa que parecía dar luz propia; el pelo que, rojo oscuro bajo el agua, flotaba tras ella como una estela de fuego. Cuando paró, tiró de sus manos hacia si. Ella sólo fue capaz de abrazarle muy fuerte para demostrarle que cada vez le quería más. Él, que se había sorprendido por el abrazo, le acarició el pelo.

Se quedaron en la piscina durante un largo rato. Hablaron, no importaba de qué. Luego, cogidos de la mano salieron. Y, corriendo, se dirigieron a la habitación de Ginny porqué si no corrían se helaban de frío. El contraste entre la tibieza del agua y el frío de las mazmorras hacía su efecto. Cuando llegaron al cuarto, Draco le sacó dos toallas de su armario, la cubrió con ellas.

-Me voy para que puedas quitarte la ropa mojada y ponerte algo seco. Ahora vengo.

Salió de allí con paso rápido. No había cerrado la puerta, aunque la había mirado, inquieto. Ginny sacó uno de los vestidos de su armario y ropa interior. Se metió en el lavabo y se cambió. Por primera vez en muchos meses, lamentó la ausencia de maquillaje. Se lavó los dientes, la cara; para quitarse cualquier rastro de sueño o cansancio.

Al cabo de un rato apareció Draco vestido de nuevo. Al no ver a Ginny en la habitación se asustó, fue corriendo al baño y abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué pasa? Me has asustado...-Draco apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la de ojos color miel, mojándose las manos con el pelo todavía empapado.

-Lo siento. No te vi en la habitación y tuve... miedo. Creí que... No importa.

Había bajado la mirada al reconocer que había tenido miedo. Eso a ella le conmovió profundamente, y se soltó de su agarre para abrazarlo. Con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del rubio, le dijo:

-No te olvides de que te quiero. Te quiero muchísimo.

Él le devolvió el abrazo manteniéndola con fuerza tan cerca como estaba. Cuando pasó, cogidos firmemente de la mano, Ginny quiso volver al jardín.

-¿Puedo pedirte una cosa?

-Claro, pide lo que quieras; lo tendrás.-Dijo él, contento de poder demostrarle su poder. Ella se separó de él y, bromeando, empezó a enumerar;

-Quiero... un palacio en Londres, una mansión en... No, es broma. Quiero que me traigas maquillaje y una buena agua de colonia.-dijo ella, mimosa, abriendo los ojos exageradamente. Draco rió.

-Mira, lo del palacio en Londres está hecho. Dime donde quieres la mansión y la tendrás. Lo último es lo más difícil, así que he decidido que lo elijas tú. ¿Te parece?

Una enorme sonrisa esperanzada y agradecida tiñó el rostro de la pelirroja y se abrazó a él, como si en ello le fuera la vida. Dracó sintió que no tocaba el suelo.

-¡Uy! No me puedo creer que un hombre que habla así de poner y quitar mansiones y palacios, encuentre difícil elegir un par de productos de maquillaje y una colonia sencilla.-Dijo ella provocándole. Él la agarro de la cintura con un brazo y comenzó a caminar.

-Mira, muñeca, no me provoques. Supongo que en casa te enseñaron que si juegas con fuego... te puedes quemar-se había parado y la estaba mirando a los ojos. Ella se soltó de él y le adelantó un par de pasos. Luego, con un movimiento elegante giró medio cuerpo hacia él y le dijo:

-No te esfuerces, yo no te tengo miedo.

Se giró y siguió caminando, lentamente, como para que él pudiera alcanzarla con facilidad. Él la agarró con fuerza de la cintura, desde atrás. Pudo oler perfectamente su champú.

-No me preocupa tu falta de temor. Tú dame sólo unos días y haré que te vuelvas loca de amor por mí. Que te falte el aire cuando yo no esté. Haré que no puedas alejarte de mí, que seas sólo mía… Mía y para siempre, Gin...

Ella se estremeció, las palabras que le susurraba en el oído la hacían temblar. Se sentía tremendamente feliz, no cabía nada más en su mente.

Permanecieron en el jardín hasta que empezó a refrescar, más no hablaron. Volvían a sumirse en sus elocuentes silencios una y otra vez. Cuando la noche extendió su manto frío, Draco insistió para que entraran, quería evitarle un resfriado. Ella se opuso, no tenía frío; pero al final terminó cediendo.

Draco la condujo a otra salita. Una sala toda decorada con toda una gama de rojos. Se sirvieron unas copas y estuvieron hablando hasta tarde. Hablaban de banalidades, de frivolidades. Pero se sentían bien.

Cuando Ginny admitió que ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos más de treinta segundos. Draco la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación. La acostó, la arropó y la besó en la frente.

-Quiero que sepas que, conmigo, nada ni nadie te hará daño. Quiero que seas muy feliz, más feliz de lo que hayas sido nunca y me voy a encargar de eso... Pero... ¿estás...? ¿estás llorando? ¿Por...? ¿Por qué? Yo...

Ella le puso un dedo en los labios. Sus ojos, húmedos, estaban profundamente conmovidos:

-Gracias por todo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así. Segura, protegida, querida y, de alguna manera... Imprescindible.

Él sonrió:

-¡Uy! Pues no me va a costar tanto hacer que te mueras de amor... ¿no? Ya estás bebiendo los vientos por mí... Bueno, al fin y al cabo, lo sabía... Soy irresistible.

-No tienes abuela, ¿no?

-Buenas noches, muñeca. Vuelves a jugar con fuego. Duerme bien.- Le dio un beso en los labios y en las mejillas.

Se levantó y se dispuso a irse pero ella tiró de su brazo. Él perdió el equilibrio y casi se cae encima de ella. La pelirroja rió y él, algo humillado, sólo arqueó las cejas intentando no contagiarse la risa. Al final, resopló, divertido.

-Bueno, ¿qué querías?

-Que me prometas una cosa.

-A ver, princesa, suelta por esa boquita de fresa.-Ginny le colocó bien el cuello de la camisa.

-A lo mejor te parece una estupidez...

-Suéltalo, preciosa.

-Quiero que me prometas que lo primero que veré mañana serán tus ojos...

Draco no sonrió, se quedó quieto. Impasible. Con un rápido movimiento la incorporó hasta sentarla y la abrazó con fuerza mientras le susurraba en el oído: "Te lo prometo, princesa".

Luego le dio un beso en la frente y con un murmullo de buenas noches se fue de la habitación. Ginny se quedó pensativa, creía haberle visto los ojos brillantes... como si fuera a llorar... Pero estaba oscuro, tal vez se había equivocado.

Se acostó y arrebujó entre las sábanas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo durmió sin pesadillas y de un tirón.

_Al día siguiente..._

-Buenos días, princesa.

Ginny abrió los ojos y todo lo que vio fue unos grises mirándola atentamente, muy cerca. Ella esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Estás aquí...

-Sí. ¿Dónde si no?

-No, es que, por un momento... Creí que lo de ayer había sido un sueño, que seguía soñando...

-Entonces... Aún no has despertado, muñeca-dijo acariciándole el rostro. Ella sonrió.

-Deduzco que has soñado conmigo, pues; así que habrás dormido bien, ¿no?

-Mmmm... En realidad, no. Soñaba con un profesor de natación que tuve hace un par de años... ¡Qué hombre!-dijo, pícara.

-Hm... Por un momento creí que hablabas en serio...-dijo Draco con la ceja arqueada.

-¡Eh! Yo hablaba en serio.

-Muy bien. Entonces, no tendrás hambre si has estado soñando con un tipo de plástico y agua oxigenada...- dijo él, levantándose y cogiendo una gran bandeja que había al lado de Ginny.- Creo que me llevaré esto a la cocina.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta pero Ginny fue más rápida que él. Cerró la puerta y se plantó delante de él.

-En mi sueño, el profesor tenía tus ojos,-Ginny se acercó- tu pelo,-le cogió un mechón y se lo echó sobre los ojos- tu voz...

Ginny se abrazó a él. Alzó la cabeza:

-Era ese profesor el que me libraba de hundirme, el que me salvaba siempre. En mi sueño, claro.

Draco sonrió, satisfecho. Ginny le cogió del cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia si.

-Buenos días, amor.-Le dio un beso tan fugaz en los labios, que lo dejó con los ojos cerrados unos segundos. Hasta que la cogió de la cintura y la acompañó de vuelta a la cama. Draco se sentó, pero ella volvió a tumbarse boca abajo con los pies enlazados hacia arriba. En la bandeja había de todo. Empezaron a desayunar. Al cabo de un largo rato:

-He esperado mucho a que despertaras tú sola, pero al final creía que iba a reventar del hambre que tenía, así que decidí despertarte.

-¿Llevabas mucho tiempo esperando?

-Bastante. Como no quería romper la promesa que te hice, me he levantado a las ocho y media.

-Y, ahora, ¿qué hora es?

-Las once menos diez.

-Ah, vale.-Dijo la pelirroja despreocupadamente con un trozo de tostada en la boca. El rubio la miró extrañado.

-¿Te estás enterando de que sólo he dormido cuatro horas por tu culpa?

-Sí,-dijo Ginny extrañada.-Ya.

-¿Y te quedas así?

-¡Oh! Ya entiendo.-se acercó a él y puso cara de fingido interés maternal-¡Pobrecito mío! ¿Tienes sueñecito?

-Ja.

Draco se zafó de su mano.

-No, no. Ya veo cuanto te importaba la estúpida promesa.-Se tumbó boca arriba con los brazos cruzados. Ginny soltó una carcajada.

-¿Se ha enfadado el nene?-se puso de rodillas sobre la cama. Iba a acercarse a él pero se el rubio se levantó y dijo:

-Termina de desayunar y vístete. Vamos a salir.

Se fue hacia la puerta. Ginny tuvo una idea. Se levantó y dijo:

-De acuerdo. ¡Ah!-la pelirroja cayó. El rubio, que se había girado, se abalanzó sobre ella, mortalmente pálido. La cogió y le levantó la cabeza sin dejar de llamarla. Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió:

-No te pongas mimoso, amor.

-¿¡Era mentira?!-La cogió de los hombros y la hizo mirarle a los ojos-No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca más. ¿Has oído? ¡Nunca más!

La soltó con energía. Y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la cama y rodeándose las piernas con los brazos. Ella se incorporó y se puso de rodillas cerca del rubio. Le puso una mano en el hombro y el rubio la rechazó con fuerza. Ella se quedó pensativa durante un rato. Luego, se acercó a él y le susurró al oído: "Lo siento, perdóname. No he sido consciente de lo que hacía".

Draco no dio señales de haberla oído. Pero cuando Ginny se abrazó a su cintura no la rechazó. Luego, ella se las arregló para meter su cabeza dentro del círculo que formaban sus brazos; apoyándola, de esa manera, en el pecho del chico. Entonces él reaccionó. Soltó sus piernas y le cogió la cintura mientras le cogía la barbilla:

-Es que no te das cuenta... Que si a ti te pasa algo... Yo...-Se quedó sin fuerzas. Pero fue ella la que le hizo alzar la cara con su mano en la mejilla pálida del rubio.

-Dilo. Dímelo, por favor.

Él cogió aire.

-Si a ti te pasara algo no me lo perdonaría jamás. Te prometí que nada ni nadie te heriría junto a mí, y no pienso romper mi promesa.

Se abrazaron y ella le dio mil veces las gracias. Cuando se hubieron reconciliado, él salió y ella se cambió de ropa y se aseó. Aún estaba en el baño cuando él volvió a entrar en la habitación.

-¿Estás lista? ¡Vaya! Estás preciosa...

Ginny había elegido uno de los vestidos que no se había puesto nunca. Un vestido de seda blanco, vaporoso y brillante. Era de tirantes y no muy escotado. El vestido tenía ribetes dorados desde las rodillas hasta los pies. Como no tenía zapatos de tacón, el vestido le arrastraba un poquito por detrás. Para sus brazos descubiertos se había puesto un chal de seda blanca semi-transparente que colgaba elegantemente de sus brazos. El pelo lo llevaba suelto con un recogido sencillo: un par de mechones de detrás de las orejas atados en un nudo del propio cabello en la parte de atrás.

-Gracias...-se ruborizó y bajó la cabeza. Él iba vestido con unos vaqueros negros y con una camisa blanca. Imponente pero normal.

El rubio le cogió la barbilla y la miró a los ojos. Su mirada era una mezcla de alegría, orgullo y amor...

-Recuerda que eres sólo mía. Si algo o alguien te molesta, sólo mírame y lo sacaré del medio.

-Sí, padrino-dijo ella bromeando.

Él la cogió de la mano, con una media sonrisa. Sin previo aviso la sacó al pasillo y se abrazó a ella.

-Prepárate.

Ginny empezó a sentir una sensación asfixiante, no veía nada. Cuando ya no le quedaba aire en los pulmones, todo se esclareció. Ginny se tambaleó pero el brazo firme de Draco se ceñía a su cintura, así que no cayó. Estaban a las puertas de un centro comercial "muggle". Por suerte no había nadie cerca que los hubiese visto aparecer. Él sonrió y tiró de ella hacia el interior. Era muy bonito y muy grande. Todo blanco y dorado, como un castillo. Había muy poca gente, era pronto todavía. Ginny lo miró y dio vueltas sobre si misma, riendo. Se acercó a él y le dijo:

-Gracias, muchas gracias.-Apoyó su frente en la barbilla del rubio, mientras le apretaba las manos con fuerza. Luego tiró de él, mirando hacia todos lados, todas las tiendas.

-¡Mira! ¡Allí!-cogió la mano de su acompañante y tiró de él hacia una perfumería.

Estuvieron probando perfumes, o mejor, ella estuvo probando y él oliendo y dando su aprobación o reprobación. Cuando salieron, Draco se quejaba de que había perdido totalmente el olfato y Ginny salía con tres perfumes y un agua de clavel maravillosa. Luego estuvieron en una tienda de ropa, donde Ginny se compró unos vaqueros y dos camisetas. A cada paso que daban ella le agradecía lo que estaba haciendo. Él sonreía y repetía posesivo y con aires de superioridad: "Tú no necesitas nada ni nadie si me tienes a mí. Sólo yo te basto." Ella no le seguía, le dejaba que alardease de esa manera sólo porqué intuía que él era feliz de verla contenta.

Se quedaron allí, de tienda en tienda. Como una pareja normal. Él llevaba las bolsas, ella elegía y él pagaba. Ella era feliz y él lo era sólo con verle los ojos de asombro cada vez que descubría algo nuevo la sonrisa extasiada cada vez que le agradecía y su mano en la de él, presionando, sin querer soltarle.

**Hola!!**

**En el próximo hay una escena romántica que es genial!! Pero luego empiezan los celos y las discusiones de pareja... Les aseguro que no les defraudaráaaa!! Dejen reviews!! Que si no, no lo continúo…**

**Siempre suya,**

**Karin Malfoy**


	9. ¿Un capricho?

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Va el chap. 9!!! Espero que les guste!! Dejen rr!!**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_Estuvieron probando perfumes, o mejor, ella estuvo probando y él oliendo y dando su aprobación o reprobación. Cuando salieron, Draco se quejaba de que había perdido totalmente el olfato y Ginny salía con tres perfumes y un agua de clavel maravillosa. Luego estuvieron en una tienda de ropa, donde Ginny se compró unos vaqueros y dos camisetas. A cada paso que daban ella le agradecía lo que estaba haciendo. Él sonreía y repetía posesivo y con aires de superioridad: "Tú no necesitas nada ni nadie si me tienes a mí. Sólo yo te basto." Ella no le seguía, le dejaba que alardease de esa manera sólo porqué intuía que él era feliz de verla contenta._

_Se quedaron allí, de tienda en tienda. Como una pareja normal. Él llevaba las bolsas, ella elegía y él pagaba. Ella era feliz y él lo era sólo con verle los ojos de asombro cada vez que descubría algo nuevo la sonrisa extasiada cada vez que le agradecía y su mano en la de él, presionando, sin querer soltarle._

_**Capítulo 9; ¿Un capricho?**_

Pronto se les echó encima la hora de comer. Ginny le convenció para ir a comer una hamburguesa muggle. Él se dejó llevar. Pidió ella varios de esos complicados nombres que empezaban por "mac". Cuando lo tuvieron buscaron una mesa. Se sentaron y Ginny lo preparó para comer.

-Eres un desastre, pelirroja.-dijo el rubio riéndose.

-¿Por qué?-dijo ella sorprendida.

-Te has olvidado de los platos, los cubiertos y las copas…-dijo él mirándola, condescendiente. A Ginny le dio tal ataque de risa que tuvo que soltar lo que tenía en las manos. La gente comenzó a mirarles, y ella seguía soltando una carcajada tras otra. Y la cara del rubio era de completa sorpresa y vergüenza.

-¿Quieres parar? ¡La gente nos mira! ¡Basta ya! ¡Weasley! ¡Se acabó!

A la mención de su apellido pareció calmarse pero seguía mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos y con los labios fuertemente apretados conteniendo la risa.

-¿Qué es eso tan gracioso, roja?- Ella se inclinó sobre la mesa acercándose a él.

-Esto, rubito, no se come ni con cubiertos, ni en platos. Y se bebe de la caña de plástico.

-¿Me tomas el pelo? ¡Venga, que no estoy para bromas!

-Mira a tu alrededor.

El rubio puso tal cara de asco, que ella no puedo más que volver a reírse.

-Vámonos. Sucios muggles… Te voy a llevar a un sitio con clase.

Él se levantó pero ella cruzó los brazos en su asiento.

-Quiero comer aquí. Si quieres irte, vete solo.

Él apoyó una rodilla en la silla de ella y se le acercó mucho, mirándola desde arriba.

-No juegues conmigo. -La cogió en brazos y la sacó ante las miradas atónitas del público. Se metió en un fotomatón y allí, desoyendo las protestas de Ginny la abrazó dispuesto a desaparecerse con ella. La pelirroja se resistía y entonces… ¡Flash! ¡Flash! ¡Flash! Salieron ocho fotos tamaño carnet y ambos se quedaron atónitos. Luego una voz metálica les dijo la cantidad que debían pagar.

Con el forcejeo habían pulsado los botones y la habían hecho funcionar. Sorprendido, Draco metió el dinero por la ranura y cogió las fotos. Las miraron y Ginny dejó de forcejear. Se enterneció. En las fotos salía un Draco que la miraba firme pero con cariño. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

Al final pudieron desaparecerse bien. Draco la llevó a un sitio tranquilo, con luz tenue, de música dulce y en vivo. Las mesas eran atendidas por camareros enchaquetados que hacían reverencias. En cuanto vieron a Draco se acercaron tres de ellos que le pidieron el chal a Ginny y a él le preguntaron de cortesía. Al final de los típicos; "es un placer verle, señor" y demás dijo uno de ellos:

-¿La mesa de siempre, señor?

-¿Es que tengo que pedirla?-dijo él con una sonrisa malvada y arrogante.

-No, señor, claro que no-dijo el camarero confundido.

-Si son tan amables de seguirme…-intervino otro que, tras el asentimiento de Draco, los precedió hasta el final del salón. Cruzaron un pasillo y entraron en una habitación donde la temperatura era perfecta, la luz nítida pero sin ser fuerte. Había al fondo una mesa, rodeada de altos y anchos sofás que la tapaban de la vista. Draco que iba entre Ginny y el camarero, ahora se volteó, agarró la mano de la pelirroja y tiró suavemente de ella hasta colocarla delante de él. Le cedió el paso hacia el sofá y despidió al camarero con un despreocupado gesto con la mano.

Se sentaron frente a frente. Todo el servicio estaba preparado: ¡tenía siete cubiertos a cada lado! Según pudo contar Ginny en una ojeada discreta. Se preguntó cómo iba a hacerlo para sacárselo a Draco sin preguntárselo directamente y tiró por el humor:

-¡Vaya! He pasado de no tener cubiertos a tener catorce…

-Quince. No has contado la cucharita que hay entre las copas y el plato.

-¡Oh! Sí, claro… Qué despiste…

Ginny se puso a mirar uno de los cuadros que había colgados en la pared. En él se veía una dama que, desde una playa, veía alejarse un velero. La dama de espaldas miraba hacia él, su gran melena rubia ondeaba al viento, como su vestido que se enredaba entre sus pies y las olas que los acariciaban.

-¿No miras la carta?-antes de que tuviera tiempo de contestar llegó el camarero:

-¿Han decidido ya?-Ginny levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa insincera le dijo:

-Yo no tengo hambre, muchas gracias. Pero si me trae un vaso de agua, se lo agradeceré.

-¿Con gas, con limón, con hielo, con gas, limón y hielo…?

-Tomará champán para beber y para comer…-interrumpió Draco mirando la carta. Pidió una larga retahíla de platos en un idioma que a ella se le antojó a francés. Cuando terminó de hablar Ginny le dijo al camarero, que todavía estaba acabando de apuntar:

-Y para mí el agua, gracias.

Draco levantó la mirada y buscó la de ella. Sin perderla dijo:

-Traiga sólo champaña y de la buena.

-Y agua, por favor.-dijo ella sin apartar la vista.

-Bueno, se acabó-susurró Draco, tan bajo que solo pudo oírlo Ginny. Subió la voz- Traiga champaña. Y hágalo ya.

El camarero se fue escopeteado. Draco se inclinó sobre la mesa y farfulló:

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa? – Ginny con la vista perdida otra vez entre los cuadros no contestó. Con un ágil movimiento, Draco se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Ella le giró la cara. Él puso su cabeza apoyada en su hombro y le susurró al oído:

-Te quiero.

Ella, fría y sin girarse dijo.

-Mientes.

Él retiró la cabeza, sorprendido. Y, dolido, intentando sonar firme dijo:

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Esta vez ella sí que lo miró. Y de la energía con que giró la cabeza el pelo se le fue para el hombro contrario acentuando su expresión salvaje.

-Me dices que si me molesta cualquier cosa te lo diga, tú lo solucionarás. Pero no eres capaz de dejarme comer tranquila lo que a mí me gusta y como a mí me gusta. Me agarras y me traes aquí por la fuerza y ni siquiera aquí me dejas pedir lo que yo quiero. Es una preciosa forma de demostrar que me quieres, ¿no es cier…?-no pudo acabar, porqué Draco había aprisionado sus brazos contra la pared y ella quedó entre él y la pared; la estaba besando. No era agresivo, no le hacía daño en las muñecas. Pero Ginny tenía la respiración entrecortada del discurso que acababa de dar y necesitaba aire. Así que la dejó a los pocos segundos. No le soltó las muñecas.

Ella con los ojos cerrados y recuperando el oxigeno le susurró: "No vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca más." A lo que él contestó con otro susurro: "Di que me quieres, dilo." Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró, ya casi recuperada: "¿Si te lo digo me abrazas muy fuerte?" Draco le soltó las muñecas: "no necesitas decir nada para que yo te abrace" y la abrazó muy fuerte, pero muy dulce. Besando su pelo. Y ella, con la cabeza en el pecho del chico, oyendo palpitar su corazón acelerado, le dijo: "Te quiero." Y para él fue como si todo se iluminase, como si todo cobrase brillo propio, luz propia. Y todos sus músculos se destensaron.

Después de estar un rato en la misma posición, Draco sin dejar de abrazarla aflojó, para que ella pudiera mirarle y le dijo: "Si quieres que volvamos a ese sitio "muggle" sólo tienes que decirlo". Ella se separó un poco más de él y jugueteó con el mantel entre sus dedos. "No es eso es que…" Él le cogió la barbilla y la hizo mirarle. "¿Qué? Dilo. Confía en mi" Ella volvió a bajar la mirada, mientras se sonrojaba. "Yo… No sé comer aquí… no sé usar los cubiertos. No quería… quiero dejarte en ridículo." Ella esperaba oír esa risa sarcástica típica en él. Pero no llegó. Le miró. Él tenía las cejas arqueadas y la miraba.

-Pasar ridículo, por ti, me da igual.-dijo él, serio.

-Pues a mí no.-replicó ella.

-Deja que te enseñe.-Ella le miró agradecida.

-¿Me enseñas?

-Si me lo vuelves a pedir…-dijo él con una sonrisa pícara. Ella rió y le abrazó, esta vez con la cabeza al lado de la suya para poder susurrarle al oído un "te quiero".

-Gin… No soporto que estés enfadada conmigo. Cuando has empezado a insistir en lo del agua y me he dado cuenta que lo estabas casi... No sabes lo que me ha costado controlarme.

Ella se separó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues ¿sabes que es lo que me ha dado mucha rabia, aparte de todo? Que te dijeran lo de "la mesa de siempre". ¿Vienes mucho o qué?

-Pues sí, bastante.

-Con… ¿gente?

-Sí, claro. Venir solo es algo aburrido.

-Y con… -ella trataba de sonar indiferente- mujeres también, ¿no?

-¡Claro!-dijo él sonriendo, maquiavélico- Con muchas. Recuerdo en especial una morena… ¡Qué bien nos lo pasamos juntos!

Ginny lo miraba, calculadora. Arqueó las cejas y se puso a mirar a su alrededor. Pero al rato se giró con fuerza y le dijo:

-¿Y si la morena te dio tan buen resultado, por qué traes ahora una pelirroja?

-No me puedo cerrar posibilidades. Total, por probar… -Ginny abrió la boca de la incredulidad por su descaro y lo miró muy enfadada. Se levantó y quiso salir del lado del rubio, pero cuando ya estaba consiguiéndolo Draco la agarró de la cintura y tiró de ella hacia atrás. Ella cayó sobre su regazo, sentada.

-No te lo habrás creído, ¿verdad, preciosa?

-De ti me espero cualquier cosa.-Contestó altiva.

-¿Esto también?-dijo sacando una caja forrada con terciopelo azul marino. Ginny le miró, desconfiada:

-¿Qué…?- Pero ya había abierto la caja. Era un colgante de oro blanco, de diamantes también blancos. Simbolizaba un sol y, realmente, casi daba luz propia.

Detrás ponía: "Princesa, tú brillas más que el sol."

Ella subió la mirada.

-No, esto no.- Cerró la caja de golpe y se abrazó a él todo lo fuerte que pudo.

-No te voy a querer más por qué me regales cosas así, ¿lo sabías?

-Entonces, ¿Cómo hago que me quieras más, que te vuelvas loca de amor por mí?

-Mírame como me miras siempre; abrázame. Necesito tenerte a mi lado. Han sido muchos meses de oscuridad absoluta…

-Siento que hayas sufrido por mi culpa.

-Yo no lo siento. Porque si no me hubieses secuestrado no te habría conocido.

-Oírte decir estas cosas es recompensa suficiente para mí.

-Sabes que estoy en tu poder. Aunque digas que no. Y yo necesito sentirme protegida… por ti. Necesito que tú me protejas. Que estés conmigo…

-Pues me voy a dedicar a eso a partir de ahora. No necesitas pedírmelo. Es mi mayor aspiración. Te adoro. Adoro cuando me miras, cuando ríes, cuando estás y cuando llegas de repente a mi cabeza. Adoro cada paso que das, lo hermosa que eres cuando sonríes, cuando lloras, cuando te enfadas y arde el fuego de tu pelo dentro de tus ojos. No pienso dejar que nada ni nadie te haga daño, ¿sí? Por Dios, entiende que si te pasa algo me muero, que si dejo de verte me muero. Que ahora todo lo eres tú. Y tengo…-apartó la vista de los ojos de Ginny, miró hacia abajo.- Tengo mucho miedo de ser solo un capricho tuyo, de que no estés realmente enamorada de mi y de que un día puedas irte…

Draco se había estremecido. Ginny sintió tal intensidad de sentimientos que las lágrimas afloraron en sus pupilas. Le hizo levantar la cara.

-¿Crees que esta es la mirada con que se mira un capricho?-Draco sintió que sus ojos escocían. La abrazó, los brazos de ella recogidos en medio del abrazo, él y sus musculosos brazos rodeándola con la firmeza de un abrazo eterno.

**¿Les gustó? Disculpas por el retraaso! Nos vemos! Dejen rr!!**

**Suya Siempre, **

**Karin Malfoy**


	10. Aunque no te pueda ver

**¡Hoola! Aquí les dejo el capítulo 10... ¡Feliz lectura! ;)**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_-Sabes que estoy en tu poder. Aunque digas que no. Y yo necesito sentirme protegida… por ti. Necesito que tú me protejas. Que estés conmigo…_

_-Pues me voy a dedicar a eso a partir de ahora. No necesitas pedírmelo. Es mi mayor aspiración. Te adoro. Adoro cuando me miras, cuando ríes, cuando estás y cuando llegas de repente a mi cabeza. Adoro cada paso que das, lo hermosa que eres cuando sonríes, cuando lloras, cuando te enfadas y arde el fuego de tu pelo dentro de tus ojos. No pienso dejar que nada ni nadie te haga daño, ¿sí? Por Dios, entiende que si te pasa algo me muero, que si dejo de verte me muero. Que ahora todo lo eres tú. Y tengo…-apartó la vista de los ojos de Ginny, miró hacia abajo.- Tengo mucho miedo de ser solo un capricho tuyo, de que no estés realmente enamorada de mi y de que un día puedas irte…_

_Draco se había estremecido. Ginny sintió tal intensidad de sentimientos que las lágrimas afloraron en sus pupilas. Le hizo levantar la cara._

_-¿Crees que esta es la mirada con que se mira un capricho?-Draco sintió que sus ojos escocían. La abrazó, los brazos de ella recogidos en medio del abrazo, él y sus musculosos brazos rodeándola con la firmeza de un abrazo eterno._

_**Capítulo 10; Aunque no te pueda ver.**_

Miles de quilómetros lejos de allí, un hombre moreno y ojiverde discutía con una chica hermosa de pelo castaño y en cinta. Uno pelirrojo les escuchaba sin intervenir.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más me duele?-decía el de pelo color azabache.-Que yo sigo queriéndola como el primer día. Que seguro que si ahora apareciese por esa puerta y me mirara a los ojos, yo no tardaría en perdonarla y volver a suplicarle matrimonio. Que no podría. Que sigo queriéndola.

-Yo estoy segura de que ella también a ti. ¡Harry! ¡Es que no atiendes a razones! ¡La foto pudo haber sido manipulada! ¡Pero te han cegado los celos y la impotencia! Y ahora solo ves lo que necesites ver para sentirte víctima.-dijo sin moverse mucho la pelicastaña.

-¡Claro Hermione! ¿Cómo no? La culpa siempre es mía, siempre mía. ¡Me había olvidado de que para ti, Ginny es santa y que yo soy el que más errores comete del mundo!

-Harry eso no es…

-Sí lo es, Hermione. Y lo sabes. Siempre tengo yo la culpa. A lo mejor sí que hice mal… En aparecer en vuestras vidas. De verdad, joder, siento habéroslas arruinado hasta tal punto, ¿eh? –Con las mejillas rojas por los gritos que daba, el moreno tenía la respiración agitada y los ojos brillantes.

-Pero eso…

-¡Sí, Hermione! ¡Eso es así! ¡Y…!

-Vale ya, Harry.-El pelirrojo, Ron, intervino.- El embarazo está avanzado, ahora el niño lo oye todo y a Hermione no le sienta bien discutir así contigo.

Harry se dejó caer en la butaca, mientras Ron ayudaba a Hermione a subir a su habitación. Luego volvió a bajar.

-¡Eh, colega! Mira, sé que no soy el más indicado para decirte esto, lo sé. Pero… Tal vez sea hora de que empieces a olvidarte de Ginny.-Harry lo miró con furor y a punto de protestar, pero Ron levantó la mano.-Antes de gritarme párate a pensar en lo que supone para mi decir esto. –Silencio.- Es mi hermana, Harry. –Éste bajó la cabeza. Silencio.- Decir esto supone… Implica que ya no espero verla nunca más. ¿Entiendes? He perdido la esperanza de poder volver a ver con vida a mi hermana pequeña, Harry. Nadie lo siente más que yo en la familia, porque la última vez que la vi le grité, le dije de todo... Lo siento, chaval. Pero las cosas… Simplemente, son así.

Lágrimas como puños caían por el rostro de Ron. Lágrimas de un hombre. Pero su cara no se contorsionaba, estaba serena: en un estado de flacidez propia de quien no siente nada. Harry lo abrazó y le palmeó la espalda. Harry también lloraba.

____________________________________

Harry, Ron y Hermione se hallan en los jardines de un castillo. Tantos recuerdos de infancia… Hermione apoyaba su mano en la barriga, fatigada. Tiene a Harry y a Ron cogidos de la mano.

Harry levanta la mano que le queda libre. La dirige hacia su cuello donde los dedos aferran la cadena que lo rodea. Tira. La cadena cuelga, inerte, en la mano de Harry. De ella pende un anillo con un diamante blanco en medio. Es un anillo de compromiso.

Harry llora.

Hermione oculta la cara en el hombro de Ron, brindándole así un cobijo donde ocultar la suya.

Harry besa el anillo. En Hogwarts nació Ginny para Harry y en Hogwarts muere Ginny para Harry.

Echa el brazo hacia atrás y con toda la fuerza de que es capaz lo lanza al lago.

En el momento en que el anillo es devorado por las aguas, Harry grita. Ginny muere. Harry ruge. Y se deja caer en la hierba.

Ron, con los puños apretados y los labios crispados aguanta. Aguanta por Hermione y por el bebé. Aguanta por Harry, que no puede. Aguanta por su familia, por sus padres y hermanos. Aguanta por Ginny, porque ella se lo hubiese pedido. Si hubiese estado allí…

Ya todo ha terminado. Adiós, pequeña. Adiós… Ginny.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Se les acercó el camarero a la mesa y traía el champaña y algunas cosas más. No se separaron. Al pasar unos minutos, habiendo ya quedado atrás el sentimentalismo del momento, rieron con nervios y se pusieron a comer. No hablaron demasiado. No hacía falta. Las miradas que se lanzaban eran suficientemente elocuentes.

Ya en el castillo, Ginny se quedó dormida en el sofá, con la cabeza en el pecho de Draco. Él, que también tenía los ojos cerrados, suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en la de la pelirroja. Pero tras unos momentos abrió los ojos y perdió su mirada en el reloj, nervioso y pensativo. Al cabo de unos minutos se levantó con mucho cuidado y apoyó a la pelirroja en un cojín. La arropó con ternura y quedó unos instantes agachado, a la altura de su rostro. Le acarició el pelo y su rostro se crispó de angustia. Salió de la habitación con los ojos brillantes.

Un rayo de luz se coló entre las cortinas haciendo trampas y despertó a Ginny. Ella buscó al rubio con la mano y al no encontrarlo se levantó con brusquedad. Oyó voces abajo y quiso saber.

-… el objetivo era hacerles sufrir uno a uno!

-Ése fue el objetivo que me impusisteis.

-¡Tú lo aceptaste! Draco, ¡ellos destruyeron todo por lo que siempre habíamos luchado! Qué diría tu padre…

-¿¡Mi padre!? ¡Mi padre me odiaba y quiso matarme!

-Te quería…

-¡No es cierto! Mi madre murió por su culpa. Y no podré perdonárselo jamás.

-Tu madre luchaba por defender aquello en lo que creía.

-¡No! ¡Luchaba por defender aquello en lo que le habíais hecho creer!

-Mira, yo solo he venido a hacerte entrar en razón, y a traerte el mensaje.

-Por favor, Tom, ayúdame… -Por primera vez la voz del rubio vacilaba y se quebraba.- Si le pasa algo a ella, yo…

-Sabes que no puedo hacer nada, hermano. Olvídate de ella, hay millones de mujeres más guapas y mejores para ti.

-No, Tom, ella es la que quiero.- Silencio.- La amo, ¿sabes? Y nunca me había sentido así. Por una vez en mi vida ya no sentía toda esa mierda de la que solíamos hablar antes, ¿te acuerdas?

-Éramos adolescentes, Draco. Ni siquiera supimos ponerle nombre…

-¡Sí! Eran remordimientos. Por eso vomitaste la primera vez que mataste… Aquel hombre, ¿recuerdas? Todo aquello que decíamos, que era secreto entre tú y yo… Aquel sentimiento de suciedad, de asco hacia nosotros mismos, ¿recuerdas? Se llama remordimiento, Tom… Remordimiento.

-Quizá. Pero es tarde. Ya no los siento.

-Nunca has sabido mentir, Tommy.

-Está bien. ¿Y qué? Se aprende a vivir con eso, ¿sabes?

-¡Pero hay una manera de vivir SIN eso! No te haría falta aprender a convivir…

-¿Cómo? ¿Confesando? ¿Entregándonos?

Ninguno habló.

-Tommy, por favor… Huye conmigo. Con nosotros. Por favor…

-No, Draco, es demasiado tarde… Demasiado tarde. Ellos mataron a Moyra. Si estás con ellos, ya no eres mi hermano.

-Tommy, tú no, por favor… -el rubio estaba llorando.

-Como homenaje a la amistad que un día tuvimos-le interrumpió el mortífago que también tenía la voz rota por las lágrimas.- Te prometo que no seré yo quien levante la varita contra ti o contra ella.

-Tommy, por favor… Lo de Moyra fue un accidente…

-¡No! –se oyó un golpe seco. Y luego silencio.

-Lo siento, Draco. Pero no… puedo. ¿No lo entiendes? Da igual… Lo siento, hermano. No deberías haberte enamorado de ella… No deberías haberlo hecho…

La puerta se abrió.

-Solo dime una cosa: tú… ¿merece la pena dar la vida por ella, Draco?

-¿Qué diría Moyra si yo le preguntara eso en relación a ti? -La voz de Draco no tembló.- Que sí. Por eso dio la vida por ti. Porque sí vale la pena. ¿Acaso vivir sin la persona amada vale la pena? Dime que sí y yo mismo mataré a Ginny.

Silencio.

-¡Dímelo!

Silencio.

-Eres un tipo con suerte, hermano. Tú que puedes, da la vida por ella. Haz lo que yo no pude hacer por Moyra. Ámala hasta la muerte. Porque la vida sin ella no tendrá sentido… Pero yo no tengo una segunda oportunidad. Yo no.

-¡Pero sin ti no puedo hacerlo! Te necesito, hermano… Ven conmigo, por favor.

-No, lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. No puedo… No puedo… Cuídate, hermano.

La puerta se cerró y el sonido de un cuerpo que se desploma fue lo único que rompió el silencio. Y después, muy tenues, los sollozos de un hombre. Ginny corrió a su encuentro. Ella también lloraba. Lo abrazó con toda la fuerza de que pudo hacer acopio. Lo acompañó hasta el sofá y le sirvió una copa. Nunca lo había visto así… Él se desahogó en su regazo, mientras ella le susurraba palabras de consuelo y le besaba el pelo.

Tardó un tiempo en recomponerse, pero cuando lo hizo permaneció mucho tiempo con la mirada perdida y con la cabeza de Ginny en su hombro. Se les pasaron las horas en silencio, abrazados, el uno al otro.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-le preguntó Ginny. Draco se levantó y se puso de espaldas a ella para servirse una copa. Se giró hacia ella y le dijo con una mueca en la cara que pretendía ser sonrisa:

-No te preocupes, yo lo arreglaré todo. Bebe un poco, anda.-Le ofreció la copa que llevaba, intacta, en la mano. Ginny la cogió y, sin dejar de mirarle, bebió. En cuanto el líquido tocó sus labios empezó a sentirse mal, la cabeza le daba vueltas y estaba muy cansada. Miró a Draco horrorizada.

-¿Qué… qué me has hecho?- le costaba articular las palabras. Vio con claridad la mirada de dolor que portaban los ojos grises. Intentó levantarse.

-No te preocupes, pequeña. Vas a estar bien. No permitiré que te pase nada. Tienes que comprender…-su voz sonaba suplicante.-Princesa… Te matarían si siguiéramos aquí. Y la vida que yo llevaré en los próximos meses no es para una princesa. ¿Entiendes? Te voy a llevar con tu familia y todos podrán cuidar de ti. Además necesitas verles, ¿eh? Que ya llevas mucho tiempo fuera de casa… Tienes que perdonarme. Tú tienes que vivir. Has de ser feliz. Aunque yo no te pueda ver… Tú tienes que estar a salvo. Tienes que hacerlo por mi... Aunque no te pueda ver…

-No… no… no… Quiero… Contigo…-ya no era capaz de concentrar una frase pero sabía lo que quería decir. Él sacó la caja negra y le puso el collar. Luego susurró al oído de Ginny: "Princesa, sólo se abrirá cuando tú quieras quitártelo. Pero si me quieres sólo un poco… Llévalo puesto, por favor… Por favor…"

Ginny intentaba luchar en contra del sueño, pero este ganaba terreno. Logró colgar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco, pero con tan poca fuerza que cayeron por su propio peso. Cuando ya no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos, se notó cogida por Draco que la llevaba a algún sitio. Intentó halar pero no pudo. El último pensamiento consciente de Ginny fue que su cara estaba mojada y que ella era incapaz de determinar si eran sus lágrimas o las de Draco…

**¡Hooola!**

**¿¿Quiéeen lloró?? Yo séee de tres persoonaas! Jajajajaj! Dejeeen rr!!**

**Un beeeso!**

**Siempre suya, **

**Karin Malfoy**


	11. Hogar, dulce hogar

**Hooola! Va el Oncee!! Feeeliz lectuuura!**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_En el momento en que el anillo es devorado por las aguas, Harry grita. Ginny muere. Harry ruge. Y se deja caer en la hierba. _

_Ron, con los puños apretados y los labios crispados aguanta. Aguanta por Hermione y por el bebé. Aguanta por Harry, que no puede. Aguanta por su familia, por sus padres y hermanos. Aguanta por Ginny, porque ella se lo hubiese pedido. Si hubiese estado allí…_

_Ya todo ha terminado. Adiós, pequeña. Adiós… Ginny._

-----------------------------------------

_-No te preocupes, pequeña. Vas a estar bien. No permitiré que te pase nada. Tienes que comprender…-su voz sonaba suplicante.-Princesa… Te matarían si siguiéramos aquí. Y la vida que yo llevaré en los próximos meses no es para una princesa. ¿Entiendes? Te voy a llevar con tu familia y todos podrán cuidar de ti. Además necesitas verles, ¿eh? Que ya llevas mucho tiempo fuera de casa… Tienes que perdonarme. Tú tienes que vivir. Has de ser feliz. Aunque yo no te pueda ver… Tú tienes que estar a salvo. Tienes que hacerlo por mi... Aunque no te pueda ver…_

_-No… no… no… Quiero… Contigo…-ya no era capaz de concentrar una frase pero sabía lo que quería decir. Él sacó la caja negra y le puso el collar. Luego susurró al oído de Ginny: "Princesa, sólo se abrirá cuando tú quieras quitártelo. Pero si me quieres sólo un poco… Llévalo puesto, por favor… Por favor…" _

_Ginny intentaba luchar en contra del sueño, pero este ganaba terreno. Logró colgar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco, pero con tan poca fuerza que cayeron por su propio peso. Cuando ya no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos, se notó cogida por Draco que la llevaba a algún sitio. Intentó hablar pero no pudo. El último pensamiento consciente de Ginny fue que su cara estaba mojada y que ella era incapaz de determinar si eran sus lágrimas o las de Draco…_

_**Capítulo 11; Hogar, dulce hogar…**_

Llovía. Llovía intensamente. Y la noche era ya cerrada. Sonó la campanilla de una casa que tenía una estructura distinta a las que se podían ver en el pueblo. Se sostenía por arte de magia, al parecer. No tenía soporte ninguno. Dentro, las luces estaban encendidas.

Tardaron un poco en abrir la puerta. Abrió Granger, ¡vaya! Estaba en cinta. Quedó unos minutos contemplando la belleza de lo que tenía delante con la luz que le venía de detrás de ella, de la casa. Tenía delante una gran litera, cubierta con un dosel de una tela magnífica, rosa pálido, bordado por las puntillas, de un material que ni la seda podía igualar. Los cuatro postes que sostenían la litera y el dosel, eran de una madera riquísima, tallados a mano con unos adornos espléndidos. Era, en resumen, una de esas cosas que por su sencillez prueban su majestuosidad.

En uno de las furiosas y esporádicas ráfagas de viento el dosel se abrió por unos segundos ante la cara atónita de la mujer embarazada. Se cubrió la boca con la mano…

-Hermione, ¿quién es?-la voz de una mujer mayor atravesó la penumbra de la noche y el rugido de la lluvia. Ella solo pudo destaparse la boca para gritar "¡Ron!". Al momento siguiente, en la puerta había cinco personas más. Todos ellos pelirrojos. Abrieron el dosel y las exclamaciones fueron pocas. La señora Weasley rompió a llorar y se lanzó encima de la litera, donde la lluvia no llegaba. Entre todos la sacaron y ayudaron a entrar a la joven que había en la litera. Luego, Charlie, Ron y George se llevaron la litera al porche del garaje para que no se mojara. Los tres, antes de entrar en la casa de nuevo, escudriñaron la oscuridad: en busca de un atisbo de alguien o de algo que no sabían si era amigo o enemigo.

Al fin entraron en casa.

La ajetreada señora Weasley se movía por la cocina en busca de algo que hacer después de haber besado a su hija infinitas veces. Se paraba, de sopetón, y la miraba, como para asegurarse de que no era una fantasía. Los demás discutían. Hermione con la mano apoyada en su marido, que la miraba, callado, sin decir nada, sin siquiera parpadear. El señor Weasley dio a George y a Charlie encargos: George tenía que aparecerse en Shell Cottage (la casa de el hermano mayor) y avisarles de la noticia y Charlie tenía que ir a Hogwarts a por la señora Pomfrey para que revisara a Ginny. Tenían que asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Gradualmente, la casa se quedó en silencio. Sólo el ruido ocasional de algún cacharro en la cocina. Y Ron y Hermione; perdidos en la contemplación de ese rostro pecoso, esas pestañas largas y curvas, ese pelo color fuego, esas manos chiquitinas y elegantes… Perdidos en la contemplación de aquella a la que creyeron perdida para siempre, de aquella a la que creyeron no volver a ver. Se quedaron mucho tiempo así.

Volvió George con Bill y Fleur y otra vez hubo llantos, exclamaciones, gritos, suspiros… Trajo Charlie a la señora Pomfrey que, alegre, la examinó y dijo que solo era una de esas pociones del sueño que hacen efecto instantáneo pero duran poco: en un máximo de 12 horas despertaría… El señor Weasley volvió del Ministerio, donde había proclamado la aparición, y había ordenado el cese de la búsqueda. La señora Weasley los llamó a todos a la cocina: acababa de preparar chocolate caliente. Todos fueron hacia allí, llenos de júbilo y emoción. Hermione se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del rostro de Ron. Apoyó su frente en la sien de su marido y cerró los ojos.

-Hay que decírselo.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Mañana se lo diremos.

-Sí, mañana.

-Ella está bien, Ron.

-Sí, está bien.

-Ven, anda, vamos a la cocina.

Ella se levantó y salió del salón. Él se acercó a su hermana, le puso el pelo tras la oreja y la besó en la frente. Cuando alzó la cabeza vio un destello dorado en la ventana. Rápido como un rayo abrió la puerta y salió. No puedo ver nada. Y entró en la casa.

El hombre cuyo cabello había ocasionado ese destello, estaba escondido bajo su capa a la sombra de un árbol. Se descubrió el rostro. La lluvia lo empapó en cuestión de segundos. Miró a la casa. En aquella ventana, aquel salón, aquel sofá… Allí quedaba su corazón.

Firme e inexorable descendió la colina, atravesó el cerco y se giró para volver a mirar: solo una vez más.

Un rugido espantoso tronó más alto que la tormenta. Delirante, agonizante, desgarrador. En la cocina, Ron y Hermione lo habían oído. Se miraron, no dijeron nada.

Allá fuera el viento y la lluvia arrasaban. Allá fuera ya no había nadie.

Pasaron las horas: ya era de día. Sin previo aviso, Harry había llegado a la casa de los Weasley. Desde lo que pasó en el lago, sonreía y se veía en paz consigo mismo. Y entró en la casa. Y vio a todos acomodados, sin haber dormido, alrededor del sofá, donde estaba… Se sintió desfallecer. Todos se habían tensado cuando había entrado. Ron, que se había puesto en pie dijo:

-Harry, la dejaron anoche en la puerta de casa. Ahora iba a avisarte.

Harry le apartó con el brazo y desesperadamente se acercó al sofá y se arrodilló en el suelo, cogiendo la mano inerte y besándola. Apoyó la cabeza en la manta y sollozó. Todos le miraban; compasivos, comprensivos y aliviados. Quedó así durante una hora. Los otros miraban sin poder perder de vista esos mechones pelirrojos por miedo a que se esfumaran de repente y toda la alegría no hubiese sido más que una ilusión fruto de la desesperación por encontrarla viva.

La señora Weasley los llamó a desayunar. Se quedaron Harry y Ron. Harry seguía sin moverse de su lado. Levantó la cabeza, y sin dejar de mirarla preguntó:

-¿Está bien?

-Sí, tiene que faltar poco para que despierte.

Harry asintió. Se echó para atrás y se apoyó en un sillón. No hizo ademán de moverse. Como si les hubiera escuchado, Ginny se removió y tras unos segundos de suspensión, abrió los ojos. En los segundos que Harry tardaba en reaccionar Ron pudo ver que Ginny observaba y reconocía su entorno y que lejos de parecer aliviada, sus ojos se tiñeron de un dolor inmenso mientras su mano derecha se deslizaba hacia un punto cerca de su cuello agarrando algo por debajo del vestido tan hermoso que le habían encontrado puesto.

Harry se levantó. Miró a Ginny desde arriba. Ella, al verle, intentó incorporarse. Pero el fue más rápido y la cubrió en un abrazo.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo ella, su voz: un hilo.

-Siempre supe que tenías el mismo complejo que yo: el de salvar al mundo entero antes de salvarte tú.-su voz era ronca y aunque trataba de contener las lágrimas salían solas.- Yo estoy bien, pequeña. ¿Y tú?

-Bien, Harry. Estoy bien.-Ron que se había levantado, le puso la mano en el hombro de Harry.

-Dejarás un poco de ella para mí, ¿no?

-¡Ron!-En cuanto Harry se apartó, Ginny se escondió entre los brazos de su hermano, aferrándose fuerte a esa protección tan familiar que le brindaban, sin poder olvidar que se había sentido muy protegida en los días anteriores, protegida y… enamorada. Estando allí, escondida en el pecho de Ron, se permitió llorar un poquito porque sentía que tendría que hacerles daño, tarde o temprano. A Ron, a Harry, a papá…

Harry salió para avisar a la familia de que había despertado, y Ron aprovechó para apartar a su hermana un poco y secarle las lágrimas, sonriendo para calmarla.

-Que no te vean llorar, pequeña. Sonríe: estás en casa. Y… Lo siento.

**FLASH BACK**

-¡Tú y tus estúpidas manías!

-¡Ron!

-¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! No me mires así, esa mirada te servirá con mamá pero no conmigo. Por Dios, Ginny… ¡deja ya de jugar con Harry!

-Yo no… No lo entiendes.

-Claro. ¡No entiendo por qué juegas con él así! ¡Eres una niñata caprichosa y mimada! ¡No sabes ni qué es lo que quieres! ¡Mírate! ¡Ya es hora de que crezcas! ¡Deja ya de hacerte la niña pequeña e indefensa! ¡Ya no te pega!

-¡Vale ya, Ron! No hables de lo que no sabes.

-Sí, claro. No sé nada, pero yo ya tengo un matrimonio estable, soy alguien.

Con una mirada de rencor, Ron se alejaba de Ginny dejándola sin aire por ese último golpe bajo y con las lágrimas desbordadas.

**FINISH FLASH BACK**

Ahora, él estaba seguro de que ella también se acordaba. Lo que hizo fue abrazarla más fuerte y decirle:

-Perdóname, enana. Te quiero muchísimo y lo sabes; es que, a veces, me dejo llevar y soy un patán y un animal y… Lo siento.

-¡Caramba, Ron! Que delicado… Has crecido por dentro. -dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce. Extrañada, sorprendida por el tacto demostrado por su hermano.-Gracias. No te guardo rencor, hermanito. Yo también te quiero…-no pudo continuar la frase porque entraron en tropel todos los Weasley más Hermione.

-¡Ginny!

-¡Hija mía querida!

-¡Enana pelirroja!

-¡Pequeña!

-¡¿Qué pasa, hermanita?!

-¡Mamá! ¡Déjala respirar!

La señora Weasley se había abalanzado prácticamente sobre ella. Sentada en el sofá, la abrazaba y la acunaba. Sin dejar de llorar de alegría. Cuando se levantó para que los demás pudieran abrazarla, los primeros fueron Fred y George. Que detrás de las bromas y los chistes, se les veía profundamente aliviados de volver a tenerla allí. Luego Bill, que la acarició el pelo como cuando era pequeña y por último…

-Charlie… ¿qué…?

-Tenía que venir, pequeña. Yo… tenía que estar aquí cuando llegaras. Sabía que lo harías, nunca perdí la esperanza.- Ginny se abrazó a su hermano, con gratitud. Ella siempre había sido la niña de sus ojos…

-Perdóname, Charlie… Perdóname.-le susurró, tan bajito que solo pudo oírlo él. Su respuesta fue abrazarla más fuerte y decirle en el mismo tono de voz:

-No, cielo. No hay nada que perdonar. Soy yo el que debería pedírtelo, te prometí que nunca te dejaría sola y lejos de mí, ¿te acuerdas?

**FLASH BACK**

Una niña de no más de cinco años estaba tumbada en la hierba acompañada por un joven que aparentaba unos catorce, más o menos. Ambos, recostados en la hierba miraban las estrellas de una noche con luna.

-Charlie…

-¿Hmmm?

-¿Tú me quieres?

-Claro.

-¿Me quieres mucho?

-Sí.

-Pero, ¿cuánto?

-Pueees… Tanto, tanto que si mamá lo pusiera en un pastel, el pastel se saldría del universo.

-¡Uaaala…!

-¿Ves esa estrella, Ginny?

-¡Sí! ¿Qué le pasa?

-¡Mira, mira! ¡Te ha guiñado! ¡Uy, mira! Otra vez…

-¡Es verdad! Y eso qué significa, ¿Charlie?

-Significa que esa estrella quiere guardarte un secreto. Tienes que pensarlo y decírselo en voz muy bajita par que nadie más que tú y ella lo oiga. Un secreto y un deseo para que te lo cumpla.

-¡Pero si está muy lejos!

-Claro, pero si te ha elegido a ti, te oirá. Por muy bajito que le hables.

La niña se quedó en silencio mirando esa estrella juguetona.

-Charlie…

-¿Hmmm?

-¿Y si me quieres tanto por qué te vas a Hogwarts tanto tiempo sin venir a casa ni una vez?-Charlie se incoporó, apoyado en el brazo, miró a su hermana a los ojos y le acarició la frente.

-Pequeña mía, Tengo que ir a Hogwarts… A mí me encantaría poder quedarme aquí, verte crecer, jugar contigo, arroparte y leerte cuentos por la noche… Pero debo ir al colegio, como tú deberás hacerlo un día dentro de poco. No estoy lejos porque quiera, princesa.

La niña bajó la mirada, lo había entendido, pero seguía sintiéndolo demasiado.

-Mira, te prometo una cosa, ¿sí?-dijo su hermano cogiéndola de la barbilla, haciendo que se viesen a los ojos.-Te prometo que una vez que tú hayas acabado el colegio no te dejaré sola ni me iré lejos de ti mucho tiempo, ¿vale?

La niña sonrió, sus ojos brillaban.

-¿De verdad? ¿Me lo prometes, Charlie?

-Te lo prometo de verdad.

La niña se echó a sus brazos, haciendo que volviese a tumbarse sobre la hierba. Reían. Pero de repente ella paró y se bajó de encima de Charlie.

-Espera, que ya sé qué secreto quiero que me guarde mi estrella.

La miró y cerró los ojos muy fuerte, concentrada. Luego, con los dientes apretados murmuró:

-¿Sabes? Mi secreto es que Charlie es el mejor hermano del mundo. Ese es mi secreto. Y mi deseo es que quiero que siempre esté contento, no como cuando me dice que lo está pero me mira triste. Sino que esté siempre contento como cuando me mira bonito con los ojos brillantes. ¿Vale?

Charlie no pudo resistirse y se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla. Temblaba.

-¿Por qué lloras, Charlie?

-No lloro, cielo.

-¿Me lo dices porqué no me lo quieres decir?

Él rió.

-Me has pillado.-Puso cara de inocente, pretendiendo hacer una broma. Pero ella se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos y apoyó su barbilla en ellas, pensativa. Y dijo para sí misma:

-Pues la estrella no ha funcionado.

Charlie se sentó a su lado, en la misma postura, mirando al cielo.

-Ginny, lloraba de alegría, de puro contento por tenerte a ti de hermana. Es que a veces soy un poco tonto y me olvido de que tengo una herman tan estupenda y cuando tú me lo recuerdas… Me muero de alegría.

-A ver, mírame a los ojos.

Charlie se levantó y la cogió por la cintura, la levantó en el aire y se puso a la altura de los ojos. Ella miró, inquisitiva, sus ojos.

-¿Qué te parece? ¿Te digo la verdad o no?-dijo él. Como respuesta ella le tendió los brazos para abrazarse a él. Y con ella en los brazos, entró en casa.

**FINISH FLASH BACK**

Charlie estaba seguro de que ella también estaba recordándolo.

-Ya rompí mi promesa una vez, yéndome a Rumanía. Nunca más, princesa, nunca más.

-Pero… Charlie… Tus dragones…

-Shhh… No te preocupes por eso ahora, mi vida. Yo estoy aquí y tú estás a salvo. Punto.

Y la abrazó más fuerte. Parecía que todos hubieran hecho pacto de silencio respecto a su secuestro. Nadie le estaba preguntando cómo la habían tratado o dónde había estado. Mejor así. Ella temía traicionar sus sentimientos si la forzaban a recordar demasiado. "Y Draco… Draco… ¿dónde estará? ¿Estará bien? Por favor, por favor que esté bien. Que esté a salvo…"

Desayunaron todos juntos. Ginny en todo momento sostenida por Charlie. Harry no le quitaba la vista de encima pero no decía nada. Ginny temió el momento en que habría de enfrentarse a él. Todos reían, no había sitio para la tristeza. Aunque el corazón de Ginny se estuviera ahogando en ella.

La señora Weasley propuso que invitaran al resto de la Orden a comer con ellos, que organizaran una fiesta esa misma noche. Así, todos se pusieron en pie y se dirigieron a salir.

-Adiós, enana. ¡Pásatelo en grande! y espera que lleguemos nosotros para la fiesta de esta noche… ¡que tiemble el mundo mágico!-Los dos, Fred y George, aullaron provocando una sonrisa de la pelirroja.

Bill volvió a acariciarle la cabeza y le besó la frente con una mirada preocupada. El señor Weasley la abrazó con fuerza, como si no quisiera soltarla y luego le besó la mejilla:

-No te preocupes, papá. Estaré bien.

-Claro, mi niña; estarás bien.-respondió auto convenciéndose y salió. Harry se acercó a ella que no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Él le cogió las manos y las besó: sus ojos se volvieron a cruzar. Él colocó un mechó del pelo de fuego tras su oreja, la miró angustiado, como si temiera que saliendo la perdería otra vez y luego se fue.

Ron, besó a Hermione y se acercó a su hermana, a la que besó en la frente. Sonrió, guiñó un ojo y se fue. Charlie se levantó, había elegido ser el último. Se acercó a Ginny. Era bajito para ser hombre pero le sacaba un par de centímetros a Ginny. Apoyó su frente en la de su hermana y ambos cerraron los ojos. Él le pasó los brazos por la espalda, y la estrechó en un abrazo que la hizo sentirse a salvo de todo. Ginny le cogió del cuello d la camisa y le susurró, suplicante:

-Vuelve pronto.

-Tranquila. Antes de que te des cuenta, mi vida, estaré aquí de nuevo.-Abrió los ojos y la obligó a mirarle.-¿Me esperas?

-Te espero.-afirmó ella, sintiéndose chiquita ante la inmensidad del amor de su hermano. Él aún acarició su mejilla antes de partir y de decirle en un murmullo anhelante:

-Por favor… Espérame aquí: a salvo.

No le dio tiempo a responder y se fue.

**¡¡Hola!!**

**¿¿Les gustó el capi??**

**¡En el próximo hay escena para Draco!**

**Pero dejen rr! Por favor!!**

**Siempre suya;**

**Karin Malfoy.**


	12. Que no se puede vivir sin aire

**Hola! Va el doce!**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_La ajetreada señora Weasley se movía por la cocina en busca de algo que hacer después de haber besado a su hija infinitas veces. Se paraba, de sopetón, y la miraba, como para asegurarse de que no era una fantasía. Los demás discutían. Hermione con la mano apoyada en su marido, que la miraba, callado, sin decir nada, sin siquiera parpadear. El señor Weasley dio a George y a Charlie encargos: George tenía que aparecerse en Shell Cottage (la casa de el hermano mayor) y avisarles de la noticia y Charlie tenía que ir a Hogwarts a por la señora Pomfrey para que revisara a Ginny. Tenían que asegurarse de que estaba bien._

_Harry se levantó. Miró a Ginny desde arriba. Ella, al verle, intentó incorporarse. Pero el fue más rápido y la cubrió en un abrazo._

_-¿Estás bien?-dijo ella, su voz: un hilo. _

_-Siempre supe que tenías el mismo complejo que yo: el de salvar al mundo entero antes de salvarte tú.-su voz era ronca y aunque trataba de contener las lágrimas salían solas.- Yo estoy bien, pequeña. ¿Y tú?_

_-Bien, Harry. Estoy bien._

_Charlie estaba seguro de que ella también estaba recordándolo._

_-Ya rompí mi promesa una vez, yéndome a Rumanía. Nunca más, princesa, nunca más._

_-Pero… Charlie… Tus dragones…_

_-Shhh… No te preocupes por eso ahora, mi vida. Yo estoy aquí y tú estás a salvo. Punto._

_Y la abrazó más fuerte. Parecía que todos hubieran hecho pacto de silencio respecto a su secuestro. Nadie le estaba preguntando cómo la habían tratado o dónde había estado. Mejor así. Ella temía traicionar sus sentimientos si la forzaban a recordar demasiado. "Y Draco… Draco… ¿dónde estará? ¿Estará bien? Por favor, por favor que esté bien. Que esté a salvo…" _

_Charlie se levantó, había elegido ser el último. Se acercó a Ginny. Era bajito para ser hombre pero le sacaba un par de centímetros. Apoyó su frente en la de su hermana y ambos cerraron los ojos. Él le pasó los brazos por la espalda, y la estrechó en un abrazo que la hizo sentirse a salvo de todo. Ginny le cogió del cuello de la camisa y le susurró, suplicante:_

_-Vuelve pronto._

_-Tranquila. Antes de que te des cuenta, mi vida, estaré aquí de nuevo.-Abrió los ojos y la obligó a mirarle.- ¿Me esperas?_

_-Te espero.-afirmó ella, sintiéndose chiquita ante la inmensidad del amor de su hermano. Él aún acarició su mejilla antes de partir y de decirle en un murmullo anhelante:_

_-Por favor… Espérame aquí: a salvo._

_No le dio tiempo a responder y se fue._

_**Capítulo 12; Que no se puede vivir sin aire.**_

Ella permaneció mirando la puerta. Su madre subió para arreglar las habitaciones, con una mirada que persuadía a Hermione de no quitarle la vista de encima a la pelirroja. Ella siguió mirando el sitio donde escasos segundos antes había desaparecido su hermano, con una última mirada preocupada y cariñosamente desesperada.

Discretamente y en silencio, eso hizo. No dejó de observarla. Sus facciones habían cambiado ligeramente. Más delgada, algo demacrada pero sin ojeras. No pudo dejar de notar algo de dolor dentro. Por eso, cuando la pelirroja se levantó y salió al jardín, la siguió.

Hermione salió a contemplarla, se quedó unos pasos por detrás, sin hacer ruido. La brisa matutina, suave y helada, les acariciaba el rostro pero el sol, compadecido, se imponía y les cubría el rostro con su resplandor y calor. Hermione la miraba. Ginny ahora tenía los ojos cerrados... Dejaba que los rayos le lamieran la cara: pretendiendo, quizá, que evaporaran esas lágrimas que corrían despacito por su rostro. Así, ella que se abrazaba a si misma con ese vestido blanco hermoso, parecía una especie de deidad efímera y meláncolica.

El tiempo se difuminó; el tiempo que estuvieron allí podía haber sido un segundo y un año, a la vez. Pero se acabó. No hubo nada pero de repente, Hermione sentía que ya se había acabado. Y se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro a Ginny. No pretendía que le contara nada, solo hacerle saber que ella estaba allí. Que no se sintiera sola. Que supiera que había alguien que había contemplado su sufrimiento, aunque no supiera cual fuera la razón para tal.-¿De cuánto estás?

-De siete meses.

-Vaya… Si que ha pasado el tiempo… Y, ¿sabes ya que será?

-No. No quisimos saberlo. Preferimos que sea sorpresa.

-¿Cómo le llamaréis?

-Si es chica Rose y si es niño Jack.

-Suenan genial. ¿Has tenido náuseas?

-Uy… Sí… Los primeros meses fueron horribles. Y los antojos… Madre mía…

La pelirroja sonrió levemente, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Siento habérmelo perdido.

-¡Qué dices, tonta! ¡No te has perdido nada! Además, Ron y yo… Bueno… Lo habíamos hablado antes de que desapar… Bueno, dijimos que nos gustaría que tú fueras la madrina de nuestro primer hijo. Tú y Harry. ¿Te gustaría?

-Me encantaría. Gracias, Hermione.- Bajo los párpados que el sol acariciaba cayeron dos lágrimas.

-Ginny, sabes que estamos contigo, ¿no? Si necesitas hablar con alguien…

-Hermione, yo…

Llorando con serenidad se lo contó todo. Todo. No se guardó nada. Le contó lo que había sentido, lo que había pensado. Porque le surgía, era algo que no tenía que forzar. Era fácil y le deshacía el nudo de la garganta. Le dijo que lo había intentado, había intentado no quererle. Le había costado aceptar que le quería. Y sin embargo, le quería. Le contó las bromas, los chistes, las ironías que habían cruzado.

Se lo contó allí, con los ojos cerrados, abrazada a si misma.

Y Hermione, estremecida, escuchaba.

Cuando Ginny acabó de hablar el sol ya estaba arriba. Ella ya estaba más tranquila. Ahora ya se veía capaz de afrontar a su familia sin tener esas inmensas ganas de llorar que la habían acuciado desde que despertó.

-Él nunca me tocó… Me quería… Me quiere.

-Ginny… ¿Dónde está ahora? – Por vez primera ella abrió los ojos y la miró, angustiada.

-No lo sé… No sé… Lo que te he contado: la conversación con ese amigo… Supongo que estará huyendo. Me rompe pensar cómo debe de estar viviendo. Quién sabe si tendrá algo para comer… O si lo persiguen. O si le han encontrado ya.

-A ver, Ginny. No dramatices. Es mago; así que lo de la supervivencia no se le ha de dar mal.

-Sí… Es verdad. ¿Pero y si le han cogido?

-Él te dejó ayer aquí. Así que no debe de haber pasado más de un día desde la visita de ese tal Tom a Malf… Draco, ¿no? Pues yo dudo que le hayan cogido porque el tal Tom habrá querido darle tiempo a M… Draco, ¿era su amigo, no? Así que, francamente, dudo que sepan que M… Draco ya no es de los suyos. En caso de que él no te haya mentido. ¿Has considerado esa posibilidad, Ginny?-lo dijo a sabiendas de que le haría daño. Pero era su deber: ella era su cuñada… Su mejor amiga.

-Sí, Hermione. Sí. Pero mira.-Del cuello del vestido sacó el collar.-¿Para qué hacer la mentira tan realista? Si fuera mentira, ¿por qué devolverme? Si fuera mentira, habría intentado propasarse. Y no lo hizo. Me trató como dice el colgante… Como a una princesa. Además, algo muy dentro me dice que le quiero y que él me quiere a mi. No voy a dudar de él y de su amor. Sobre todo porque el hecho de que yo esté aquí es una prueba real. Que me quiere y que yo le quiero a él es lo único que tiene valor para mi en este momento. ¿Sabes, Hermione? En todo este tiempo solo he aprendido una cosa: Que no se puede vivir sin aire. Y lo he intentado. Telo juro. Te juro que…-la voz se le quebró. Lloraba.-Te juro que he intentado vivir sin él. Pero no pude. Y no puedo. No se puede vivir sin aire.

Hermione la abrazó. Y, al cabo de un rato en silencio, siguió preguntando:

-Y… ¿no sabes dónde estabais?

-No… Creo que debía de ser el norte de Europa porque era todo verde y llovía mucho, incluso en verano… El castillo era antiguo y me dijo que pertenecía a sus antepasados… Me encantó cuando estuvo enseñándomelo. ¿Ves? Si fuera mentira no me habría contado todas esas cosas, ni me lo habría enseñado.

Hubo una pausa.

-Sabes que les va a ser difícil, ¿verdad?

Ginny entendió.

-Sí. Lo sé.

-Y que les dolerá.- Ginny asintió.- A Harry en especial. – Hermione había tocado la llaga.

-Hermione: herir a Harry es lo último que yo desearía en el mundo. Me rompí a mi misma mientras duró el encierro intentando quererle. Pero le veía y… Como a Ron. Igual. Por eso le dije que tenía que pensármelo. Si no… Le hubiese dicho que no. No… No le quiero, Hermione. Y ahora, más que nunca, le veo tan solo como a un hermano. Pero no quiero hacerle daño: nunca he querido.

-Lo sé, Ginny. Pero tienes que saberlo. No esperes que lo acepten sin más. Lo peor que puede pasar es que te retiren la palabra y que busquen venganza en él. Y no solo Harry. Creo que Ron tampoco lo llevaría bien.

-Por eso prefiero aplazarlo… No quiero decírselo aún. A nadie. Ni siquiera a Charlie. Draco necesita tiempo. Y yo… no quiero que mi vuelta a casa se vea nublada tan pronto. Os echaba de menos.

-Ginny…-Hermione la abrazó más fuerte.- Me alegro de que estés de vuel…

-¡Ay! ¿Lo has notado? ¡Yo también! ¡Hermione! ¡Rose se ha movido! Bueno… o Jack.

Hermione reía. El bebé había pateado la barriga de su mamá mientras esta estaba siendo presionada contra Ginny por el abrazo. Cogidas del brazo, entraron en la casa riendo. Estuvieron ayudando a la señora Weasley que miraba a su hija como si acabara de nacer. Comieron las tres juntas, riendo. Y pasaron toda la tarde viendo fotos de familia, riendo de las caras de los chicos Weasley. Se les hizo de noche sin que se dieran cuenta.

-¡Uy! Tres mujeres que se ríen juntas… Mal rollo.

-¡Ron! ¿Qué tal el día? – Hermione se levantó y fue a besarle.

-Bien, Mione. ¿Y tú? ¿Y Rose?

-Bien los dos. Aunque no des por sentado que sea una chica. Tal vez sea Jack.

-Cierto, cariño. Y tal vez sea Rose.

La señora Weasley, Ginny, Hermione y Ron rieron.

-¡Ay! ¡Que ya va a ser la hora de cenar!- y como una histérica se puso en la cocina, mandando platos, fuentes y demás utensilios por el aire a través de la casa. Pronto llegaron Fred y George, que intuían el estado de ánimo de su madre y que, antes de entrar a la casa a saludar, prepararon las mesas en el jardín, con sus respectivos manteles y adornos. A medida que la señora Weasley iba acabando platos, Hermione se encargaba de transportarlos a las mesas, porque la señora Weasley no se fiaba de Ron para esa tarea. Ron llevaba las sillas, ponía las luces y los encantamientos apropiados alrededor de la casa; ya que esa noche, no querían ser molestados por nada ni nadie.

Todo estaba encarrilado, Ginny estaba al lado de su madre, en la cocina. Aunque no le dejaba hacer muchas cosas. Pronto llegaron Bill y Fleur que, despampanante como siempre, colmó a Ginny de halagos. Más tarde aparecieron Percy, Remus y Tonks. Todos encantados de ver a Ginny, en especial Tonks, que la abrazó y casi llora. Luego aparecieron Hagrid, con su horrible traje marrón, y Kingsley que avisó que se tendría que ir antes del postre, agobiado por la nueva reelección.

Llegó, al poco tiempo, el señor Weasley. Y, con él, Harry. Se detuvieron ambos para mirar a Ginny. Uno con ansiedad y preocupación y el otro con dolor, amor y admiración. Ginny bajó la mirada. Se sintió terriblemente mal.

-Hola, cariño. Me alegra ver que estás bien.

-Hola, papá. Gracias… Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, mi cielo. Y yo a ti.-y besándole la frente se alejó para saludar a su mujer y a sus invitados. Ginny le miró alejarse, fingiendo no saber que la mirada de Harry seguía en ella, rogando que no le pidiese hablar. Hoy no, pensaba, por favor: hoy no.

-Mmmm… Esto… Ginny… Yo…

-Harry…

-Sí, lo sé. Ahora no. Solo quería asegurarme de que nos debemos una conversación. Cuando haya pasado todo esto.-dijo mirando la fiesta.

-Gracias, Harry. De verdad, gracias.-dijo Ginny mirándole a los ojos.

-Ginny… Te quiero.-y sin más, se alejó. Y ella se quedó sintiéndose tremendamente culpable. Pero un pensamiento le desvió la concentración: Charlie aun no llegaba.

-¡Ginny! Ven a la mesa.

-¡No, mamá! ¿Y Charlie? Id comiendo, si queréis, yo le espero. No debe tardar…

-Ya estoy aquí, niña bonita. – Mientras ella se sumergía en su abrazo, le susurró-¡vaya! Parece que eres la única que me quiere en esta casa… ¡Gracias por esperarme, chiquitina!

-Charles… te he echado de menos.

-Ginevra… ¡vamos! No te pongas mimosa…-dijo él continuando su juego privado de llamarse por sus nombres completos. Se lo inventaron cuando ambos se quejaron de que sus diminutivos habían perdido el tono cariñoso por el exceso de uso. Era… Su juego especial. Justo antes de soltarse de su abrazo, ella hizo ademán de besarle la mejilla y de paso le susurró al oído.

-Sálvame de Harry, por favor.-Él sonrió, simulando que le había hecho gracia el beso en la mejilla. Así mismo le respondió con otro en la frente, diciéndole con suavidad y con su más grande sonrisa:

-Siempre seré tu caballero, princesita. Yo te salvaré.

Juntos se dirigieron a la mesa. Se sentaron Ginny a la cabeza y Charlie a su lado. Se levantó el señor Weasley y dijo:

-No sé a quién debo el milagro de tenerte de vuelta, Ginny.-No era una pregunta.- Pero gracias. Gracias a Dios que estás aquí sana y salva. Con tu familia y tus amigos. De vuelta a casa. Brindemos por eso, amigos. Mi hija está en casa.

Todos se levantaron y brindaron mirando a Ginny. Ella se puso colorada y acudió al hombro de Charlie que se lo brindaba sin reparos para que ocultase el rostro que pronto estaría inundado en lágrimas. La señora Weasley dio la orden para que la cena se empezara a servir. Y eso hizo. Todos se sentaron y empezaron a conversar alegremente.

Ginny estaba muy entretenida cuando de repente vio que el ambiente entre Harry y Kingsley se había puesto tenso.

-… no necesito ninguna niñera.

-No se trata de…

-No la he tenido hasta ahora y no la he necesitado, Kingsley.

-Harry, creo que deberías escuchar…

-¡Hermione! Esto no tiene vuelta de hoja. No necesito que esa cría me venga detrás, literalmente cosida a los bajos de mis pantalones, para intentar protegerme.

-Mira Harry, te aprecio mucho pero ahora cállate y escúchame. Han devuelto a Ginny sin más, ¡sin pedir rescate! ¡Sin hacerle daño! No puedes esperar que sea un gesto de bondad por parte de los mortífagos. Puedes esperar que sea una preparación, una manera de despistarnos para atacar más fuerte. Así que Mia, que por cierto no es ninguna cría, va a estar pegada a ti. Hazme un favor, no se lo pongas difícil. Sé que no necesitas a nadie. Pero en una pelea con mortífagos, dos valen más que uno. Y se acabó.

-Pero Kingsley, es que no me deja en paz. He estado media hora discutiendo con ella, regateando, para que me dejara venir solo. ¡Aquí! ¡A la madriguera!

-Está bien, dile de mi parte que cuando vengas aquí puede dejarte solo.-dijo Kingsley. La tensión se suavizó. Ginny aprovechó el silencio que se había creado:

-Harry… Siento causarte ese problema.

Todos rieron de su ingenuidad menos Harry que la miró.

-Ginny… Si con eso tú estás aquí, a salvo; puedo soportarla a ella y a cien como ella.

Todos callaron, expectantes ante tal declaración de amor. Y entonces, el ángel guardián de Ginny entró en acción.

-Bueno, ya ha llegado la hora. Amigos, como veo que todos habéis acabado el primer plato, voy a empezar con una demostración que he traído para mi querida hermanita. Porque, cuando era pequeña, le encantaban mis demostraciones. Así que sin más dilación, espero que lo disfrutéis.

De la nada apareció una llama en el aire que explotó en mil chispas doradas y cayó haciendo arco por encima de la mesa, encerrándola en una jaula de fuego. Sin dar tiempo a reacción, las filas de fuego se disolvieron dando lugar a un remolino azul alrededor de la mesa y hacia el cielo. EL remolino se plegó y, a ras de suelo, se convirtió en siluetas de crías de dragón que se dedicaron a subir por las sillas y a juguetear con los comensales. Todos reían y exclamaban, pero la que más disfrutaba era Ginny. Había uno que se le colaba entre el pelo y la nuca y otro remoloneaba en su regazo lanzándole fuego azul con forma de llamarada a la nariz. Ella reía, le hacía cosquillas. Todos estaban entretenidos con los dragoncillos menos Charlie que miraba entretenido a Ginny y a los pequeños animales que jugueteaban con ella. Hacía años que no la veía reír de esa manera. Era verdad que hacía años que no iba ni por Navidad a casa, pero… Era culpa suya. Echaba de menos a su hermana pequeña más incluso que a su madre, pero los dragones siempre le tenían ocupado. Y le encantaba su trabajo. Pero se había obsesionado demasiado. No volvería a dejar a su hermanita de lado. Ella era más importante. En el fondo Charlie se culpaba del secuestro.

-¡Charlie! ¿Nos estás escuchando?

-No, perdón. ¿Qué me decíais?

Fred y George le estaban preguntando por el truco, para comercializarlo. Él rió y se hizo el misterioso, al final quedaron en que iría a la tienda para explicárselo. Cuando acabó la conversación, se giró hacia Ginny, había notado su mirada en la nuca. Sonreía.

-Siempre fuiste un genio con la magia creativa.

-Porque la hacía para ti. ¿Lo sabes, chiquilla? Has sido siempre mi inspiración, siempre que he inventado algo nuevo pensaba luego si te gustaría y en qué dirías si lo vieras.

-¿De verdad?

-Ajá. Y bien, ¿cuál es el veredicto?

-Pues…-se hizo la remolona. Al fin, sonrió.- Es maravilloso. Como todo lo tuyo. Como tú.

Charlie rió y le cogió la mano fuerte, mirándola a los ojos intensamente.

-Pues tendrás algo nuevo cada semana, algo sorpresa.

-Entonces… ¿Has vuelto de verdad, Charles?

-Sí, Ginevra. He vuelto para quedarme.

-¿Y los dragones? Tú adoras tu trabajo, Charles, no puedes dejarlo por mi. Tú te ahogas si no sales al aire libre, y te encanta volar… No. Definitivamente: te lo prohíbo terminantemente.

-Bueno, cálmate Ginevra. Gracias por quererme tanto, pero ya lo hablaremos, ¿vale? Intentaré pensar en alguna solución pero lo que no es negociable es que yo te deje sola. Y no hay vuelta atrás con eso, Ginevra.

La escena se vio interrumpida porque Kingsley se levantó.

-Debo irme. Ya me he retrasado demasiado. Molly, este postre estaba buenísimo, de veras. Charlie, esa magia estupenda y Ginny, me alegro mucho de que estés bien, es un gran alivio para todos. Gracias al cielo que estás a salvo de nuevo. Cuídate mucho y descansa.

-Gracias, Kingsley.-dijo la aludida. Él se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y se marchó.

-Creo que todos deberíamos irnos a la cama. Esta noche nadie ha pegado ojo. Yo estoy agotada.-dijo Hermione.

-Claro, yo también me muero de sueño.-Ron la ayudó a levantar y salió con ella hacia la casa.- ¡Buenas noches!

-Sí, nosotros también nos vamos-dijo Tonks de la mano de Lupin.

-Yo también. Molly, como siempre estupenda comida. Buenas noches familia. Muchacha, cuídate.-dijo Hagrid a Ginny.

Todos se fueron marchando.

-No recojas, mamá. Lo haremos mañana entre todos antes de irnos al trabajo. No hagas nada, es tarde. Ve a dormir, mamá. - Le decían Fred y George a su madre. Los otros les apoyaron y Charlie dijo:

-Además, mamá, yo no tengo nada que hacer mañana así que si no les da tiempo ya me encargo yo.-Así que el señor y la señora Weasley se retiraron, Charlie empezó a apagar las luces y Percy ayudaba a Fred y a George a reforzar los hechizos de la casa.

-Bueno, pequeña, espero que hayas disfrutado de tu fiesta. Nosotros nos vamos ya.

-Gracias, Bill.

-Cuídate, Ginny. Y si necesitas "cualquieg" cosa, ya sabes…

-Gracias, Fleur, buenas noches a los dos.

Los vio alejarse y Harry se le acercó por detrás.

-Ginny, me alegro de que estés bien.

-Harry, yo…

-Espera, espera. Por favor. Quiero decirte que lo siento por no haberte llevado a casa ese día, que siento haberte dejado sola. Y que siento que haya sido por mi culpa.

-¡No…!

-Ya sé que me vas a decir que no es culpa mía, que me olvide de eso. Pero lo que siento dentro es algo que no puedes cambiar y yo me siento culpable de lo que ha pasado. ¿Me perdonas?

-Pero…

-¿Me perdonas?

-No tengo…

-Ginny…

-Está bien, Harry, como quieras. Te perdono aunque no haya nada que perdonar. Te perdono.

-Gracias, Ginny. Hablamos, ¿vale? Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana, Harry.

Se marchó y llegó Charlie mirando con preocupación cómo se iba.

-Perdona. No debí dejarte sola.

-No, tranquilo. No ha sido demasiado incómodo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No le quieres ya? Mamá decía en sus cartas que eras muy feliz.

-No es eso… Es que… Charles… Antes de que me secuestraran empecé a notar que ya no me sentía igual respecto a él. Que le veía más como a Ron, que me sabía mal que me besara sin motivo… No sé. Me sentía alejada y distante. No es culpa suya. Él no cambió, fui yo… El corazón me venció. No quiero hacerle daño, Charles. Pero ya no le quiero. Y sé que le va a doler pero no puedo seguir en una mentira. No ahora que… -se calló antes de meter la pata.- No ahora que tengo claro lo que siento.

Charlie le pasó un brazo por los hombros y se caminaron juntos hacia la casa.

-Bueno, pequeña, no te preocupes. Él lo va a entender. Tiene que hacerlo. Porque en el corazón no se manda.

-Oye y ¿cómo que en las cartas de mamá? ¿Te carteabas mucho con ella? Mamá nunca me dijo nada.

-Pues sí. Nos escribíamos cada semana un par de veces. Yo necesitaba saber que tú estabas bien para tener la conciencia tranquila y mamá me contaba todas tus cosas. ¡No me mires así! Era la forma de que yo te sintiera cerca y de ser feliz porque así te tenía a ti y a mis dragones. –Antes de que Ginny dijera nada rectificó- Pero ahora es mejor.

Entraron en la casa y Charlie la acompañó hasta su habitación.

-Duerme bien, mi niña.

-Charles…

-Dime.

-Quédate hasta que me duerma, por favor.

-Claro pequeña, hasta que tú me digas.

-Buenas noches Charles.

-Buenas noches Ginevra.

Ginny se arrebujó en las mantas, su hermano le daba la mano sentado en un ladito de la cama.

-Charles…

-Hmmm…

-Gracias por estar aquí.

Y se durmió.

**Hola! Va el docee!**

**Dejen rrs!!**

**Siempre suya,**

**Karin Malfoy**


	13. Como si protegieras a alguien

**¡Hola! ¡Va el trece!**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_Ginny se arrebujó en las mantas, su hermano le daba la mano sentado en un ladito de la cama._

_-Charles…_

_-Hmmm…_

_-Gracias por estar aquí._

_Y se durmió._

_**Capítulo 13; Como si protegieras a alguien.**_

Los días siguientes fueron tranquilos. Todo el mundo estaba en el ministerio la mayor parte del tiempo así que Ginny pasaba el tiempo con Charlie, Hermione y su madre. No la dejaban sola ni un momento. Charlie se había acostumbrado a dormir en una butaca al lado de la cama de Ginny, aferrando sus dedos. Pero al amanecer del quinto día, Charlie despertó a Ginny.

-¿Qué pasa?

- A ver, Ginevra, quiero que te tomes esto con calma, ¿sí?

-Claro, pero ¿qué pasa?

-Mira, hemos intentado conseguir más tiempo, Kingsley ha hecho muchos esfuerzos pero… En fin… Tienen que interrogarte, Ginny. Preguntarte sobre el secuestro.

Ginny sintió que se quedaba sin aire. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para no acusar a Draco? No podía lanzarlos en su contra porque ya le perseguían del otro bando. Tenía que darle tiempo. Pensó en huir. Imposible. ¿Y fingir una enfermedad? Inviable. Mentía demasiado mal como para arriesgarse.

Charlie había salido y Hermione había entrado para que ella se cambiara. Como Hemione la notó tan ausente se paró y le dijo:

-Tranquila, Ginny. Todo saldrá bien.

-Sí…

Y bajaron. En el salón había dos hombres que no conocía y luego estaban Harry, Kingsley, Charlie y sus padres. Le indicaron que se sentara y ella se sintió rara al hacerlo mientras todos permanecían de pie. Uno de los hombres que no conocía hizo aparecer un pergamino con la varita y una pluma. El otro un expediente que abrió con lentitud desmesurada.

-¿Es usted la señorita Ginevra Molly Weasley?

-Sí.

-¿Residente en La Madriguera en el distrito de…?

-Kaulitz, ya sabemos que es ella. Proceda.-Intervino Kingsley.

-¿Ha sido usted secuestrada, señorita Weasley?

-No-dijo ella con rapidez pero se arrepintió.-Quiero decir… sí.

El hombre la miró muy mal.

-Voy a repetirle la pregunta. ¿Ha sido usted secuestrada?

-Sí.

-¿Y cómo se explica esta foto?

Le mostro la foto que guardaba en el expediente. La foto se movía y Ginny vio en ella que salían dos caras muy conocidas: la suya propia y la de un rubio de ojos grises que tenía a la Ginny de la foto cogida por la cintura. Al verla se le paró el corazón. Esa foto aunque parecía real, no lo era. En su fuero interno, ella sabía que Draco no necesitaba un coche muggle y que, en el caso de que lo tuviera, jamás pararía en una gasolinera imitando a los muggles, pero eso no podía decirlo. Entenderían que ella le conocía bien. Desesperadamente buscó con la mirada algo que pudiera rebatir la veracidad de esa foto sin que los hombres sospecharan.

-¿Y bien, señorita Weasley?

-Esta foto es falsa.

-¿Por qué afirma que lo es?

El hombre que estaba callado, revisaba la pluma que anotaba en el pergamino todo cuanto se decía o hacía. Ginny le miró antes de contestar.

-Yo jamás me vestiría así. Además, si me secuestró, ¿por qué me abrazaba?

-Díganoslo usted, señorita Weasley. ¿La secuestró o fue una aventura iniciada con su consentimiento?

Todos en la sala se alteraron pero Kingsley permaneció inmutable.

-No contestes, Ginny. ¿Qué está insinuando, señor? ¡Mi hermana no ha hecho nada de eso! ¡La están acusando y ella es inocente!-gritó Charles. Kingsley intervino.

-Charlie, las pruebas que tenemos son estas. El procedimiento es así.

-A la mierda el procedimiento, Kingsley! ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? Mi hermana lo ha pasado mal, se ve a leguas, ¿sabes? Quizá si el ministerio fuera más humano y no tan obcecado con los procedimientos, las cosas irían mejor.

-Ya está bien, Charlie.-el señor Weasley se impuso. Su hijo iba a protestar pero Ginny, viendo la cara de sufrimiento de Harry por la mezcla de verdades que veía, dijo:

-Está bien, Charlie. No te preocupes. Mire, señor… Si no me cree cuando le digo que yo no he estado abrazándome a Draco Malfoy en una gasolinera, pregunte a quien me conoce. Yo jamás visto así. No llevo camisetas de tirantes y esos shorts. Además, el amarillo no me sienta bien, ¿no lo ve? No combina con mi pelo. Es un color que nunca me pongo.

La miraron confusos pero no muy convencidos. Ella volvió a mirar la foto y… ¡Voilà! Lo encontró.

-Además, yo nunca, nunca en mi vida he llevado un piercing muggle en el ombligo.

Ahí sí que la cara de los inspectores fue de asombro total. Así que Ginny se paró a explicarles: decidiendo que se había acabado su papel de niña triste. ¿Qué se habían creído? Volvía la Ginny de siempre: la del hechizo de mocomurciélago… La de los ojos de fuego.

-Entre los muggles de hoy en día hay una moda un poco particular. Se perforan partes del cuerpo para ponerse joyas. Algunos en el cartílago de la oreja, otros en la aleta de la nariz, otros en la ceja y otros en el ombligo. En la camiseta que supuestamente yo llevo en la foto, se nota el bulto característico de quien lleva un piercing de esos. Comprúebelo, si quiere. –Y le dio la foto.-Si quiere yo le enseño mi ombligo y verá que no hay posibilidad alguna de que haya sido perforado nunca. Lo conservo integro. No por nada… Es que me gusta como está.

Charlie rió. El negro humor de su pelirroja hermana siempre le había arrancado carcajadas. Los dos hombres y Kingsley miraron la foto. Estuvieron cuchicheando entre ellos.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo? ¿Cómo les llegó esa foto?

-Si no le importa eso es información innecesaria y secreta.

-Claro. Pero teniendo en cuenta que esa "información innecesaria y secreta" me difama, creo que tengo derecho a conocer sus fuentes.

-Bueno…-carraspeó el hombre. Ahora Ginny llevaba las riendas.- Claro, pero no consideramos oportuno… Teniendo en cuenta su frágil estado de salud.

-Ya, pero mi "frágil estado de salud" no les ha impedido acusarme de auto secuestro.-dijo ella.

-Ginny…-su madre la suavizó con la mirada.

-Vale, mamá. Lo siento. Da igual. ¿Identificaron a la persona que la envió? ¿La buscaron?-hasta aquí parecían seguros. - ¿Le registraron la varita?- Los hombres se miraron entre sí. Kingsley no daba crédito a sus ojos.

-Lo hicieron, ¿no?

-Verá, señor eso no fue posible porque…

-¿Qué? ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Se acabó! ¡Salgan de aquí, espérenme fuera! Molly no sabes cuánto lo siento. Ginny…. Es…

-No importa Kingsley, no seas muy duro con ellos.-dijo la pelirroja con el corazón a mil por hora. ¡Se había librado de más preguntas! Kingsley salió escopeteado y Charlie riendo fue a sentarse con su hermana.

-¿La misma de siempre, eh, Ginevra?

-La misma de siempre, Charles.

Se abrazaron.

-Ven: vamos a volar.-dijo su hermano levantándose.

-¡Oh, Charlie!

-No creo que sea buena idea…

-¡Vamos, mamá! Volar ha sido siempre el elemento de Ginny. ¿No recuerdas qué hacía de pequeña cuando estaba enfadada o triste?

-Sí, mamá, por favor, déjame ir con Charlie, ¡por favor!

-Está bien, pero cuídala, Charlie.

Ginny saltó de alegría y besó a su madre. Charlie se cuadró ante ella y dijo con la mano en el pecho:

-Con mi vida.

Salieron al jardín y Charlie convocó las escobas. Se montaron y el pelirrojo le dijo:

-Vuela mi pequeña dragona. Vuela y déjalo todo atrás.

Ginny le miró con toda la emoción contenida y le salió esa sonrisa salvaje e indómita, como cada vez que volaba. Y dio una patada al suelo y voló. Y volvió a sentirse libre y segura. Voló como jamás lo había hecho. Como una mariposa que intenta aferrarse a sus últimos momentos de vida batiendo las alas con todas sus fuerzas, siendo, en ese último esfuerzo, más feliz que nunca. No abrió los ojos, el aire que la envolvía y le azotaba la cara la hacía sentirse bien. ¡Qué lejos se había quedado Kingsley y sus subordinados! ¡Qué lejos estaban Harry, Ron y los demás! Y, sin embargo… Él estaba ahí. Redujo la velocidad, suspendida en el aire. Le notó más cerca que nunca en esas últimas semanas, con los ojos cerrados volvió a ver su cara, su sonrisa, sus ojos… Esos ojos que, de tan fríos: ardían… Y Ginny se sintió culpable por deleitarse en su recuerdo, como quien sabe que no debería beber esa copa envenenada y aún así la bebe: es deliciosa…

Por eso, cuando Charlie consiguió alcanzarla, vio que dos lágrimas asomaban por debajo de sus pestañas, aún con los párpados cerrados.

-¿Qué pasa, Ginny?

-Nada, Charlie. No pasa nada.

-Sabes que puedes fiarte de mí, ¿no? Sé que hace mucho tiempo que no…

-Charlie.-Ella abrió los ojos y le miró. Él se quedó aturdido por el dolor de la mirada y el cariño que a la vez expresaba.-Confío en ti.

Charlie movió su escoba para ponerla paralela a la de Ginny pero en sentido contrario y la abrazó.

-Sabes que algún día tendrás que hablar de ello, ¿verdad?

-Sí… Pero es que no hay nada que contar… No me maltrató físicamente, en ningún momento.

-Malfoy, ¿verdad?

Ginny se separó de él y descendió cabizbaja. Puso los pies en tierra y a su lado Charlie.

-Contéstame. Era Malfoy, ¿verdad?

-En realidad…

-Ginny…

-Estoy agotada, Charlie. Otro día, ¿sí?

-No. Un momento. No entiendo porqué te pones así. Es una pregunta sencilla: ¿era Malfoy?

Ginny le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la casa. Charlie la siguió y le agarró el brazo justo ante la puerta.

-Ginny, entiéndelo. Si me lo cuentas a mí ya no tendrás que repetirlo. Yo se lo contaré a los hombres de Kingsley cuando vuelvan. Porque volverán, lo sabes, ¿no?

-Charlie, yo…-no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?-Estaba enfadado.- ¡Te comportas _como si protegieras a alguien_!

Ginny aceptó que sólo tenía una salida de ese conflicto. Cerró los ojos. Le partiría el corazón. No había otra salida. Pobre Charlie. Pobre corazón…

-LO QUE YO QUIERO SABER ES QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE CREES QUE ERES, CHARLIE WEASLEY. DESDE QUE TE FUISTE A RUMANÍA SOLO VENÍAS A CASA POR ASUNTOS DE LA ORDEN Y AHORA PIENSAS QUE CONOCES TODAS MIS REACCIONES, MIS PENSAMIENTOS… ¿SABES ACASO CUÁNTO TE ECHÉ DE MENOS? ¡ME DORMÍA LLORANDO NOCHE TRAS NOCHE LOS PRIMEROS MESES! ¡Y LA SEMANA QUE NO ESCRIBÍAS ME SENTÍA ABANDONADA Y TRAICIONADA! ¡Y CREES QUE ME CONOCES CUANDO TE PERDISTE TODA MI ADOLESCENCIA…! No. Te estás equivocando. Te perdiste verme crecer, Charlie. No cometas ahora el error de creer que lo sabes todo de mí.

El dolor en los ojos de Charlie le partió el alma. Nunca había visto llorar a su hermano. Y ella también se moría por hacerlo. No pudo aguantar más esa mirada de culpabilidad, de dolor, de miedo, de sumisión… Entró en la casa corriendo. Su madre estaba ahí parada, lo había oído todo y ella también lloraba. Ginny subió como una exhalación a su habitación y allí se derrumbó. Tirada en su cama sin poder dejar de llorar abrazada al jersey que Charlie, SU Charlie, se había dejado en la butaca donde velaba el sueño de su hermanita… Esa malvada y estúpida hemanita que le había roto en mil pedazos el corazón. "Felicidades, Ginevra, has conseguido asesinar con premeditación y alevosía tres corazones de un solo tiro. Muy bien, acabas de batir tu propio récord. Sí, ahora eres realmente medio Malfoy." Le decía su conciencia. "Cállate. No tenía otra opción. Tengo que ayudar a Draco. Su vida está en peligro."

**¡Hola! Les ha gustado? Dejen rr!**

**Gracias.**

**Siempre suya, **

**Karin Malfoy.**


	14. No le amaba pero le quería muchísimo

**Hola! Va el 14! Feliz Lectura!**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_El dolor en los ojos de Charlie le partió el alma. Nunca había visto llorar a su hermano. Y ella también se moría por hacerlo. No pudo aguantar más esa mirada de culpabilidad, de dolor, de miedo, de sumisión… Entró en la casa corriendo. Su madre estaba ahí parada, lo había oído todo y ella también lloraba. Ginny subió como una exhalación a su habitación y allí se derrumbó. Tirada en su cama sin poder dejar de llorar abrazada al jersey que Charlie, SU Charlie, se había dejado en la butaca donde velaba el sueño de su hermanita… Esa malvada y estúpida hermanita que le había roto en mil pedazos el corazón. "Felicidades, Ginevra, has conseguido asesinar con premeditación y alevosía tres corazones de un solo tiro. Muy bien, acabas de batir tu propio récord. Sí, ahora eres realmente medio Malfoy." Le decía su conciencia. "Cállate. No tenía otra opción. Tengo que ayudar a Draco. Su vida está en peligro."_

_**Capítulo 14; No le amaba, pero le quería muchísimo.**_

No salió de su habitación en todo el día. Tampoco la vinieron a buscar. Luego, ya de noche llegaron los demás del trabajo. Y la señora Weasley contó lo que había pasado. Nadie subió a saludarla excepto su padre.

-Papá…-dijo ella llorando, de nuevo. No le había oído entrar y él se había sentado en la cama y le había acariciado el pelo.-Yo no quería hacerle daño…

-Lo sé, Ginny. Pero le has dicho cosas horribles.

-Sí, papá… Yo sólo quería… Eran demasiados recuerdos… Demasiado tiempo… Yo…

-¿Te disculparás?-ella alzó la cabeza y, mirándole a esos ojos azules que tanta paz le daban, asintió.

-Bien, chiquita. Le diré que suba a velarte. Tú tienes que dormir.

Ginny se acurrucó y su padre salió de la habitación. Se moría de ganas por pedirle perdón a Charlie, y de que él la perdonara. Oyó pisadas y se acurrucó mirando la puerta. Y su hermano favorito la atravesó. La miró a los ojos y se quedó allí parado con la puerta semiabierta.

Tras unos segundos, Ginny rompió a llorar y saltó de la cama para abrazarle.

-Charles, Charlie… yo… no… lo que dije… lo siento…-era incapaz de articular una frase coherente pero Charlie la entendió y, a los pocos segundos, le devolvió el abrazo tan fuerte como pudo. Él no hablaba. ÉL también lloraba. Ella era su hermanita querida. Su única hermanita. La quería más que a nadie. Y se lo demostraría. Había cometido errores pero ya no más. Iba estar siempre con ella.

Lloraron mucho tiempo. Luego se echaron en la cama y durmieron abrazados. Estaban recuperando todos los años perdidos en ese abrazo. Y antes de dormirse, Ginny fue capaz de decir:

-Charles… Me gustaría contarte solo a ti… Me gustaría poder…-pero el sueño la venció.

A la mañana siguiente, bajaron juntos a desayunar. Estaban felices y sobretodo juntos. Mientras desayunaban, llegó Harry discutiendo con su ayudante.

-Buenos días. Señora Weasley, tengo que llevarme a Ron y Hermione. Han encontrado algo al sur de Irlanda.

-Está bien, Charlie, sube a avisarles. Ginny, ayúdame, vamos a prepararles algo de comida para que se lleven por si acaso.

-Si no le importa, señora Weasley, me… -Harry carraspeó- gustaría hablar con Ginny. A solas. –inquirió mirando a su compañera. Esta, discretamente, se pudo a ayudar a la señora Weasley. Y Ginny salió al jardín seguida de Harry.

-Ginny… Verás. Esto es un poco difícil.-Harry no la miraba. Miraba al horizonte con gesto grave.-Cuando tú no estabas y nos llegó aquella foto… yo pensé lo peor. No confié en ti. Lancé tu anillo al lago de Hogwarts. Creí que me habías traicionado.

-Harry…

-Espera. No puedes ni imaginar el dolor que supuso para mí. Tú eras toda mi vida. Todo mi universo. Todo mi ser. Eras tú. Y tú no estabas. Y luego empecé a hacerme a la idea. Intenté odiarte durante un tiempo. Luego me limité a no pensar en ti. Y ahora que has vuelto… Lo que quiero decir es que necesito tiempo. No puedo retomar nuestra relación donde lo dejamos porque necesito tiempo. Has estado fuera muchos meses y ahora sé por qué. Pero la mentira que me han hecho creer está profundamente anclada a mí como uno de los más grandes dolores que jamás había sentido. Esto es duro, lo sé… Pero te voy a pedir que me esperes. No puedo pedirte matrimonio ahora. Necesito tiempo para aclararme y encontrar dentro de mí el amor que te tengo, que nunca he dejado de tenerte. Ese amor al que, hace tiempo, quise echar tierra por encima.

Harry lloraba. Ginny no dijo nada. Y le abrazó. No le amaba. Pero le quería muchísimo. Y su dolor le hacía daño. Y se sentía culpable. Y se sentía mal. Intentaba decírselo con ese abrazo. Esperaba que él lo entendiera. Y esperaba que cuando… Él lo aceptara. Harry tendría todo el tiempo del mundo. Porque ella no era la misma. Ella ya no quería esa relación con Harry. Su corazón no le pertenecía a él. Ya no.

Suavemente le dejó. Y, sin mirarle, entró en la casa. Ron y Hermione gritaban.

-No voy a dejar de ir, Ronald. ¡Estoy embarazada y no enferma! Además, no será peligroso. Sólo vamos a ver lo que han encontrado.

-Pero…

Hermione cambió de táctica. Se le acercó y le plantó un beso delante de todos. Un beso que llevaba muchas intenciones y, de repente, le soltó. Y acariciándole la oreja le dijo:

-Además… Voy contigo… ¿Qué me puede pasar? Ron se quedó sin palabras. Y Hermione se giró y fue a por su varita. Charlie se reía entre dientes y cuando Ginny pasó por su lado le susurró:

-¿Hará eso también conmigo si le monto un numerito?- Y Ginny no pudo aguantarse la carcajada. Su hermano tenía un sentido del humor que le encantaba.

Y entró Harry. Ginny supo que se había estado limpiando las lágrimas.

-Estamos listos, Harry. –Dijo Hermione.- Vamos.

Y salió por la puerta seguida de Ron que aun estaba colorado. Harry se puso la capa negra que traía.

-Buenos días, señora Weasley. Hasta la tarde.-Miró un momento a Ginny. Luego bajó la mirada y se fue.

Charlie le dijo:

-Ginevra, ¿me haríais el honor de subir a vestiros con premura para partir conmigo a la tierra donde se adquieren los regalos de los ángeles?

-¿Mamá puedo ir con Charlie al Callejón Diagon?

-Claro.- Ginny subió las escaleras de dos en dos- Pero Charlie, ¿solos?

-Sí, mamá. El Callejón está repleto de seguridad y aurores. No pasará nada. Quiero comprarle ropa a Ginny. Quiero mimarla. Además, tú lo dijiste. Necesita ropa porque vamos a tirar lo que tenía antes, ¿no?

-Sí, hijo. Pero ¿tienes dinero?

-Sí, mamá, ayer pedí el finiquito a Rumanía. Y acaba de llegar con el correo.

-¿Qué? Pero si te encantaba tu…-su madre guardó silencio. Entendía la nobleza del sacrificio de Charlie. Y se sintió muy orgullosa de su hijo. Lo hacía por su hermana. La quería más que a nadie. Incluso más que su propia madre. Pero no le importaba. Se sintió triste por su hijo. Adoraba volar a lomos de un dragón. Adoraba el cielo, el aire libre y los animales. Pero había elegido. Prefería a su hermana. Molly Weasley besó la frente de su segundo hijo. Le acarició el pelo y lo abrazó.

-Gracias, hijo mío. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

-¡Ya estoy, Charlie!-Ginny bajó como un huracán. Besó a su madre y arrastró a su hermano hacia fuera.-¡Adiós, mamá!

Charlie reía por su emoción. Atravesaron de la mano el perímetro de seguridad y se aparecieron en frente del Caldero Chorreante. Ginny lo miró como si fuera la primera vez. Y entraron y el bullicio le llenó los oídos y se sintió en casa. Atravesaron el muro de ladrillo y estaban en el Callejón Diagon. La pelirroja empezó a bailar dando vueltas alrededor de su hermano. Estaba feliz.

-¡oh, Charlie! ¡Creí que nunca más vería esto! Si seguía encerrada en casa me volvería loca… ¡Qué maravilla! ¿A dónde vamos?

-Vamos a comprarte ropa.

Estuvieron toda la mañana de compras como nunca lo habían hecho. Ginny estaba en un sueño. Compró accesorios y todo lo que quiso. Cuando llegó la hora de comer, Charlie la arrastró hacia una mesa en un restaurante chiquitito que era nuevo en el Callejón.

-Yo tomaré un plato de pudding y plato de carne y de beber agua.

-Para mí lo mismo.

-Y ahora a ver, quiero todos los detalles del atraco.

-¿Qué atraco?

-Vamos, Charles, del atraco a mano armada a un banco para poder pagarle a tu hermanita querida un nuevo armario.

Charlie rió con ganas.

-No, hermanita querida, es que mi caché ha subido mucho en Rumanía.

-¡Oh! Así que tengo a mi lado a una importante estrella de Rumanía…

-Así es…

Estaban riendo pero Fred llegó corriendo:

-¡Hay que volver a casa! ¡Han atacado en Irlanda!

-¡Hermione! ¡Harry! ¡Ron!-fueron los gritos de Charlie y Ginny que echaron a correr hacia la salida cargando con las bolsas.

En el bar se desaparecieron. Y llegaron al perímetro. Ginny se zafó de Fred que la había agarrado todo el rato y echó a correr con el corazón desbocado. Entró en la casa gritando los mismos nombres de antes pero George la retuvo a tiempo.

-¿Qué…?

-Harry llegó inconsciente pero ha despertado y está bien. Es Hermione…

Ginny se tapó la boca con la mano ahogando un grito.

-Hermione está… Está viva-dijo al ver la cara de Ginny- pero no despierta y no saben si perderá al bebé o si ella misma sobrevivirá.

-¡No!-Ginny quiso correr hacia la escalera, quería ver a su amiga. George la sujetó por la cintura y le tapó la boca. La sacó al jardín venciendo toda su resistencia. Ginny no veía nada. Pero golpeaba duro todo lo tenía a su alcance. Los ojos le escocían. De repente, ya no la cogían los brazos de George si no unos más apacibles, más fuertes, más firmes. Y, a la vez, más afectuosos con ella. Su cuerpo entero reconoció a Charlie y se dejó caer. Llorando como una niña indefensa, Ginny cayó desmayada en brazos de su hermano. La tensión había sido demasiado fuerte para sus nervios.

**¡Espero que les guste! ¡Ya tengo el 15!**

**Siempre suya, **

**Karin Malfoy**


	15. Ella no quiere despertar

**¡Hola! ¡Va el 15! ¡Feliz lectura!**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_-Harry llegó inconsciente pero ha despertado y está bien. Es Hermione…_

_Ginny se tapó la boca con la mano ahogando un grito._

_-Hermione está… Está viva-dijo al ver la cara de Ginny- pero no despierta y no saben si perderá al bebé o si ella misma sobrevivirá._

_-¡No!-Ginny quiso correr hacia la escalera, quería ver a su amiga. George la sujetó por la cintura y le tapó la boca. La sacó al jardín venciendo toda su resistencia. Ginny no veía nada. Pero golpeaba duro todo lo tenía a su alcance. Los ojos le escocían. De repente, ya no la cogían los brazos de George si no unos más apacibles, más fuertes, más firmes. Y, a la vez, más afectuosos con ella. Su cuerpo entero reconoció a Charlie y se dejó caer. Llorando como una niña indefensa, Ginny cayó desmayada en brazos de su hermano. La tensión había sido demasiado fuerte para sus nervios._

_**Capítulo 15; Ella no quiere despertar…**_

Se despertó y estaba en su cama. Era de noche. Charlie sonreía con ojeras.

-¿Qué…?

-Shh… No hables. Te desmayaste pero ya estás bien.-Entendió su mirada.- Hermione sigue igual, pequeña, y Harry y Ron la velan con mamá y el sanador. Han avisado a Madame Pomfrey para que venga a ver qué puede hacer.

De pronto, Harry entró en la habitación. Se acercó a ella y le acarició la cara mirándola a los ojos. Ginny se asustó: toda la cara de arañazos, heridas mágicas, el cuello surcado por una fea cicatriz reciente.

-¿Qué pasó, Harry?-preguntó Charlie suavemente.

-Estábamos inspeccionando el terreno. Estábamos rodeados de gente del Ministerio. Pero era una emboscada. Todos eran mortífagos con multijugos. A los verdaderos los habían matado justo antes de que llegáramos. Lo tenían todo preparado. Nos atacaron a la vez. Pero no para matarnos. Querían que sufriéramos. Fue horrible. Hirieron a Ron porque se puso entre Hermione y ellos y se levantó una y otra vez, poniéndose en medio, hasta que cayó inconsciente. Luego yo me tiré para parar lo que le lanzaban a Hermione. Y sucedió lo mismo. Hermione estaba paralizada del miedo. La única que reaccionó fue Mia. Interceptó mil hechizos por nosotros. No cayó. Tiene más fuerza de la normal. Lo hizo todo. Y nos trajo a casa. Pero cuando ya nos tenía a mí y a Ron, hirieron a Hermione. Fue una combinación entre Crucio, Impedimenta, y Sectusempra que la ha dejado así…

Se le quebró la voz.

-No fuimos capaces de protegerla… A ninguna de las dos.

-Harry… Lo hiciste todo. No fue…

-Sí. Sí fue culpa mía. No tenía que haber llevado a ninguno de los tres. Podía... Mia casi muere por mi culpa, ¿sabes? Consiguió traernos a casa pero pesamos demasiado para ella. Decidió quedarse allá. Por mí. No sabemos dónde está. Y a estas alturas ya debe de estar…

-No lo digas. No te hagas más daño. No fue culpa tuya, Harry. Acéptalo.

-Yo lo siento así. Y no creo que pueda aguantar toda mi vida la responsabilidad de una muerte… por el momento.

Ginny lloró y le cogió el cuello de la camisa.

-¡NO LO DIGAS! ¿VALE? ¡HERMIONE NO VA A MORIR! ¡NO PUEDE MORIR! NI ELLA NI SU BEBÉ… Por favor, Harry, no vuelvas a decirlo. Necesito… ¿Qué me queda si me quitas la esperanza?

-Vete, Harry, por favor. Ginny debe dormir.

Y Ginny durmió. El calmante le quitó las pesadillas. Y durmió.

Pasaron tres semanas. Y llegó noviembre. Hermione seguía igual. En un sueño profundo del que no despertaba. Ginny empezó a recuperarse. Ron no se movía de la cama de Hermione ni Charlie del lado de Ginny. La casa era un hervidero de gente, medicinas y silencio.

Una mañana, quitaron los hechizos alrededor de la casa para que viniera un destacamento con médicos magos de todos sitios del mundo a ver a Hermione. Los Weasley y Harry estaban en la puerta viéndolos entrar. Al único que se le permitió quedarse dentro fue a Ron. Porque nadie consiguió moverlo de allí. Ya habían subido todos y, un segundo más tarde, con un golpe seco, un bulto negro se apareció ahí a lo lejos, donde había estado el perímetro de seguridad.

Un intento de patronus emergió del bulto. Era un unicornio muy elegante que se desvaneció al segundo de ser convocado.

-¡MIA!-el grito desesperado de Harry cortó el aire. El moreno había echado a correr en dirección al bulto. Los demás, tras un segundo de desconcierto lo siguieron. Ahí estaba la muchacha. Su piel manchada de sangre y barro la hacía difícil de reconocer. Harry la estaba abrazando y lloraba. George le tocó el cuello.

-¡Está viva! Harry, ¡suéltala! ¡Tenemos que llevarla dentro! ¡Está viva!

Harry se levantó con ella entre los brazos y echó a caminar, lo más deprisa que pudo, hacia la casa. La tumbó en el sofá y allí se quedó, cogiéndola de la mano. Avisaron a uno de los médicos para que viera a la morena. El médico estuvo todo el día y toda la noche farfullando hechizos melodiosos y cerrando, una a una, todas sus heridas. Al alba, se reunió con los Weasley y Harry.

-Nunca había visto tortura semejante. Y nunca había visto fortaleza igual. Su cuerpo ha admitido todas las pociones y todos los hechizos con una rapidez asombrosa. Le quedarán algunas señales, aun así. Las heridas son indicadoras de una gran batalla; como si hubiera luchado con un ejército ella sola. Y no solamente con hechizos. Hay hendiduras de hojas afiladas en su cuerpo. Pero las heridas ya están todas sanadas. Y aunque perdió mucha sangre he podido restituírsela. Pero hay otro problema. Esto. –Sacó de su túnica una frasco de cristal del tamaño de una muela.-Aquí dentro había arsénico.

-¿Quiso suicidarse?-preguntó Harry, horrorizado.

-No. El arsénico en una cantidad tan pequeña como esta produce tan solo un sueño lo suficientemente profundo para que incluso el pulso deje de notarse a primera vista. Una especie de falsa muerte. Debió de usarlo para quitarse a los enemigos de encima, aunque se corren muchos riesgos haciéndolo. El caso es que el efecto, aunque es realmente convincente, dura unas pocas horas ya que si tomas más, mueres. Ya debería haber despertado. Pero no lo ha hecho. Lo que me lleva a pensar que es su mente la que induce al cuerpo a dormir. Por alguna extraña razón, ella no quiere despertar.

-¿Qué?

-Es posible, aunque no muy probable, que siga pensándose rodeada de enemigos y por eso decida seguir durmiendo. Sucede a veces que en el sueño que provoca el arsénico se bloqueen dentro de la mente de la víctima las sensaciones, ruidos y sentimientos del estado en que se encontraba cuando lo tomó.

-¿Qué se puede hacer?

-¿Quién es el que tiene una relación más cercana con ella?

-Yo-dijo Harry.

-Bien, háblele. Explíquele su situación. Dígale que está a salvo y que todo acabó. Aunque ella no se mueva. Sólo nos queda eso y esperar.

-¿Y si no pasa nada?

-¿Han avisado a la familia?

-¡No tiene familia! ¡No tiene a nadie! Por eso es la mejor. Porque su vida es el trabajo…

-Está bien. Si es demasiado traumático para usted podría hablarle otro…

-No. Yo lo haré.

Harry se arrodilló a su lado y le cogió las manos. Se acercó a su cara y la miró durante un minuto. Una lágrima empezó a caerle por la mejilla. Le apretó las manos y le susurró:

-Mia… Soy yo, soy Harry. Estás bien, estás a salvo. Estamos todos bien. Tú nos has salvado. Oye, tienes que despertarte, ¿eh? Por mí. Tienes que ser fuerte y seguir luchando…

Y la morena abrió los ojos. Harry sonrió y todos en la sala se relajaron. El médico se acercó.

-Buenos días, señorita. ¿Le duele a usted algo?

-No… Yo…-intentó incorporarse.

-¡Ah! No, no, no. Usted no puede hacer esfuerzos todavía, señorita. Y el señor Potter la vigilará para que me obedezca.

-Pero yo estoy bien…

-Mia, ya has oído.-dijo Harry- Nos salvaste la vida. Deja que te cuidemos ahora a ti.

El rostro de ella se ensombreció.

-Yo no hice nada.

-Sí. Estabas dispuesta a dar tu vida por nosotros. Y casi te ves obligada a darla.-Eso le arrancó una sonrisa.- Hazme un favor, la próxima vez…

-No habrá próxima vez-dijo la señora Weasley- porque mientras estéis en mi casa os mantendré bien sujetos y a salvo. Nada de salir a inspeccionar sabe Dios qué terrenos…

Todos rieron. Alguien bajó la escalera a toda velocidad:

-¡La señora Granger ha despertado! ¡Ella y su hija están a salvo!

Ginny sintió que el tiempo se paraba. Como si se tratara de una película vio como todos se abrazaban. La tensión abandonaba sus músculos y facciones. Se dejó caer en una silla. Tras una hora que a Ginny le pareció un instante, los médicos empezaron a salir. Sonrientes, abrazaban a la familia, y desfilaban hacia el jardín. Charlie salía a poner los hechizos otra vez y Harry le llevaba comida y bebida a Mia. Charlie le preguntaba:

-Ginny, ¿estás bien?

Ella lo miraba como si le viera por primera vez. Se echó a reír. El tiempo recuperó su dimensión normal.

-Sí, Charlie. Estoy bien. Quiero ver a Hermione.

Y subió. Y cuál fue su sorpresa que halló a su sobrina y ahijada en brazos de su mejor amiga y cuñada. Todos sonreían, alrededor del lecho. Ron no dejaba de derramar lágrimas silenciosas; sentado al lado de Hermione y abrazado a ella. Como si no fuera a soltarla nunca.

-Mira quién es, Rose. ¡Es tu madrina! Cógela, Ginny.- Se acercó a la pálida pero sonriente Hermione. Y cogió a su sobrina. Era muy pequeña, y muy bonita. Demasiado pronto para establecer parecidos, pero aquella niña era definitivamente una Weasley.

Y el tiempo pasó volando. A las dos semanas, Hermione ya había organizado todo para el bautizo aunque no se había movido de la cama. La ceremonia fue sencilla. En los jardines de la Madriguera que habían sido cubiertos para la ocasión porque ya hacía frío.

Ginny lo vivió muy intensamente. Era una nueva vida. El fruto del amor entre su hermano y Hermione. Ella la protegería y se juró a si misma que siempre estaría allí para Rose. Al fin, después de un dolor tan inesperado y agudo vino la calma. Todo parecía encontrar su sitio de nuevo.

**¡Espero que les guste! En el próximo ya sale Draco!**

**Siempre suya,**

**Karin Malfoy**


	16. Te he amado más que a nadie Perdóname

**¡Hola! ¡Va el 16! ¡Feliz lectura!**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_-Mira quién es, Rose. ¡Es tu madrina! Cógela, Ginny.- Se acercó a la pálida pero sonriente Hermione. Y cogió a su sobrina. Era muy pequeña, y muy bonita. Demasiado pronto para establecer parecidos, pero aquella niña era definitivamente una Weasley._

_Y el tiempo pasó volando. A las dos semanas, Hermione ya había organizado todo para el bautizo aunque no se había movido de la cama. La ceremonia fue sencilla. En los jardines de la Madriguera que habían sido cubiertos para la ocasión porque ya hacía frío._

_Ginny lo vivió muy intensamente. Era una nueva vida. El fruto del amor entre su hermano y Hermione. Ella la protegería y se juró a si misma que siempre estaría allí para Rose. Al fin, después de un dolor tan inesperado y agudo vino la calma. Todo parecía encontrar su sitio de nuevo._

_**Capítulo 16; Te he amado más que a nadie… Perdóname.**_

Se acercaba la Navidad y la Madriguera era un hervidero de compras, de regalos, de gente, de preparativos… Solo Hermione y Rose se salvaban del trabajo. Aunque Hermione reclamara que podía hacer cosas con la varita. Mia no se despegaba del lado de Harry y, como no había habido manera de imponerle el reposo debido, todos se acostumbraron a verla dondequiera que Harry estuviese.

Y, un día, la víspera de Navidad, el collar de Ginny empezó a brillar. Ese collar que tanto había escondido, que acariciaba todas las noches suplicando soñar con unos ojos grises que la cautivaran… Ese collar brillaba.

Ginny se dio cuenta nada más ducharse por la mañana. Primero pensó que estaba loca. Eran sus ganas de que lo hiciera. Pero no. Corrió cortinas y eliminó todas las luces de su habitación. Brillaba; de una forma discreta pero brillaba. No sabía por qué. Pero un sentimiento de angustia se apoderó de ella. Draco.

Se puso una camiseta de cuello cerrado para que el collar no se viera y una bufanda porque fuera hacía frío. Bajó a desayunar. Hoy había partido de Quidittch. Habían acordado que Charlie, Ginny y Fred jugarían contra Ron, Harry y George. Percy arbitraría. Hermione y Mia les observarían resguardadas del frío.

-¿Preparados para morder el polvo, chicos?-gritó Fred en cuanto salieron él y Ginny de la casa.

-Vosotros sois los que tenéis una chica en el equipo… Y lo de limpiar el polvo…

-¡NO ACABES ESA FRASE GEORGE WEASLEY SI NO QUIERES VER COMO TE PONGO A LAMER BARRO!

-¡Uuuuh! Va a ser nuestra chica la que os haga picadillo, queridos-rió Charlie.

Subieron a las escobas riendo. Y Ginny sintió que en el aire frío de la mañana estaba a salvo. El primer tanto fue de Ginny, gracias a un pase de Charlie. Porque Ron estaba distraído diciéndole a Hermione que se abrigara más. El partido fue reñido. Hasta que en el momento en que iban 50-60, Ginny vio la snitch. Estaba segura de que Harry no la había visto, estaba riéndose de un chiste que Mia había hecho desde abajo. Pero Harry tenía mejor escoba. Si la descubría, llegaría antes. Sus movimientos eran sigilosos, Charlie les entretenía abajo con la Quaffle. Veinte metros para la snitch. Quince. Ginny hizo su sprint. En una milésima de segundo, Harry vio la jugada, se lanzó a por ella también pero estaba muy lejos. Ginny cerró su puño alrededor de la bolita dorada y, mientras Charlie y Fred celebraban la victoria, ella se quedó suspendida en el aire. Se agarró el collar por encima de la camiseta y la bufanda.

Fuego. Oscuridad. Gritos. Un bebé que llora. Está lloviendo. Alguien está siendo perseguido. En la oscuridad un destello de plata. Es Draco. La cara ensangrentada. ¡Corre, Draco, corre! Ginny quiere hacer algo y no puede. No puede moverse. No sabe qué hacer. Y entonces…

-¡GINNY!- seguían suspendidos en el aire. Harry estaba sujetándola del brazo y ella le miró. Charlie, Fred y George estaban subiendo.

-Ginny, ¿estás bien?

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Abrumada por la victoria?

-Cállate, imbécil.

-Ven, Ginny- Charlie se posicionó a su lado. Se colocó el brazo de su hermana en los hombros y cogió el mango de la escoba de ella.-Ayudadme a bajarla.

-Estoy bien, Charlie, solo un poco mareada…

Llegaron a tierra y su hermano la cogió como un bebé. La llevó hasta su habitación y la acostó en su cama. Al rato entraron Fred y George.

-Mamá está furiosa. Dice que es porque debiste haber desayunado.

-¿A quién se le ocurre?-dijo Fred parodiando a su madre. Ginny rió débilmente.

-Vamos a calmar a tu madre para que no suba a verte así de encendida, ¿vale? Nos debes una, hermanita.- Y salieron los gemelos.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí , Charles, solo que hice un mal gesto y me mareé.-mintió Ginny.

-¿Segura?

-Claro. Gracias, de todas formas.- Quería que se fuera. Necesitaba que se fuera. Tenía que aclarar sus pensamientos. Se quedaron en silencio, Charlie mirándola.

-Pues voy a subirte algo de comida.

-No, no te molestes, de verdad. Yo… Bajaré yo misma.-Decidió. Tenía una idea.-Quiero estar un rato con Hermione y con mi sobrina.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, Charles, de verdad que estoy bien. Créeme.

-Bueno, está bien. Vamos.

Bajaron a la cocina y su madre la empezó a regañar por ello. Peo Ginny estaba ausente, como abstraída, y la señora Weasley pronto empezó a preocuparse de verdad por ella. Ginny se soltó y buscó a Hermione.

-¡Hermione! ¿Quieres que demos una vuelta a la casa tú y yo? Así sales y respiras algo de aire fresco.

-Voy con vosotras-dijo Ron.

-No, Ron. No hace falta.-dijo Hermione, entendiendo la expresión de Ginny.- Yo y mi única cuñada vamos a dar un paseíto breve, sin salir de la casa, prácticamente.

La cogió del brazo y salieron.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hermione, lo que ha pasado ahí arriba… ¿Recuerdas esto?-le enseñó el collar.

-Claro… Pero, ¿qué…?

-Le he visto. Le he visto a él.

-¿Dónde, cuándo?

-No lo sé… La visión era borrosa pero… Había fuego. Estaba muy oscuro. Imagino que sería un pequeño pueblo muggle. Le perseguían. Él estaba corriendo, herido…

A medida que lo verbalizaba, se iba haciendo más real en la mente de Ginny. Y su angustia, su desesperación, su dolor y ansiedad afloraron en lágrimas que pronto recubrieron sus mejillas. El llanto no la dejó continuar. Sus sollozos le dificultaban la repiración. Y Hermione la abrazó con fuerza para calmarla.

-Seguro que está bien, ya verás. En tu visión, ¿lo cogían?

-No. No… Él desaparecía del sitio.

-¿Ves? A estas alturas estará ya muy lejos… Estará bien, no te preocupes. Sabe cuidarse solo.

-No, no. Tengo que salir a buscarle.

-Ni lo sueñes, Ginny. En serio, olvídalo.

-Hermione… Van a matarlo. No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada.

-¿Has pensado en el dolor que le causarías a tu familia: a Charlie, a Ron, a tus padres?

-Sí. Sé cuánto les dolería. Pero si no voy y le matan; yo moriré. Moriré de pena y de amor. ¿Qué harías tú, Hermione, qué harías tú si fuera Ron?

Hermione la miraba, con los ojos rendidos de lágrimas. Entendía que llevaba razón. Que no podía impedírselo. Que sería injusto. Y que sería como matarla en vida. Y si se equivocava… Eso le dolía. Si Ginny se equivocaba podría morir y sería en vano. Y ella no podría perdonárselo. Pero fue como si Ginny le leyera el pensamiento.

-Si me equivoco y él no me ama, Hermione… ¿Sabes? Es que yo sí le amo a él. Tengo derecho a cometer mis propios errores. Y si muero por ellos no me importa. ¿Qué mejor manera de morir que dando la vida por aquel quien amas?

-Está bien, Ginny, está bien…-Hermione lloró. Por los Weasley, que no lo entenderían. Por ella que iba a poner en peligro a una amiga. Por Ginny. Por su amor. - Pero no hoy, no ahora. Dame tiempo para planearlo.

-No hay nada que planear. Hoy me llegará una falsa carta de Luna para que vaya a pasar unos días a su casa. Así tardarán en darse cuenta de que me ido. Tú tendrás que explicárselo todo, llegado el momento. Me gustaría hacerlo yo, pero no sé si…

-No, Ginny. Tú se lo explicarás cuando vuelvas.- Hermione no podía permitirse el lujo de dudar que su amiga volviera. Se rompería en mil pedazos.

La pelirroja se abrazó a su amiga y hermana mayor.

-Te quiero, ¿sabes? Y nunca olvidaré esto, Hermione. Gracias…

-No te despidas, Ginny. Por favor, no te despidas…

Ambas lloraban ahora en los brazos de la otra. Sabían que no había vuelta atrás y que pasara lo que pasara iba a dolerles.

Cuando volvieron con los demás, estaban poniendo las mesas para la cena de Navidad, al día siguiente. A las dos les chocó tantas risas, de repente, nadie sabía nada de su dolor. De lo que se acababa de decidir, de lo mucho que dolía irse. De cuánto sangraba la pequeña Weasley por dentro.

-¡Vamos, Ginny, ayúdame!

Y Hermione se quedó atrás, mirándola. Deseando con todas sus fuerzas que todo eso no estuviera pasando… Que todo fuera diferente. Que Ginny amara a Harry. Pero no. Ginny tenía derecho a amar a quien quisiera. Y a ser feliz. Como ella lo había sido. Como ella, que había elegido amar al pelirrojo de ojos azules.

-¿Pasa algo, Hermione?-Ron la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Te quiero, Ron. ¿Lo sabías? Te quiero muchísimo.-Le besó. Ron sonrió.

-Pase lo que pase, me gusta.

Comieron en la hierba, hacía frío pero no llovía. Y pasaron la tarde poniéndolo todo en orden, desgnomizando el jardín para la cena del día siguiente. Hacia las siete, empezó a oscurecer. Ginny subió a ponerse un jersey para estar fuera, con los demás. Descubrió que el collar brillaba mucho más que antes. Y se puso un jersey muy grueso para que no lo descubrieran.

Estaban fuera y Charlie les empezó a hacer otra muestra de su magia creativa. Todos miraban, hipnotizados, los maravillosos mini dragones de fuego azul, rojo y dorado que les contaban historias fundiéndose en chispas y explosiones pequeñas.

De repente, un ruido seco sonó en la noche.

Allá donde la acababa la pendiente de la Madriguera, detrás de la verja de madera que hacía el perímetro de seguridad, se había aparecido alguien. El collar de Ginny ardió y el calor la sorprendió. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente. Adelantó un paso. La figura se torció de dolor. Ginny ahogó un grito. En el gesto, la capucha había caído. El pelo rubio platino le delataba. Ginny echó a correr. Él cayó.

-¡Draco! No, por favor, aguanta un poco más…

Corrió la cuesta abajo, lágrimas desbordándola, suplicaba que estuviera bien. Saltó la verja y cayó de rodillas a su lado.

-Draco… Amor…-empujó de su hombro para darle la vuelta. Un gemido salió de él. Cuando Ginny le vio la cara ahogó un grito. Barro y sangre pujaban por no dejar ver ni un solo hueco de la blanca tez del rubio.

-Gin… ¿Estás…?

-Sí, Draco, estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi… Te quiero, te quiero…

Ginny se abrazó a él.

-Lo siento… Yo…

-¡Ginny! ¡Apártate de él!-Charlie y los demás también bajaban la colina corriendo. Charlie saltó y agarró a su hermana de la cintura para apartarla.

-¡No!- ella se zafó y volvió al lado de Draco. Sus padres también estaban detrás de la verja.

-Ginny, ¿quieres explicarme qué es esto?-dijo Charlie.

-Charlie… Mamá, papá… Yo…

-¡Ginny, apártate de él! Vamos, Fred… Antes de que venga el ministerio…-George saltó la valla con las peores intenciones.

-¡No! ¡No le toquéis!

-¡Ginny! ¿Por qué le defiendes? Él te secuestró…

-Papá…-Ginny no soportaba la mirada inquisitiva de su padre. Supo que lo destrozaría con dos palabras:

-Le amo.

-¿Qué?

Todos empezaron a hablar a la vez. Todos menos Charlie, su padre y su madre. Los tres la miraban con decepción, desconcierto, dolor. Ginny notó a Draco moverse bajo sus brazos.

-No, princesa, no te enfrentes a ellos…-dijo con un esfuerzo sobrehumano.- Solo vine para verte… Por última vez.

-¡No! ¡No me digas eso, por favor! Te necesito… Te necesito conmigo…

Draco la miró a los ojos e intentó sonreir.

-Mi pequeña pelirroja, lo siento mucho… Te he amado más que a nadie… Perdóname.

Todos se habían callado y oyeron las palabras de Draco.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo? Molly, ¡Un hombre se está muriendo a las puertas de tu casa! ¿No le darás cobijo?

Molly Weasley asintió. Hermione, que había bajado la colina sola y despacio, estaba allí. Con el permiso de su suegra, agitó la varita y levantó el cuerpo de Draco. Ginny se levantó con él. En silencio, como en procesión, Hermione llevó a Draco a la habitación de Ginny. Primero iba él, abandonado al hechizo de Hermione, luego Ginny abrazada a su cuñada. Y luego los Weasley. Uno por uno. Menos Charlie, que seguía ahí mirando el sitio donde había estado Ginny.

**;)**

**Suya siempre,**

**Karin Malfoy**


	17. Toda una vida

¡Hola! ¡Va el 17! ¡Feliz lectura!

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_-¿Qué estáis haciendo? Molly, ¡Un hombre se está muriendo a las puertas de tu casa! ¿No le darás cobijo?_

_Molly Weasley asintió. Hermione, que había bajado la colina sola y despacio, estaba allí. Con el permiso de su suegra, agitó la varita y levantó el cuerpo de Draco. Ginny se levantó con él. En silencio, como en procesión, Hermione llevó a Draco a la habitación de Ginny. Primero iba él, abandonado al hechizo de Hermione, luego Ginny abrazada a su cuñada. Y luego los Weasley. Uno por uno. Menos Charlie, que seguía ahí mirando el sitio donde había estado Ginny…_

_**Capítulo 17; Toda una vida.**_

En la habitación de Ginny estaban los cuatro: ella, su madre, Hermione y Draco.

-No podemos llamar a ningún médico. No por el momento.

-Morirá si no lo hacemos, Hermione.

-Nadie morirá, Ginny, cálmate. Molly, no lo conseguiremos sin tu apoyo.

Ginny abandonó por un momento las manos del enfermo:

-Mamá… Tú también has amado hasta el final, hasta darlo todo… Así es como deseo yo amarle a él.

-Hija mía…-se abrazaron- yo siempre estaré contigo.

Y, acto seguido, se secó las lágrimas y empezó a limpiarle la cara a Draco.

-Hermione, necesito una poción componedora y el mejunje que te dieron Fred y George para los moratones.

La chica salió de la habitación. Draco intentó aclararse la voz.

-Señora… Gracias.

La señora Weasley se quedo quieta por un instante, sorprendida. Y sonrió con maldad fingida.

-Señor Malfoy, si vuelve usted a hacer esfuerzos, me veré obligada a echarle un maleficio paralizante.

Y siguió con la limpieza de la cara y el cuello del rubio. Draco consiguió esbozar lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa y Ginny consiguió reír y ver una luz al final del túnel.

-Te pondrás bien, ya verás.-acarició su pelo, aun embarrado.

-Gin, la capa…-musitó el rubio acordándose súbitamente de algo. Ginny la cogió y la palpó.

-¡Es mi varita!

-Sí… Ellos la…-respiró con dificultad-tenían. Pensé…

-Muchas gracias, amor.

-Ginny: o dejas de incitarle o te mando abajo con tus hermanos.

-Sí, mamá, lo siento.

La señora Weasley empezó a recorrer las heridas de Draco con la varita, uniendo los tejidos musculares y, más tarde, la piel.

Entró Hermione con lo que le habían pedido.

-Tendrás que bajar a darles explicaciones… Amenazan con subir.

-Que se atrevan.-fue su reacción inmediata. Luego racionalizó- Iré… más tarde.

Cuando Hermione y la señora Weasley acabaron con la cara y el cuello, empezaron a retirarle la camisa. Ginny tuvo miedo. La camisa estaba pegada al cuerpo en las heridas. Hermione ahogó un grito al desabrochar los primeros botones de la camisa. Su pecho era un amasijo de carne y sangre: un espectáculo horrible. Draco hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Yo estaba… Durmiendo cuando… Luego me puse la camisa… Pero ya me habían…

-Calle, por favor, calle. Tenemos que llamar a alguien, yo no llego a tanto sola.-dijo la señora Weasley horrorizada.

-¿A quién, mamá?-un deje histérico en la voz dejaba ver la desesperación de Ginny.

-A Remus. Yo iré…-se levantó y se fue.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Hermione, haciendo de tripas corazón, siguió separando camisa de piel.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me trajiste de vuelta? No es justo… Yo quería estar contigo…

-Gin… Entiéndeme… Si no había comida… No comía… Si había… Peligro, no dormía… Yo no podía obligarte a… vivir así… siempre huyendo, siempre… alerta… Y siempre la amenaza… de que llegaran… a… cogerme… ¡ah!-todo su cuerpo se tensó como una vara del dolor.

-Lo siento-musitó Hermione.

-Gin… Yo…-tomó aire entrecortadamente- No podía pedirte eso… Tú estarías aquí… a salvo… Y yo… Tendría… un motivo para… seguir luchando…

Ginny lloraba.

-Pero… Si hubieras muerto…

-No lo he… hecho, Gin… No te tortures ya… Estoy contigo… Estoy contigo…

Ginny apoyó su frente en la pálida mejilla del hombre que amaba. Él tomaba aire para recuperarse.

-Mírame… Sé que soy… un Malfoy… un apellido maldito… que nuestras familias… se tienen un odio histórico…

-Draco…

-No… ¡Escúchame! Es que… También sé que… Por primera vez… amo… a alguien… Por vez primera, soy feliz.-sus ojos se humedecieron- quiero… ser feliz… hasta el final de mis días… y lo seré… si tú lo eres… y quizá… te haga feliz… ¿quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Te haría feliz casarte conmigo?

Ginny le miraba, con lágrimas en la cara, que rodaban sin permiso por su rostro. Hermione había dejado de moverse, ella lloraba también.

-Te hablo de… toda una vida… Gin… yo sería feliz… piénsalo…

-¡No, no, no! No lo pensaré… ¡Sí, sí! Claro que sí… ¿Toda una vida señor Malfoy?

-Toda una… vida señorita Weasley… de Malfoy.

Cerró los ojos:

-Mmmm… Suena bien: Ginevra Malfoy…

-Suena… mejor… "mía para siempre"…-se miraron a los ojos y se dieron un beso corto, mirándose a los ojos. Y repitieron el beso y continuaron la mirada.

Hermione había salido en silencio, para darles un poco de intimidad. Al cabo de quince minutos, llegó la señora Weasley con Lupin a la puerta y Hermione les explicó:

-Les he dejado a solas… Le acaba de pedir matrimonio.

-¿De veras?-conmocionada, la señora Weasley no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Sí… La quiere muchísimo, Molly.

Pero las heridas de Draco no podían esperar más. Abrieron la puerta y entraron los tres. Ginny se había quedado de rodillas junto a Draco, que la observaba.

-¿Dónde…-hizo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas- dormirá… ella?-preguntó.

Hermione transformó el sillón que había al lado de la cama, en un pequeño lecho donde, con un simple gesto de muñeca, transladó a Ginny y la tapó.

-Gracias… Creo que… no nos han… presentado… Soy… Draco.-intentó mover el brazo y luego puso los ojos en blanco.- Y te daría la mano… pero…

Hermione sonrió, cálida. Le cogió la mano y se la estrechó dulcemente.

-Yo soy Hermione. Es un placer conocerte.

Draco sonrió, ya con los ojos cerrados. Lupin estaba examinándolo.

-No tiene buena pinta. ¿Cómo demonios has soportado tanto dolor? Tenemos que dormirte, Malfoy. Te va a doler. Tendrás que fiarte de nosotros.

-No tengo… nada que perder…

-Bien, vamos allá.

-Gracias… A los tres…-con la mirada perdida. – No lo olvidaré.

Lupin le sonrió, tranquilizador. Convocó la poción del sueño y se la dio a beber. Después, estuvieron trabajando en él, los tres, durante dos intensas horas.

-Bien, sus heridas están cerradas pero hay que esperar todavía unos días para que su organismo recupere la fuerza, la solidez. Ahora es solo cuestión de tiempo.

-Yo estoy agotada… Si no os importa…

-Claro, Hermione. Tú aun te estás recuperando… ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sólo cansada…

Lupin y la señora Weasley permanecieron mirando al herido. Sus heridas habían narrado cosas horribles. Una de las peores zonas era el antebrazo derecho: le habían arrancado toda la carne. Le habían borrado la Marca Tenebrosa… Era un traidor y todos lo sabían.

-Dice la verdad. Es de los nuestros ahora.

-Lo sé… Sólo espero que no haga más daño a nadie. Si… Lo mataré yo misma.

-Molly… No serías capaz… A mí no me engañas… Ya se ha ganado tu corazón…

-Quizá… Mira a Ginny de una manera…

-La adora.

-Y ella a él.

-Gracias por venir, Remus.-Tras una pausa.

-Ni lo menciones, Molly. Para cualquier cosa, ya sabes…

-Hay que…

-Sí. Mañana informaré a la Orden.

-Gracias.

-Vamos, Molly, es hora de irse.

Cuando bajaron, los Weasley se levantaron. Y Lupin se fue sin más explicaciones.

-Lo único que sé es lo que he visto. Ese hombre ha sufrido lo indecible a manos de mortífagos. Le han arrancado la Marca... dejándole en carne viva el antebrazo. Ha vuelto y ahora duerme con una poción del sueño. No más por hoy. Ni una sola palabra. Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches a todos.

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Siempre suya, **

**Karin Malfoy**


	18. Mi único delito eres tú

¡Hola! ¡Va el 18! ¡Feliz lectura!

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_Lupin y la señora Weasley permanecieron mirando al herido. Sus heridas habían narrado cosas horribles. Una de las peores zonas era el antebrazo derecho: le habían arrancado toda la carne. Le habían borrado la Marca Tenebrosa… Era un traidor y todos lo sabían._

_-Dice la verdad. Es de los nuestros ahora._

_-Lo sé… Sólo espero que no haga más daño a nadie. Si… Lo mataré yo misma._

_-Molly… No serías capaz… A mí no me engañas… Ya se ha ganado tu corazón…_

_-Quizá… Mira a Ginny de una manera…_

_-La adora._

_-Y ella a él._

_-Gracias por venir, Remus.-Tras una pausa._

_-Ni lo menciones, Molly. Para cualquier cosa, ya sabes…_

_-Hay que…_

_-Sí. Mañana informaré a la Orden._

_-Gracias._

_-Vamos, Molly, es hora de irse._

_Cuando bajaron, los Weasley se levantaron. Y Lupin se fue sin más explicaciones._

_-Lo único que sé es lo que he visto. Ese hombre ha sufrido lo indecible a manos de mortífagos. Le han arrancado la Marca... dejándole en carne viva el antebrazo. Ha vuelto y ahora duerme con una poción del sueño. No más por hoy. Ni una sola palabra. Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches a todos._

_**Capítulo 18; Tú eres mi único delito.**_

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny despertó la primera, sobresaltada. Pero cuando vio quién ocupaba su cama, sonrió. No había sido un sueño. Y se acercó a él. Vio su pecho, ya sin cicatrices, limpio y la venda en el antebrazo derecho…

Ginny, enternecida, le apartó el flequillo de la frente:

-Si supieras… Si supieras cuánto he llorado tu ausencia… Cuánto te he añorado… Tú, huroncito descarado, que te has hecho con mi corazón, que le has puesto tu bandera y lo has hecho tuyo por completo… Has conseguido que este magullado corazón reviva, vibre y vuelva a recuperar las fuerzas y has logrado que sin ti se pierda y no vea nada. Has conseguido que este corazón dependa de ti… ¿Quién hubiera dicho que terminaría amándote así? Pues, ¿sabes qué? Que ahora que te tengo no pienso dejarte ir. Voy a luchar por ti hasta el final y, solo si tú me lo pides, me iré. ¿Quién me hubiera dicho hace más de un año que yo sería una prisionera enamorada? Enamorada de quien la tenía en su poder… Pues ahora yo seré la secuestradora y no te podrás librar de mí fácilmente… Tendrás que decirme que no me quieres, que quieres que me vaya.

-Eso no pasará- el rubio abrió los ojos.- Nunca.

-¡Ah! ¡Estabas escuchando! ¡Canalla!-Ginny se fingió enfadada.

Draco la cogió del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí.

-Te lo vuelvo a preguntar… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-No ha cambiado la respuesta: sí.

Se miraron a los ojos intensamente, bebiendo en la mirada del otro como borrachos sin remedio. Expresándose todo el amor, todo lo mucho que se habían extrañado, todo lo que se querían, todo lo que estaban dispuestos a hacer para seguir juntos.

-Voy por el desayuno.

-¡Eh, pelirroja!-Ginny, junto a la puerta, giró la cabeza.

-¿Sí?

-No tardes.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos. Nadie había aun despierto. En la cocina, preparó café, huevos y tortitas para todos. Luego, puso en una bandeja el desayuno de dos y, con ella, se dispuso a subir de vuelta.

-¿Por qué?-un Charlie deshecho y desgreñado, con la misma ropa que el día anterior, la miraba desde la puerta. Ella, ensimismada, no lo había sentido y se había asustado.

-Es… largo de explicar, Charles.

-Tengo toda la vida, Ginevra.-el tono sarcástico de él permitió que Ginny recuperara la firmeza.

-Te lo explicaré luego, con todos.

Charlie la miró con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y se dejó caer, derrotado, en el sofá. Ella subió sintiéndose el ser más vil de la tierra.

-¡Ya era hora, peli…! ¿Qué ha pasado?¿Quién ha sido?

-Nada, nada…

-¡No mientas!

Ginny se sentó a su lado en la cama y empezó a servir el desayuno.

-Es Charlie... Esta situación le duele mucho.

Ella le contó su relación con Charlie, el sacrificio de él, su reencuentro, el interrogatorio, los últimos días; todo.

-Pero debe aceptarlo. Tiene que aceptarlo. Como los demás.

-Gin…

-¡Ni te atrevas a decir lo que estás pensando!

-Escúchame. No puedes elegir entre tu familia y yo. No debes elegir. Yo podría irme…

-No. No. Definitiva y rotundamente no. Escúchame tú a mí. Nadie me va a dar órdenes, ni siquiera tú.-Sus ojos ardían.-Haremos las cosas a mi manera. Mi familia lo entenderá. Y tú estarás a mi lado. Si no lo aceptan, me iré. Y tú estarás conmigo en todo momento. Se acabó. Una vez lo hicimos a tu manera y casi te matan. No voy a correr ese riesgo y ahora que tengo mi varita, no quieras enfrentarte a mi.

Draco la miraba. Le gustaba esa sensación de sentirse protegido, cuidado por Ginny. La veía arder con la idea de separarse y eso le hacía gracia. Él tampoco podría vivir sin ella mucho tiempo.

-Sí… Yo siempre voy a estar contigo. Pase lo que pase…

Eso endulzó la expresión de Ginny.

-Más te vale.

Y le besó. Desayunaron entre risas y miradas y luego ella se metió a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Se puso maquillaje, al terminar. Había elegido un vaquero negro y un jersey ajustado azul celeste, de manga larga y escote de pico. Se recogió el pelo de encima de la oreja en un nudo detrás de la cabeza. El sol estaba a la vista en su escote. EL brillo había remitido pero el oro blanco había adquirido un matiz dorado. Ya no tendría que esconderlo. Draco sonrió al vérselo.

-Brillaba mucho, ayer.

-Sí… Intenté advertirte de que estaba yendo hacia ti.

-¿Por qué ya no lo hace?

-Porque estamos juntos. Ahora, fíjate, el centro del sol es el mismo oro blanco pero con matiz dorado, ¿te fijas? Ese es su estado habitual, así es como debería ser siempre. Tú y yo juntos…

Ginny le besó en la mejilla.

-… y para siempre. –Le susurró.- Deséame suerte, amor: hoy es día de explicaciones.

-Hoy es Navidad, Gin, no pelees con ellos.

-Tú a callar.

-Sí, mi señora.

.Y hazme un hueco a tu lado. Esperaré que suban. Deja que te tape un poco.-solo los brazos le quedaron fuera.

-¿Por qué…?

-Creo que verte semidesnudo en la habitación de la pequeña Ginny no ayudará a mi padre y hermanos a aceptar la situación.

-¿Acaso no conocen la férrea voluntad de "la pequeña Ginny"? Ella no ha caído rendida ante mis encantos.-De un brazo agarrada, la había hecho caer en la cama. Puso una mano en su cintura, la otra en el pelo. Ginny rió, pícara.

-Tus encantos son…-lo hechizó con una mirada- Lo que ahora menos necesitamos.

Y se alejó de él riendo. La miraba divertido y desconcertado.

-Me extenuas, Ginevra.-echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¡Oh! ¡Cuánto lo siento!-dijo ella sarcástica, mientras le colocaba más almohadas y le ayudaba a incorporarse.- Tendrás que encontrar una novia que no lo haga; que no te haga esto.

Le dio un beso en los labios: intenso pero corto. Y lo dejó con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Eso es trampa!

-Denúnciame.

-Suplícamelo.

Ginny rió y se acercó a él. Se sentó a su lado, le puso bien el flequillo y la miró a los ojos.

-Gin… Tú eres la que quiero para el resto de mi vida.

-¿Vas a volver a pedirme matrimonio?

-¿Te has fijado? Es horrible… Es tan poco romántico que el hombre esté postrado en una cama cuando le pide a la dama que se case con él…

Ginny se puso seria.

-Sí. Creo que tu falta de romanticismo me ha hecho cambiar de opinión. ¿A quién se le ocurre plantarse medio muerto en mi casa para pedírmelo? Sin anillo, sin flores… ¡Y vestido con harapos! Definitivamente, quedas descartado.

-¡Oh, vamos! Era en serio.

-Era broma… A mí me llueven las peticiones de matrimonio, ¿sabes? Seis o siete al día… Y la tuya no fue de las peores… No estuvo mal, digamos.

Ginny se acercó a su oído:

-Y aunque hubiera sido la peor petición del mundo... Era la tuya. Y eso la convierte en la mejor.

Golpearon a la puerta y la magia del momento tuvo que romperse. GInny transformó lo que había sido su cama en un sillón de nuevo. Ginny se sentó allí y se aseguro que el torax de Draco quedaba tapado.

-¡Adelante!

Era su madre.

-¿Cómo sigue, señor Malfoy?

-Noto pequeñas molestias y debilidad en los músculos. El único dolor, propiamente, es el del brazo… Pero estoy bien, gracias de nuevo.

La señora Weasley cambió la expresión y miró a su hija.

-Quieren explicaciones y mejor que sea antes de que empiecen a llegar los invitados. Acuérdate, es Navidad.

-Sí, mamá, diles que suban.

-Ginny, sabes que te apoyo, ¿verdad?

-Claro, mamá, y te lo agradezco. Muchas, muchas gracias-se abrazaron.- Te quiero.

La señora Weasley se secó las lágrimas y miró a Draco.

-En cuanto a usted… Voy a dar la cara ante mi familia por defender el derecho de mi hija a elegir a quién amar, señor Malfoy. Ella le ha elegido a usted. Y voy a dar la cara por ello. Así que si se le ocurre, ni remotamente, hacer, decir y/o pensar algo que hiera directa o indirectamente a mi hija seré yo misma la que me ocupe de usted y, créame, no le gustaría verme enfadad.

-Sí, señora. No habría esperado menos. Muchas gracias.

La había desconcertado. La señora Weasley no había esperado esa respuesta. Y con un movimiento de cabeza, salió de la habitación.

-Supongo que era lo menos que podías esperar.

-Lo sé. Óyeme: no me duelen los insultos, ni las dudas, ni las preguntas. Es lógico. Pero yo ya no tengo nada que esconder. Mi único delito; aquello por lo que me buscan y atentan contra mi vida, es amarte desesperadamente. Gin, tú eres mi único delito. Y ese brillo que acaba de encenderse en tu mirada es lo que, ya hace tiempo, me robó la razón. La condena es el precio justo por la felicidad que supone tenerte así de cerca y verte los ojos y haberte besado. No te preocupes por mí, tu familia no puede herirme. Porque son parte de ti. Y les estaré eternamente agradecido por haberte cuidado toda la vida.

Y se abrió la puerta. Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Fleur, Hermione, el señor Weasley y la señora Weasley y, finalmente, Charlie.

Todos menos las tres mujeres y Charlie intentaban perforar a Draco con duras miradas de odio.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley, venimos a…

-Ya sé a qué venís. No seas cínico, Percy.

-Ginny… No importa lo que te haya dicho… Las amenazas no valen nada ahora. ¡Estamos aquí, pequeña! Podemos con él sin que nadie salga herido…

-¡Bill! No es eso… Draco nunca me amenazó, ni me puso las manos encima. Aunque os cueste creerlo, estoy con él porque le amo.

-También amabas a Harry, antes…-la voz ronca de Ron delataba su amargura.

-Ron… Lo mío con Harry fue una quimera… El sueño de una chiquilla y el de un héroe fascinado por un amor tan desinteresado e ingenuo como el de esa chiquilla… La noche de mi secuestro, Harry me había pedido la mano. Le dije que lo pensaría, ¿sabes por qué? Porque cerré los ojos y le vi con hijos, un buen padre, pero no conmigo… Fui incapaz de verme a mí misma a su lado… No le amo, Ron. Y cuando me di cuenta, era demasiado tarde.

-Entonces nos has mentido a todos. Aquella foto era verdad…

-¡No! Yo… ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso, George? Esa foto es falsa. Pasé la Navidad encerrada y así todo el tiempo. Pero unavez, él cayó enfermo en mi habitación. Un ataque de fiebre. Antes de quedar inconsciente, él selló la puerta. Y yo le cuidé.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?

-¡Sí, Fred! Le cuidé porque eso es lo que mamá me ha enseñado siempre. Porque eso me mantenía viva y cuerda: saber que, con todo, yo no era como él. Un día descubrimos lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro… ¡No lo entendéis! Él me buscó. Vino a decirme que me quería y yo le eché, odiándole. Pensé que era una trampa… Pero no lo era. Y descubrí que yo sentía lo mismo… Él nunca me maltrató, ni siquiera me insultaba… Nunca intervino excepto cuando yo me negaba a comer. ¡Por Dios! Si ni siquiera fue el secuestrador. Draco fue siempre muy humano conmigo.

-Sí… Humano con las llaves de los grilletes…

-¡Sí, Ron! Humano… Yo no estaba en ningún calabozo, ¿sabes? Era una habitación de un castillo al norte de Europa, imaginé. Habitación de piedra con labavo y chimenea y una cama grande y un escritorio y una radio… Él solo me guardaba. Y cuando… -le daba pudor hablar de algo tan íntimo con su familia… Pero era necesario.- Cuando ya estábamos juntos me dijo… ¡Estaba dispuesto a traerme de vuelta! Y fui yo la que le pedí que no lo hiciera…

-¿Qué?

-Papá… Algo en mi corazón me decía que me quedaba muy poco tiempo con él. Y me dejé llevar… Acababa de descubrir lo que es amar de verdad, profundamente. Y me aferré a ello como pude. Tenía ganas de volver, de veros. Pero sabía que estábais bien y me sentía segura con él, protegida, todo estaba bien… Pero apenas fueron unos pocos días… Luego le llegaron órdenes: debía matarme. Se enterarían de su traición. Así que, en contra de mi voluntad, me durmió y me trajo de vuelta.

Las lágrimas hacían carreras en el rostro de Ginny. Ella giró su cabeza para mirar a Draco a los ojos mientras seguía hablando.

-Le supliqué… Con todas mis fuerzas que me llevara con él… Huiríamos juntos… Él dijo que, con vosotros, yo estaría a salvo… Que la vida que iba a empezar él, no era para una princesa… Yo me moría de ganas de veros pero él me necesitaba y yo a él. Pero él me venció y me trajo de vuelta Y no supe nada de él, hasta ahora… Querría habéroslo contado antes… No he querido haceros daño.

**¿Gustó?**

**Siempre suya, **

**Karin Malfoy**


	19. Temblando

**¡Hola! ¡Va el 19! ¡Feliz lectura!**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_-Papá… Algo en mi corazón me decía que me quedaba muy poco tiempo con él. Y me dejé llevar… Acababa de descubrir lo que es amar de verdad, profundamente. Y me aferré a ello como pude. Tenía ganas de volver, de veros. Pero sabía que estabais bien y me sentía segura con él, protegida, todo estaba bien… Pero apenas fueron unos pocos días… Luego le llegaron órdenes: debía matarme. Se enterarían de su traición. Así que, en contra de mi voluntad, me durmió y me trajo de vuelta._

_Las lágrimas hacían carreras en el rostro de Ginny. Ella giró su cabeza para mirar a Draco a los ojos mientras seguía hablando._

_-Le supliqué… Con todas mis fuerzas que me llevara con él… Huiríamos juntos… Él dijo que, con vosotros, yo estaría a salvo… Que la vida que iba a empezar él, no era para una princesa… Yo me moría de ganas de veros pero él me necesitaba y yo a él. Pero él me venció y me trajo de vuelta Y no supe nada de él, hasta ahora… Querría habéroslo contado antes… -sólo en ese momento dejó de mirar los ojos de Draco y vio a su familia.- No he querido haceros daño._

_**Capítulo 19; Temblando…**_

El silencio siguió a la declaración de Ginny. Draco le transmitió su apoyo a través de un leve apretón en la mano.

-Pero ¿por qué de él?-preguntó Fred- Ginny, ¿no te das cuenta que lo complica todo? Te perseguirán por su traición, te buscarán para matarte… Y no solo a ti.

-Y no sólo eso, meterle en la familia ya lo complica todo, Ginny -secundó George.

-Lo sé… Pero no se elige a quién se ama, ¿verdad?

-Pero…

-A ver, somos adultos, no nos dejaremos llevar por odios infantiles e irracionales, evaluaremos los pros y contras…- empezó Bill.

-Pero si tenemos oportunidad le mataremos-dijeron Fred y George al unísono. Ginny sabía que no iba en serio y sonrió.

-Chicos, tenéis pruebas de que lo que dice es verdad…-dijo Hermione.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no la dejará tirada en cuanto se recupere?

-Quiero casarme con ella- Draco habló y todos guardaron silencio. – Sólo pensaba en pedírselo desde que nos separamos. Sin embargo, me gustaría hacer las cosas bien.- Intentó incorporarse con dificultad.

-Señor Malfoy, tiene prohibido levantarse-dijo la señora Weasley.

Draco no pudo más y tuvo que obedecer. De nuevo en su sitio, continuó.

-Me disgusta no poder hacerlo mejor, pero… Señor Weasley, quiero pedirle en matrimonio la mano de su hija. Quiero permanecer al lado de Ginevra durante el resto de mis días y, por lo importante que sería para mí y para ella, me gustaría contar con su aprobación.

Fred y Ron intentaron protestar pero él siguió.

-Soy perfectamente consciente de lo que estoy pidiéndole, señor. Mi familia le ha afrentado veces innumerables, incluso yo mismo peleé con sus hijos, pero ahora todo es diferente. Así como le pido, sinceramente, perdón por todo aquello en lo que yo pude ofender a usted o a su familia; también le suplico que comprenda que yo no puedo remediar los errores y crímenes de la mía. De la misma manera, le ruego consienta en darme la mano de su hija en matrimonio, ofreciéndole a cambio mi solemne promesa de cuidarla todos los días de mi vida.

Arthur Weasley parecía aturdido. Percy intervino:

-¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer?

-Todo.

-Incluso… ¿Un juramento inquebrantable?

-¡Percy!- exclamaron la señora Weasley y Ginny.

-Sí. Incluso un Juramento Inquebrantable.

Aquello pareció impresionarles. Todos se quedaron callados.

-Ahora me toca a mí. Papá, yo le he dado el sí a Draco: me voy a casar con él. Pero Draco tiene razón, sería muy importante para nosotros que tú consintieras. En cuanto a vosotros… -miró a sus hermanos. - Entiendo que lo hacéis porque os preocupáis por mí, y es por eso que no me enfado. Espero que aceptéis la situación y a Draco… Porque si tiene que irse, yo me iré con él.

Charlie salió de la habitación. Ginny se quedó con una mueca dolor mirando la puerta.

-Ve con él-le dijo Draco.- Yo estaré bien.

Ginny le sonrió con agradecimiento y le besó la frente. Después siguió a Charlie. En la habitación, Ron dijo:

-Por mí, puedes quedarte.- y salió abrazado a Hermione, que guiñó un ojo al rubio.

-Puedes quedarte pero te vigilaremos, Malfoy.-dijo Fred.

-Y como te pases…-continuó George. Se pasó el pulgar por el cuello de forma transversal.- Estás muerto.

Y salieron de la habitación. Bill miró a sus padres.

-Entonces, ¿se queda?-fue hacia él y le tendió la mano- Soy Bill, el segundo de a bordo.- y sonrió. Fleur que había estado callada todo el tiempo, siguió a su marido.

-Yo soy Fleur Delacour, un "placegg"- le estrechó la mano y le dio dos besos, al más puro estilo francés, dejándolo desconcertado.

Percy se acercó después y sin sonreír, incómodo, le estrechó la mano:

-Percy.

Ya solo quedaban los señores Weasley.

-Le dejo señor Malfoy, hoy es Navidad y debo prepararme para atender a mis invitados. Cualquier cosa, me avisa.-se dirigió a su marido.- Estaré abajo. Tenemos que hablar…

Y se quedaron a solas. El señor Weasley miró el cuarto. Vio, sobre la cómoda, una muñeca muggle. Ojos marrones, pelirroja con un vestidito blanco precioso y zapatos rojos brillantes. La cogió y la miró. Le pasó la mano por el pelo y le acarició la puntilla del vestido.

-Se la trajimos mi mujer y yo al volver del viaje que hicimos al cumplir quince años de casados.

Draco supuso que no tenía que decir nada.

-Ella nos estaba esperando. Volvíamos a mediodía y no quiso comer hasta que llegáramos. Y llegamos y los demás ya habían comido y comimos los tres juntos: Molly, Ginny y yo. Lo que quiero decir es que ella ha sido siempre la chiquitina, la femenina, la detallista, la delicada… Antes de que empezara Hogwarts, cuando estábamos los tres solos, ella siempre me tenía preparada la mesa y un abrazo y un beso de recibimiento al volver del trabajo… Quiero decirte que yo no sabría qué habría sido de mí, que habría sido de mi vida, de nuestra vida, sin ella. Ella es mi niña, mi niñita… Si le pasa algo…

Las lágrimas habían empañado sus ojos. Lo que decía ya no era muy coherente. Draco quiso evitarle el desasosiego:

-Señor…

-No, espera. Que ella en mi vida es una pieza clave. Que la quiero mucho. Que yo sé lo que es querer a una mujer y quererla de verdad. Y… Que me he dado cuenta de que tú también. No voy a amenazarte. Ella te eligió. Sólo te suplico, como padre, que la protejas con tu vida si es necesario. Apruebo y avalo tu compromiso con mi hija, pero cuídala; cuídala mucho.

-Señor, nada me haría más feliz.

El señor Weasley lo miró y asintió con la cabeza. Se dirigió a la puerta.

-Por cierto… Llámame Arthur.

-Arthur…

-¿Sí?

-Gracias…

El señor Weasley salió de la habitación. Y Ginny había encontrado a Charlie. Estaba subido en su manzano favorito. Charlie la vio venir… No podía creerlo. No de ella. No podía ser la misma niña que él conocía. No podía ser… Y ahí estaba… Tan cerca y, a la vez, tan lejos. El viento le trajo los acordes de una vieja canción muggle…

_Temblando con los ojos cerrados,_

_El cielo está nublado…_

_Y a lo lejos, tú_.

-Charles…

-Ginevra… No lo puedo entender. Nosotros nos moríamos de preocupación por ti. A pesar del doloroso año que pasamos no perdimos la esperanza ni nos dimos por vencidos, ¿sabes? Nunca cejamos en el empeño… Y tú… Tú estabas felizmente enamorada…

-¡No! ¡No es cierto! ¡Estás siendo injusto, Charles!

-¿Por qué? ¿Sabes? Al principio me dolía que hubieras aparecido así, sin ningún esfuerzo por nuestra parte… Pero lo dejé correr. Estabas aquí… Pero esto no me lo esperaba de ti… Ahora lo entiendo todo. Ahora entiendo cómo te pusiste cuando te acusé de estar protegiendo a alguien… ¿Sabes, Ginny? Me has decepcionado.

-¿Por qué Charles? Dime, ¿qué crimen tan horrible he cometido? ¿Qué he hecho?-las lágrimas volvían a acudir. Desde abajo, le miraba impotente. -Hubo momentos en los que quería morirme. Sostuve conmigo misma mil batallas en tu nombre. Me contenía diciendo: "¿Qué pensaría Charlie?" Y lo intenté… Te juro que lo intenté… Como le dije a Hermione, me volví loca intentando engañarme a mí misma, intentando ocultar lo que sentía… Hasta que me di cuenta de que eso no conduce a nada… Y desde que lo admití; soy feliz. Pensé que haría el ridículo… Enamorada del hombre que te retiene… Pero él me correspondía… Y fui la mujer más feliz del mundo aun sabiendo que no duraría.

_Hablando de lo que te ha pasado,_

_Intentando ordenar palabras para no hacerme tanto daño y yo… Sigo temblando._

-Me arrepiento de muchas cosas en mi vida, Charles, pero no de esto. No me arrepiento de aferrarme al amor de mi vida desesperadamente, de eso no me arrepiento. Y sé lo que piensas… Si él me miente… Bien, pues si él miente y no me ama es su problema. Yo a él sí y con todas mis fuerzas: y si muero dando la vida por una mentira… ¿Qué mejor manera de morir que hacerlo por aquello que se ama? No me pidas que elija, Charles. Tú has sido y serás siempre mi ángel de la Guarda, pero a él lo amo con todas mis fuerzas. Pensé que tú lo entenderías…

_De la mano y con mucho cuidado,_

_Os besasteis en silencio, cuando no había luz…_

_Y me hace gracia tu manera de contarlo…_

_Como el que cuenta que ha pensado, que ha decidido_

_Que seguimos siendo amigos y yo sigo temblando._

Charlie seguía obstinado en no mirarla.

_Me había jurado que nunca iba a llorar,_

_Escuchando cada palabra que no quiero escuchar…_

_Desgarrándome, suplicándote, intentando hacerte recordar…_

-No me castigues, Charles, por favor… Te necesito conmigo. Te pido perdón por todo el daño que te he causado… Ojalá todo hubiera sido diferente… Perdóname.

_Pero tú…_

Silencio.

-Quiero casarme con él y me gustaría que tú lo aprobaras. Sería el día más feliz de mi vida y si tú no estás… Sólo será un día muy feliz. ¿Sabes? Me gustaría que fueras mi testigo.

_Sólo dices…_

Silencio.

-Por favor, Charles…

"_Voy a colgar…"_

Charlie la dejó marchar. Ella no vio que sus ojos pugnaban por aliviarse del peso de las lágrimas que los inundaban. Él no vio que los de ella ya lo habían hecho. Él se sentía traicionado y tenía miedo de que ella ya no le necesitara nunca más. Ella se sentía atrapada y sola, toda la felicidad del reencuentro se desvanecía con la actitud de Charlie… La única opinión que le importaba a Ginny era la de Charles. Y Charles estaba en contra, la odiaba, la despreciaba. Ginny volvió a sentirse chiquitita. Pero antes de llegar a la casa, se prometió a si misma ser fuerte, Draco y Hermione la necesitaban… Y Rose. Subió a verla. ¡Draco aun no la conocía!

Y así entró Ginny con Rose en su habitación y descubrió a Draco levantado mirando por la ventana.

-¿Qué haces? Por favor, tápate, si mis hermanos te ven así… -Rió, Draco estaba en calzoncillos y se metió en la cama de nuevo. –Mira, esta es Rose mi ahijada. Saluda, Rose, este es tío Draco. Es la hija de Ron y Hermione. Una Weasley de tercera generación. Como los tres de Bill y Fleur.

Draco se inclinó hacia ella, y cogió una manita con su dedo.

-Hola, Rose Weasley, es todo un placer.

-Creo que le gustas… -Hermione estaba apoyada en la puerta.

-Es un honor.

-Toma, cógela-instó Ginny.

-Gin, no creo que sea buena idea…

-¡Tonterías! Vamos, no es difícil. Pon los brazos así, venga, así, muy bien. ¿Qué tal?

-Es extraño… Es tan… pequeña… Me da miedo estrujarla. ¡No te vayas, Gin!

-Tranquilo…-ambas reían.

-Serás un padrazo, ya verás…

-¡Hermione!

-¡Gin! ¡Se está poniendo colorada!- el rubio se asustó.

El bebé empezó a removerse.

-Es que le toca comer, me la llevo.

Hermione la cogió y se la llevó.

-¿A que es preciosa?

-Los nuestros también lo serán…

-¡Ah! O sea que ya serán más de uno…

-¡Por supuesto! Les haremos la competencia a tus padres… Cuanto más grande sea la familia, mejor.

Se miraron.

-Has llorado. –no era pregunta.

Ginny le contó lo de Charles. Draco la abrazó.

-No puedes esperar que lo acepte así, de buenas a primeras… Le está costando más que a los otros porque es el que más te quiere…

Se quedaron callados y abrazados. Desde el principio, habían sabido que su amor les traería esas consecuencias y habían seguido adelante. Pero ahora que estaban de frente a ellas… Dolía mucho, dolía intensamente. Sobre todo a Ginny. Pero no había marcha atrás. Ella no pensaba dejar a Draco.

Y abajo, llegaban ya los invitados. El primero, Harry. Al salir de la habitación de Ginny, Ron había ido al jardín a pensar. Hermione le había dejado solo para ir a atender a Rose. Y vio llegar a su amigo, contento, excitado. Lamentó tener que hacerlo. Pero lo descubriría tarde o temprano. Mejor ahora que estaban solos. Y mejor él, su mejor amigo, que Ginny o cualquier otro.

-¡Ron! Tengo que contarte…-llegó hasta él sin aliento y se paró a coger aire.

-Sí, tenemos que hablar…

-Espera, en serio… Tengo que contártelo. ¿Preparado?-respiró.- Estoy saliendo con Mia.

**FLASHBACK.**

-¿Quieres dejar que te salven a ti por una vez?

-¿A sí? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué derecho tienes tú sobre mí?

-Creía que éramos amigos pero ya veo que sólo estás aquí por el dinero.

Ella le clavó la mirada, dolida.

-Te equivocas. Estoy aquí por ti.

Se sacó el abrigo y se sentó en el sofá. Cogió su libro y lo abrió por la página marcada. Harry hizo además de irse pero se paró. Y se giró a mirarla.

-Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Tú sólo haces tu trabajo.

-Hace tiempo que dejó de ser un simple trabajo.-seguía sin apartar la vista del libro pero no leía.

-¿En qué se convirtió?

-Lo siento, en eso no puedo ayudarte.

-¿Por qué? ¡Déjate ya de secretos y de frases ambiguas!

Ella perdió la calma y dos lágrimas, veloces como el viento, cruzaron su cara. Pero un ramalazo de furia y rabia contenida la dominó y se levantó arrebatada.

-¿SECRETOS? ¿FRASES AMBIGUAS? ¡ESO NO LO CREES NI TÚ! FUISTE TÚ EL QUE ME BESÓ, FUISTE TÚ EL QUE SE QUEDÓ CON UNA PROPOSICIÓN A MEDIO HACER PORQUE ESTABA "CONFUNDIDO"… NO HE SIDO YO LA QUE HA ESTADO FLIRTEANDO DESCARADAMENTE PARA LUEGO DECIR QUE CREES QUE AUN AMAS A GINNY… Y TAMPOCO HE SIDO YO QUIÉN, A PESAR DE HABER MARCADO LAS DISTANCIAS, SE HA CREÍDO CON DERECHO SOBRE MÍ… DERECHO DE DOMINARME, DERECHO DE SALVARME…

Respiraba con rapidez. Y seguía llorando. Harry la miraba, atónito y confundido. Ella se giró hacia la ventana para que él no viera sus lágrimas. Odiaba parecer débil. Ninguno de los dos sabría decir cuánto tiempo pasaron así: segundos, quizá; o, tal vez, años… Y ella notó que sus brazos la rodeaban por detrás. Y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Y se giró para seguir gritando y alejarlo y así defenderse de sí misma… Pero él también lloraba. Y la besó. Fue un dulce beso robado. No duró demasiado. Ella se endureció otra vez y le empujó con fuerza hacia atrás.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?- y esta vez no había rabia, ni odio, ni furia en su mirada. Sólo tristeza. Sólo un gran dolor.- Será mejor que, esta noche, duerma en mi casa.- Sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil cachitos al dar el paso que la alejaba de Harry. Pero lo hizo. Y no lloró.- Avisaré a Kingsley para que ponga a otro…

-Pero… No hay nadie mejor que tú…

-Diré que traigan a dos… Estarás a salvo.

-Mia…

Ella, al oírle decir su nombre, sintió que perdía las fuerzas, que no podría romper el contacto visual, que no podría salir de la casa… Pero lo hizo y recogió sus cosas.

-Sí, no te preocupes, haré que me descuenten esta noche del sueldo…

Delante de él, hizo la llamada a los otros miembros del ministerio.

-Vienen hacia aquí. Me voy. Buenas noches.

Y al salir de la casa de Harry se gritó a sí misma que tenía que aguantar un poco más. Se apareció en su casa. Y sin dejar, ni siquiera el abrigo, cogió un papel y garabateó un par de palabras. Y firmó mientras lágrimas bobas caían de sus ojos sin permiso. Agarró el papel y se apareció en el despacho de Kingsley haciendo gala de su permiso especial de Aparición. Dejó el papel encima de la mesa. Y lo miró mientras retrocedía unos pasos…

-Adiós, Harry… Adiós…

Y volvió a su casa. Se apareció y, no pudo ver nada, dejó que cayeran de sus brazos, abrigo y bolso. Se bajó de los tacones y allí lo dejó todo. Se fue, tambaleante, hacia el estante de las medicinas, cogió dos pastillas y se las metió en la boca. No quería pensar, no quería ver, no quería llorar, no quería oír, no quería sentir… y, sobretodo, no quería recordar. Fue al baño y abrió el grifo, y bebió agua. Luego empezó a notar la ingravidez. Y se arrastró a la cama como pudo. No tuvo tiempo de quitarse la ropa, se quedó dormida.

Y Harry… En su habitación, solo, oía la tele. Los dos guardaespaldas que le habían mandado eran aficionados al futbol y había partido. _"¿Qué me pasa con Mia? ¿Por qué siento que no puedo vivir sin ella? ¿Será que estoy enamorado? Ella es muy guapa… Pero no… No puede ser eso… Y entonces, ¿qué? Y ¿por qué me duele tanto que ella llore? Y, lo más importante, ¿por qué no puedo sacármela de la cabeza?"_

Así que le escribió a Hermione, no era muy tarde aun… Y seguro que ella estaría despierta… Faltaba una semana para Navidad. Y la respuesta le llegó de inmediato.

_Querido Harry:_

_Me ha encantado recibir tu carta… ¡Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre! Me hace gracia como lo explicas… ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Estás muy enamorado de ella! Profunda y locamente enamorado de ella. Y por lo que escribes, ella también y la has hecho sufrir bastante._

_Cuando la besaste, le diste esperanzas, le creaste ilusiones; y luego le dijiste que seguías enamorado de Ginny… Ella te creyó. No sabe que se lo dijiste porque es el último sentimiento del que tienes constancia… No sabe que se lo dijiste porque tú no analizas tus sentimientos… Pobrecilla… Seguro que ha dimitido. No la verás, Harry. No la volverás a ver si no la buscas. Te conozco mucho, Harry, y como amiga te lo digo; ¡no la dejes marchar! Estáis enamorados, eso salta a la vista. Y ella es una gran chica… Estoy convencida de que serías muy feliz junto a ella._

_Haz lo que quieras, Harry. Pero piensa en lo que digo y, si mi consejo te parece acertado: búscala. ¡Dáte otra oportunidad! Y dale una a ella…_

_Te quiere,_

_Hermione._

_PD; te guardaré el secreto para que tú se lo cuentes a Ron._

Y Harry no durmió en toda la noche. Estuvo dándole vueltas a cómo encontrarla. Se dio cuenta de que Hermione tenía razón. Mia le hacía falta desde el primer momento en que puso un pie fuera de su casa… Esa noche no podía salir. Pero, ya de madrugada, cuando al fin concilió el sueño, se durmió suplicando que no fuera demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas.

Y, al día siguiente, fue a la oficina de Kingsley. Quería averiguar donde vivía Mia. Kingsley le enseñó su dimisión firmada. Pero le dio su dirección. Harry fue a buscarla. Y llamó. Nadie contestaba. Y llamó muchas veces a la puerta. Ella no debía estar. ¿Sería cierto lo que ponía en la dimisión? ¿Se iría al extranjero a descansar un tiempo? En ese caso, ¿cómo la encontraría? Harry estuvo en su puerta cerca de una hora. Con la esperanza de… Y volvió al día siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente. Ya era el quinto día que iba a buscarla a su casa. Y se abrió la puerta del piso contiguo.

-¿Eres Harry?-una muchachita morena le miraba, desconfiada.

-Sí, ¿sabe dónde está la chica que vive aquí?

-Se fue porque le hiciste daño.

-Lo sé… Lo sé… Soy un cretino pero ahora quiero arreglarlo. ¿Sabes a dónde se fue?

La muchacha rió. Harry tenía un aspecto horrible: llevaba días sin dormir y, por la búsqueda, había descuidado su vestimenta.

-Me matará por decírtelo pero me caes bien. Aparécete conmigo.

Le tendió la mano. Y le llevó a un bosque.

-Es por aquí.

Durante un cuarto de hora, recorrieron senderitos estrechos e irregulares que ascendían interminablemente. Y, de repente, el bosque terminó. Y una extensión de hierba verde oa siguió. Era un acantilado. Estaban en un acantilado. Y, al borde, una casa blanca, no muy alta, con ventanas azules y tejas rojas. Se oía el furor del mar embravecido que embestía a las rocas. La muchacha morena se paró a doscientos metros de la casa y cuando Harry la alcanzó le susurró:

-Está ahí.

Al lado de la casa, una figura miraba hacia el mar. Harry dio un paso hacia ella:

-Espera un momento.-la muchacha le miró a los ojos, de forma penetrante.- No le hagas daño.

Harry sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Tranquila. No quiero hacerlo.

Y echó a correr hacia ella. Pero cuando ya solo le faltaban veinte metros, paró. Ella estaba mirando el mar, con los brazos cruzados sobre el vientre, abrazándose a sí misma. Tanto esperar ese momento y se había quedado en blanco. Y ella se giró. Le había oído llegar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- el pelo bailaba con el viento que venía del mar y le azotaba con dulzura la cara.

-Tú has… dimitido.

-Sí. En mi profesión me he ganado el prestigio suficiente para rechazar los encargos que no me… hagan bien.

-Sí, claro.- Harry se sintió un estúpido, parado en frente de ella.- Pero… Tú eres la mejor.

-No en tu caso, créeme.

-En mi caso, especialmente…

-¿Cómo?

-Sí… Me he acostumbrado a ti… Yo no podría tener otro guardaespaldas… Vengo a pedirte, vengo a suplicarte que no me dejes.

Ella dejó que sus brazos cayeran, un brillo especial y no identificable en sus ojos, su melena no dejaba de moverse. Se mantuvieron la mirada unos minutos. Luego Harry carraspeó. Y ella volvió a tener la expresión inalterable, impenetrable de siempre.

-Mañana a las 7'00 a.m. estaré en tu apartamento. Hasta entonces.

Y entró en la casa. Y Harry se quedó allí, sonriendo como un bobo. Y volvió a su casa. Y ese día durmió como un crío. Y a las 6,00 de la mañana siguiente, ya estaba vestido. No dejó de mirar al reloj. Y, en el momento en que el minutero se arrastraba al número 12, dando las siete en punto, ella llamó a la puerta.

-Hola.

-Buenos días. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí, sí, claro que sí.-él estaba desconcertado. Ella iba espectacular: pantalones negros rectos, camiseta negra ceñida de manga larga con escote de pico y tacones de chupete negros. Pero él notó que estaba a la defensiva. Se había creado un escudo que Harry no podía traspasar. Así, cuando le veía a los ojos, no le miraba; y cuando sonreía, no lo hacía desde el corazón. Sus ojos ya no brillaban. Ella, imperturbable, impenetrable, parecía una rosa que ha perdido su esencia, una flor vacía.

Mientras Harry cavilaba, ella comprobaba los hechizos de seguridad en la casa y despedía a los guardaespaldas que, recién levantados, no entendían mucho la situación. Cuando se fueron, ella murmuró para sí misma:

-No debieron dormir a la vez, debieron hacer turnos.

-Mia… - Harry quería hablar con ella, quería decirle…

-He vuelto pero tengo mis condiciones: a partir de ahora se acabó el tuteo y las preguntas personales que no afecten a la seguridad y nuestras conversaciones se limitarán a tratar lo estrictamente profesional: por lo demás, no hablaremos. Yo seré su sombra, señor Potter y usted debe comportarse como si yo no existiera, ¿de acuerdo? –Harry no supo qué decir.- Bien, necesito saber qué hará hoy y si se desplazará a algún sitio en especial.

-Hoy… pensaba ir a jugar a quidittch en la madriguera dentro de una hora… Luego tengo que llevarle unos papeles a Kingsley y ya no tengo nada más que hacer por hoy.

-Bien, le esperaré fuera de la Madriguera para acompañarle al Ministerio y le traeré de vuelta a casa.

-Puedes venir al partido, si quieres…

-De usted, señor Potter, si no le importa.

-Me gustaría que me acompañara al partido. Los Weasley querrán verte… quiero decir, verla.

-Como guste.

Y fueron a la Madriguera sin dirigirse la palabra. Harry no sabía qué hacer. Empezaba a sospechar que sería demasiado tarde. Pero vería a Hermione. Y jugaron el partido y Ginny cogió antes la snitch porque Harry estaba distraído con su problema. Y cuando Harry se acercó vio que Ginny se ponía tensa sobre su escoba, con la mirada perdida y se desmayaba. La cogió del brazo y ayudó a bajarla. Cuando la entraron, se quedó atrás con Hermione.

-Mia no me habla… Ha vuelto pero está muy distinta.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Nada, que me había acostumbrado a ella y que…

-¡Harry! ¿Le dijiste eso? ¿Acostumbrado? ¡Ella no es una pieza del mobiliario!

-Quería decirle lo que siento pero me equivoqué con las palabas, ¿importa eso tanto?

-Claro que sí… Busca con ella un momento a solas y dile lo que sientes de verdad, Harry, que te equivocaste con las palabras… Que la quieres.

Se miraron. Y Harry le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. Luego se despidió apresuradamente de todos y salió de allí con Mia. En silencio, fueron al ministerio y le entregaron los papeles al segundo secretario de Kingsley. Luego se aparecieron a dos calles de la casa de Harry y fueron hasta ella paseando. Cuando entraron, ella volvió a asegurar los hechizos protectores. Él entró rápidamente en su habitación y sacó la carta de Hermione. Algo tocó su ventana. Era una lechuza. Hermione le había mandado la carta que él mismo le había escrito. Ya sabía lo que debía hacer. Entró en la sala con las cartas en una mano.

-Tengo que decirte una cosa…

-De usted…

-No, un momento, por favor, dame una tregua… No sé… No sé cómo decírtelo… No sé cómo… Lo siento, ¿vale? Te pido perdón por haberte hecho daño…- suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá; la cara entre las manos.- Toma. Lee esto. El gran Harry Potter se ha quedado sin palabras.

Tenía la sensación de que estaba haciendo el ridículo, que la había perdido. El sarcasmo de la última frase reflejaba la amargura que sentía contra sí mismo por no ser valiente. Le tendió las cartas y ella las cogió. Ella se sentó en el sillón frente a él y lo leyó todo. La de Harry varias veces; la de Hermione solo una. Y la gran muralla que había erigido en torno a su corazón comenzaba a derrumbarse. Volvió a llorar sin querer, en silencio.

-Me equivoqué con las palabras. No era que me había acostumbrado a ti… Me he enamorado de ti. Ojalá no sea demasiado tarde. Ojalá puedas perdonarme.

Se arrodilló junto a ella.

-¿Estás…? ¿Estás llorando? No… Yo no… Perdón… No quería hacerte daño… Tú tenías razón… Es mejor que te vayas, porque yo solo te lastimo, aunque no quiera… Está bien… -se levantó y le dio la espalda.- ¡Vete, pues! Pero vete ya y no llores, por favor… Te prometo que no te buscaré… Y ojalá puedas perdonarme algún día. Vete antes de que vuelva a herirte…

El silencio inundó de nuevo la casa. Harry sintió que todo se desmoronaba.

-No quiero irme, Harry… Lloro porque tengo miedo.

Él se giró. Ella estaba de pie, mirando por la ventana. Lloviznaba. Él se acercó, vacilante. Temía que lo rechazara de nuevo. Cuando estuvo a su lado, apoyó su frente en la cabeza de ella, de forma que su boca quedara un poco por encima de su oído. No se atrevió a abrazarla, así que simplemente le puso la mano en la espalda.

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué?

Y la sintió estremecerse.

-Miedo de sufrir otra vez. Quiero ser feliz, Harry. Y tengo miedo de volver a intentarlo por miedo al fracaso. No podría soportar que mañana dijeras que sigues enamorado de Ginny o que te has enamorado de otra o que… Simplemente que ya no me quieres. No podría soportarlo.

-No puedo ofrecerte mi perfección, porque no la tengo. No puedo jurarte que siempre te amaré. Te aseguro que lo voy a intentar, eso sí. Voy a intentar quererte para siempre. Y si, en algún momento yo dejara de intentarlo, sería un canalla y no te merecería y deberías olvidarte de mí. No te puedo garantizar que yo vaya a comportarme bien el resto de mi vida porque, simplemente, no lo sé.- Harry quería que esta vez sus palabras no fueran ambiguas.- No sé cuántas canalladas voy a cometer a lo largo de mi vida. – Retrocedió medio paso y dejó de tocarla.- Y no sé si hacerte daño a ti será una de ellas. Pero tienes que saber que si lo hago será sin intención, que tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Que me odiaré a mi mismo si te hiero de nuevo. Y… Si no quieres arriesgarte… Lo voy a entender. Yo te ofrezco que lo intentemos, un proyecto en común, te ofrezco mi vida tal cual es. No hace falta que me des la respuesta ahora mismo…

De repente sintió la necesidad imperiosa de oler su pelo de nuevo, de sentirla cerca, de suplicarle que se quedara con él. Y se acercó, volvió a oler su pelo y le susurró al oído:

-Sálvame, por favor, no me dejes solo… Te necesito… Sálvame, Mia…

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, él se había ido. Y ella lo vio salir al jardín, empapándose la ropa, cayendo de rodillas a llorar. Y ella también cayó, rendida, en el sofá, sin poder contener las lágrimas… Lo amaba pero tenía demasiado miedo… Demasiado miedo. Ella se durmió cansada de llorar y de pensar. Cuando Harry volvió ya oscurecía. Serían las cinco o seis de la tarde. Con el pelo pegado a la cara, las ropas al cuerpo, calado hasta los huesos; la vio dormir en el sofá con las huellas de las lágrimas. Y fue a buscar una manta y se la echó por encima sin atreverse a tocarla. Y se quedó allí, mudo, absorto y de rodillas mirándola.

-Sí, quiero. –Ella había abierto los ojos y le miraba, el contacto con la manta la había despertado.- Quiero arriesgarme contigo… Te quiero, Harry.

No podía creerlo.

-¿Qué?

Ella rió y le brillaron los ojos. Entonces Harry supo que era verdad y se sintió muy feliz, como hacía tiempo que no lo era. Le apartó el pelo de la cara.

-¡Estás helado! Cogerás una neumonía si no te cambias, vamos, ponte esto.-Ella cogió su manta y se la puso sobre los hombros.- Tu seguridad es también tu salud y pienso encargarme de ella.

-Pero…-ella tiraba de él hacia su habitación.- Esto no es nada romántico…

Ella se echó a reír.

-Vamos, romántico, camina o te pondrás enfermo. Dúchate primero; te traeré ropa seca y te la dejaré sobre la cama.

-Espera…-la abrazó, encerrándola en la manta junto a él y apoyando su frente en la de la chica.

-¡Que me mojas, Harry!-rió ella. Del pelo de él caían gotitas que le habían mojado la frente. Él se sacudió con fuerza la cabeza de un lado a otro, mojándola aun más.- ¡Ay! ¡Para, bobo! Vamos, entra ya.

-Vale…

-Espera… Tienes ahí… - ella se acercó como para quitarle algo del pelo pero, en vez de eso, le dio un beso rápido en los labios y salió del baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Y sonrió cuando, a través de la puerta, oyó a Harry refunfuñar:

-¿Mi salud, dices? ¡Me vas a provocar un infarto!

Cuando salió de la habitación, ya cambiado, la agarró por detrás y le dijo:

-Y hoy cenaremos en el mejor restaurante de Londres para celebrar que eres mía…

-Cielo, soy Mia desde que nací…

-Ya me entiendes… Que eres mi Mia, vaya… Mi novia…

-¿Qué? Yo no he dicho que quisiera ser tu novia… No me lo has pedido…

-Pero… Yo pensé que se sobreentendía… ¿Es que hace falta decirlo todo? – ella no contestó y siguió haciendo los sándwiches de espaldas a él. Harry le susurró al oído: -¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Claro que sí, ¡bobo!

**FINISH FLASHBACK**

Y allí estaba Ron, escuchando la narración de su amigo, la felicidad que irradiaba. Tenía que contarle lo de Draco y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera verdad el amor que decía sentir por Mia para que así, el golpe de Ginny, no le doliera tanto…

-Enhorabuena, tío.

-Vamos a contárselo a Hermione.

-No… Tengo que contarte…

-Luego, Ron, hoy todo puede esperar… Vamos…

**¿Qué tal?**

**La canción es Temblando, de Hombres G y Alex Ubago.**

**Siempre suya, **

**Karin Malfoy**


	20. La cena de Navidad

**¡Hola! ¡Va el 20! ¡Feliz lectura!**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_Y allí estaba Ron, escuchando la narración de su amigo, la felicidad que irradiaba. Tenía que contarle lo de Draco y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera verdad el amor que decía sentir por Mia para que así, el golpe de Ginny, no le doliera tanto…_

_-Enhorabuena, tío. _

_-Vamos a contárselo a Hermione._

_-No, espera… Tengo que…_

_-Luego, Ron, hoy todo puede esperar… Vamos…_

_**Capítulo 20; La cena de Navidad.**_

La Madriguera hervía de actividad. Sólo la habitación de Ginny contaba con un poco de paz. En seguida se hizo de noche y tocaba ir a cenar.

-Ginny, ¿bajarás, no? Aunque sólo sea para que nadie sospeche…

-No sé, mamá… Es que…- pero Draco le había guiñado un ojo a la señora Weasley a espaldas de Ginny.

-¡Claro que sí! A mí no puedes mentirme, pelirroja. Lo que pasa es que no quieres dejarme solo por miedo a que me escape. No te preocupes, que aun no tengo fuerzas… Me encantaría que bajaras a cenar con tu familia. Además, piénsalo, demostrarías a tus hermanos que se puede estar enamorada de un Malfoy y seguir siendo normal…

Ginny rió.

-Está bien, lo he captado… Luego bajaré, mamá.

La señora Weasley encajó una sonrisa enorme dedicada a Draco y salió.

-Es el segundo año consecutivo que te felicito la Navidad, Weasley.

-Y en la misma situación: uno de los dos secuestrado.

-¿Quién yo?

-Sí, Malfoy.

-Pues entonces gritaré a los cuatro vientos que se vive mejor así, secuestrado que en libertad… Y secuestrar ya no será ningún crimen…

-Sí… Porque si a mí me metieran en la cárcel… ¿qué sería de ti?

-¡Ah! Con que crees que te necesito, ¿eh? Pues tienes razón, maldita.

Se quedaron mirándose.

-Baja, anda. Tu familia te espera.

-No tardaré mucho. Ya verás… Intenta dormir, ¿vale?

-Claro… ¡Gin! Te quiero…

-Y yo a ti, rubito.

Ya abajo, Ginny fue recibida con entusiasmo. No dejó de tener conversación en toda la cena. Todos querían saber si estaba bien, qué haría, qué planes tenía… Pero al fin, se terminó y los invitados empezaron a desfilar hacia sus casas. Todos menos los de la Orden. Cuando ya solo quedaban ellos, el señor Weasley inició la charla:

-Kingsley, gracias por venir. Os voy a hablar como miembros de la Orden. Ahora mismo, en mi casa está Draco Malfoy, el hombre que retuvo a mi hija.

Y les contó todo. Nadie habló hasta el final. Esperaron, en silencio, a que el señor Weasley terminara.

-Pero… -Harry no estaba entendiendo nada. - ¿Entonces, la foto era cierta?

Y tomó la palabra la señora Weasley y lo explicó con dulzura. Al acabar, Kingsley se levantó.

-Mañana le interrogaremos.

Ginny también se levantó.

-No traigas al Ministerio, por favor.- La súplica aterrorizada de la joven hizo que todos, que parecían haberse quedado paralizados de la sorpresa, reaccionaran.

Su madre la hizo sentarse de nuevo. Pero su padre intervino:

-Sí, no creo que el Ministerio sea lo mejor. Azkaban sería el resultado y ahí sí lo cogerán y lo matarán.

-Está bien, está bien; pero tendréis que ocuparos vosotros, entonces. Remus te lo dejo a ti y cuento contigo, Arthur, para ayudarle. Tenéis que interrogarle, preguntarle cuál era el objetivo…

-Sabrán hacerlo, Kingsley, puedes irte tranquilo.- aseguró Tonks.

-Sí, lo sé. Ya no podemos hacer nada más que rezar para que no te hayas equivocado, Ginny.

-No lo he hecho, Kingsley.

-Que Dios te oiga.

Y se fue. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Y vosotros, chicos, deberías respetar más a vuestra hermana.- dijo Tonks.- Ella no me ha dicho nada pero nos conocemos de hace tiempo, ¿eh? Sobre todo, vosotros, gemelos y Ron… Respetadla. Nadie debería oponerse; incluso si vuestra hermana se equivoca… Ella ya tiene edad para asumir consecuencias.

-Nosotros la respetamos…-empezó Fred.- Pero no a él.- acabó su gemelo.

-¡Pobres de vosotros si le llegáis a hacer algo! Me veríais enfadada…-dijo Tonks, graciosamente amenazante.

-Todos a dormir. Y Feliz Navidad. Vamos… -la señora Weasley cerró la sesión. – Mañana nos vemos, Remus, Tonks… Vamos Hermione, ya deberías estar en cama…

Todos se levantaron. Ginny iba a irse pero vio que Harry no se había levantado. Se acercó a él.

-¿Quieres…?

-No. No entiendo, Ginny… No entiendo nada.

-Harry…

Él se levantó y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Me quisiste alguna vez?

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que sí! Harry yo…

-¡Pensé que era culpa mía!

-No… Deja que te lo explique, por favor. Mira, te quise mucho. Te quiero mucho. Pero antes de que me pidieras… Yo no sabía qué me pasaba pero no te amaba, Harry. No te amaba. Y entonces me llevaron allí. Y decidí convencerme de que sí te amaba, de que me casaría contigo si salía de allí. Y hubiera sido el peor error de mi vida porque sólo pensaba así por la seguridad que tú me ofrecías. Y me enamoré. Y volví a sentir cosas que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía… Desde Hogwarts… Desde el principio de lo nuestro. Hice todo lo que estaba en mi mano pero no pude contenerlo. Y estoy… Muy enamorada, Harry. Lo siento.

Ginny bajó la mirada.

-Él… ¿Está contigo de verdad?

Ella sonrió.

-Sí...

Harry la cogió de la barbilla y la miró a los ojos.

-Siempre quise que fueras feliz. Más que cualquier otra cosa. Desde el primer día en que te vi.

A Ginny se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Lo sé…

Se abrazaron con fuerza. Y todos los años que habían pasado juntos, todos los momentos; las alegrías, las penas, las bromas, las risas, las peleas, los regalos… Todo desfiló por su mente para estar bien presente en ese abrazo. Porque no había nada que olvidar. Nada que olvidar. Todo estaba bien. Lo que habían compartido había sido maravilloso. Y siempre se iban a querer. Serían como hermanos. Y serían felices.

-Me alegro por ti, Ginny.-Harry se separó de ella, la miró y volvió a abrazarla. –Me alegro mucho.

Esta vez se separó y la volvió a coger de la barbilla mirándola a los ojos con intensidad durante un rato largo.

-Cuídate mucho, ¿eh?

Ginny sonrió.

-Tú también.

Harry se alejó para irse y Ginny lo llamó.

-¿Sí? -dijo él.

-Mia vale mucho, no la dejes escapar.

Harry sonrió. Le había leído la mente otra vez. Siempre lo había hecho. Harry no sabía qué podía haberle delatado pero Ginny había visto en sus ojos que ya no la amaba… Que alguien había ocupado su puesto en el corazón de Harry. Él bajó los ojos y sonrió.

-Te quiero, Ginny.

Ginny sólo sonrió y lo vio desaparecer en la oscuridad. Y así acabó aquel día. La Madriguera quedó en silencio al cabo de media hora, un silencio que solo rompieron dos lechuzas que salieron de ella.

**¿No les da la sensación que este fic se volvió demasiado dulzón? Rock it! Así que subo dos capítulos de golpe y al siguiente, ¡se arma!**

**Perdonen por la tardanza, la página web tuvo problemas.**

**Siempre suya, **

**Karin Malfoy**


	21. Blanco y rojo

**¡Hola! Va el 21…**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_Harry se alejó para irse y Ginny lo llamó._

_-¿Sí? -dijo él._

_-Mia vale mucho, no la dejes escapar._

_Harry sonrió. Le había leído la mente otra vez. Siempre lo había hecho. Harry no sabía qué podía haberle delatado pero Ginny había visto en sus ojos que ya no la amaba… Que alguien había ocupado su puesto en el corazón de Harry. Él bajó los ojos y sonrió._

_-Te quiero, Ginny._

_Ginny sólo sonrió y lo vio desaparecer en la oscuridad. Y así acabó aquel día. La Madriguera quedó en silencio al cabo de media hora, un silencio que solo rompieron dos lechuzas que salieron de ella._

_**Capítulo 21; Blanco y rojo.**_

Al día siguiente, Draco encontró a Ginny despierta, arrebujada en las mantas del sillón, viendo el helado amanecer asomarse, perezoso, a la ventana de su habitación. Supo que estaba preocupada y triste con solo mirarla a la cara. Su expresión era tensa, de angustia. Sus dedos aferraban las sábanas y sus dientes apretaban su labio.

-Es una vista hermosa... -dijo Draco.

-Sí-dijo ella distraída. Y, segundos después, se dio cuenta de que él había hablado, le miró y sonrió relajando la expresión.

-No me refería a la de la ventana, precisamente.

Ella rió:

-¡Ooooh!

Se abalanzó sobre él para besarle la mejilla y abrazarse a él.

-Es que Weasley... ¿Hay que decírtelo todo o qué?

Ambos rieron.

-Estás preocupada.

Hubo un tiempo de silencio.

-Sí... Hoy vendrán a interrogarte. Y no sé si esta vez me dejarán estar contigo...

Más silencio. Ginny oyó que los latidos de Draco no se alteraban.

-Gin... Esto tenía que pasar. Dejemos que suceda. Es lo lógico. En su lugar, yo haría lo mismo.

Más silencio.

-Ginevra, mírame.

Ella se incorporó para verle a los ojos:

-No tengo nada que ocultar. Nada. Me persiguen porque he amado hasta el extremo. Porque amo a una mujer maravillosa que dentro de poco será mía ante Dios y ante el mundo entero. Y si de una felicidad infinita tiene que salir esa amenaza... Bendita sea... Bendita sea.

Como toda respuesta, ella se le abrazó con ojos llorosos.

-No me dejes, no me dejes nunca.

-Suplícamelo una vez más, pelirroja...

-Maldito...

Ginny le atizó con el cojín mientras Draco reía.

-Au, para, ¡para! Lo retiro...

Ginny soltó su arma y se tumbó a su lado. Se quedaron mirando al techo.

-Quiero flores blancas y rojas. Sólo blancas y rojas.

-¿Qué?-Ginny giró la cabeza para mirarle.

-Sí... -Él también la giró.- Quiero que nos casemos rodeados de flores blancas y rojas. Que todo sea blanco y rojo.

-¿Por qué blanco y rojo?

Draco volvió a mirar el techo y suspiró.

-Blanco... Porque estoy cansado de la oscuridad en mi vida. No quiero más negros ni grises... Sólo en los trajes que me favorece mucho...-Ginny rió y le golpeó cariñosamente el brazo. -Y rojo... Porque tú eres roja. Todo lo que te rodea es rojo. Tú eres fuego y calor y hogar y tierra y sol... -Rió.- Que tu pelo sea rojo es pura coincidencia. El rojo es vida. Tú eres vida en mi vida. Y, en ella, no quiero que vuelva a haber más grises. Sólo el blanco y tú.

Ginny movió la mano para encontrar la suya y entrelazó sus dedos en los de él.

-¿No vas a abrir tus regalos?

-¡Oh, mierda!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Draco… No te he comprado ningún regalo… Lo siento…

-Me enfadaré si lo repites.- Bajó la mirada.- Suficiente regalo es estar a tu lado…

-Sí… Pero…

-¡Gin, por favor!

-Está bien… Pero te lo compensaré, te lo prometo…

-Eso suena bien…- dijo él, pícaro. –Vamos, quiero ver tus regalos.

Ginny se sentó, al pie de su sillón-cama había una montaña de regalos y empezó a abrirlos. Su madre un jersey como cada año y su padre un lector de música muggle. Fred y George le habían traído una caja entera de productos de su nueva colección. Bill y Fleur le habían regalado un joyero mágico, que sólo se abriría en sus manos. Ron le había regalado una cajita en la que, por medio de un hechizo, podría meter todas las fotos (muggles o mágicas) que quisiera y verlas en la parte superior de la caja o sacarlas en papel… Luna le mandó un collar de conchas. Percy le regaló "100 maneras de curar heridas al estilo muggle". Luego llegó una caja de bombones del ministerio. Le había ido contando a Draco de quién era cada regalo y lo que pensaba de ellos. Al llegar al de Harry se quedó callada. Harry le había regalado una cajita de música que conseguía envolverte en el ambiente que escogieras.

-Vaya… Es preciosa…

-Gin, abre aquel.

El paquete era enorme y no tenía tarjeta; lo abrió. En una caja de plástico transparente había un espléndido ramo de rosas blancas. Ginny abrió la caja y sacó el ramo que venía ya metido en un florero azul cielo. Se le escapó una exclamación de asombro. El aroma de las rosas era dulce pero consistente. Se dio cuenta de que entre las flores había un sobrecito.

"_Y esto son flores eternas. Para que, esa fragancia que no desaparece, te rodee siempre y te recuerde que yo siempre estaré contigo. Siempre estaré contigo. D. Posdata: el florero tiene un cajón secreto. Ábrelo."_

Ginny miró a Draco, no entendía nada… ¿Cómo era posible? Tanteó el jarrón rápidamente y encontró el cajoncito; dentro había una cajita de terciopelo azul marino. La agarró fuerte porque sus dedos temblaban. La abrió. Dentro, un anillo de diamante de cincuenta quilates reluciente. Y en el interior de la tapa de la cajita, una inscripción bordada en oro: _"Necesitaría varias eternidades para decirte lo mucho que te quiero." _Y dentro del anillo sólo una palabra: _"Draco"_.

-¿Me dejas ponértelo?

Ginny levantó la mirada. Los ojos bañados en lágrimas de emoción, de amor, de agradecimiento.

-¿Cómo…?- pero no supo formular la pregunta.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Y, de golpe, Ginny fue consciente de cuánto lo quería, de cuánto lo amaba, de cuánto lo necesitaba. Y se lanzó a sus brazos para abrazarle y sentirle cerca. Y se lo susurró al oído; que le quería, que lo necesitaba, que no quería separarse de él nunca, que quería casarse y estar para siempre con él. Y él le acariciaba el pelo y le repetía una y otra vez "te quiero".

-Pero ven, deja que te lo ponga. Yo, Draco Malfoy, te pido a ti, Ginevra Weasley que me prometas tu mano en legítimo matrimonio para amarte, cuidarte, respetarte y protegerte… - enlazó sus manos en las de ella.- Todos los días de mi vida.

Ella se quedó sonriéndole como una boba y llorando hasta que Draco le susurró:

-Te toca.

-Pero yo no tengo anillo…

-Da igual, dilo…

-Yo, Ginevra Weasley, te prometo a ti, Draco Malfoy, mi mano en legítimo matrimonio para amarte, cuidarte, respetarte y protegerte todos los días de mi vida.

Y él apoyó su frente en la de ella.

-Y pronto seremos uno ante el mundo entero.- susurró. Pero llamaron a la puerta y la magia del momento quedó recluida en sus corazones.

-¡Adelante!

Entró la madre de Ginny, con una bandeja de desayuno para dos. Ginny le enseñó los regalos que le había hecho Draco, en especial, el anillo de compromiso.

-Bien… Yo tengo algo también para usted, señor Malfoy.- y le entregó un paquete que llevaba en la mano. Draco se quedó conmovido por el detalle.

-No tenía que haberse molestado, señora…

-Lo sé… Pero me ha caído usted en gracia, muchacho.

Era un traje nuevo con túnica y capa, zapatos, corbata y calcetines.

-Vaya, mil gracias, señora… No sé cómo… Tráteme de tú, por favor…

-No sabía qué colores escoger así que opté por el clásico blanco y negro. Y además te he traído ropa de Bill, varios conjuntos sport y vaqueros… Es que Bill es el más alto, y así seguro que te queda bien, aunque quizá te sobre un poco, para que puedas estar cómodo en casa.

-Es mi favorito, señora Weasley, gracias.

-Sí… Gracias, mamá.

Ginny abrazó a su madre que, intentando disimular su emoción, les instó a que terminaran pronto de desayunar. Pero, al momento de salir su madre, entró Hermione con Rose en brazos.

-¡Hola, pareja!

-¡Buenos días, Hermione! Gracias por lo de las fotos… Me ha encantado.

-De nada… Yo todavía no he abierto los míos… Pero me falta este regalito de aquí por entregar.- les enseñó un paquete pequeño.- En realidad era para él pero una es para ti. ¡Vamos! Abridlo…

-No tenías que haberte molestado…

-Es un placer, Draco. Ábrelo, vamos.

Eran dos pulseras. La de hombre tenía los eslabones gruesos y plateados y la de mujer era muy fina, en vez de eslabones estaba trenzada. Hermione empezó a hablar.

-Cambian de color y consistencia según el estado de salud y de ánimo del otro. O sea, por ejemplo, si Ginny se saca la pulsera, la tuya, Draco, se volverá negra y pesada cosa que de otra manera, sólo ocurriría si ella muriera, ¿me explico? Siento la crudeza del ejemplo…- añadió al ver la cara de Draco… -Las hice yo misma. Pensaba que serían para Ron y para mí pero dadas las circunstancias... Las necesitaréis más vosotros... No protestes, Ginny... ¿Ves a tu hermano con cara de querer despegarse de mis faldas? Yo tampoco, así que no necesito saber cómo está.

-Hermione... Es el regalo más increíble que... Gracias.

-Sí, gracias, Hermione-dijo Draco.- Es el mejor regalo de bodas que nos podrían haber hecho...

Ella rió con suavidad y se fue a la ventana.

-Vendrán ahora para interrogarte...

Ginny bajó la cabeza.

-No os preocupéis, todo va a estar bien-les pidió Draco.

-Tendrás que salir, Ginny-comentó Hermione, ausente. Aun miraba por la ventana. -Diles lo que sepas, por favor. -Miró a Draco con los ojos humedecidos.- Quiero que este infierno acabe ya. Necesito no armarme de valor para dejar a mi niña en casa sin saber si volveré a verla o no. Necesito no tener que elegir entre proteger a Ron o proteger a mi hija. Necesito poder criarla en paz. Sin la amenaza de que en cualquier momento me llamen los aurores y tenga que salir en misión urgente y que me cueste la vida... -Ahora lloraba.- Diles lo que sepas, por favor.

-Tienes mi palabra de que diré todo aquello que sirva para detener todo esto. Me pregunten o no. Tienes mi palabra de que haré cuanto esté en mi mano para que Rose pueda ver envejecer a sus padres. Te lo juro.

Llamaron a la puerta. Hermione se secó las lágrimas.

-Adelante.

Entraron Ron, Lupin, el señor Weasley, Bill y Harry.

-Ven, Ginny...

Hermione le tendió una mano a su cuñada. Ésta miró a su familia, a Lupin y a Harry y luego miró a Draco. Él le sonrió con calidez, para que no tuviera miedo. Ella se acercó y él besó su frente. Entonces Ginny se levantó y tendió la mano hacia los hombres que aguardaban para interrogarle.

-Este es el anillo que Draco me ha regalado por nuestro compromiso.

Todos lo miraron excepto Harry que, deliberadamente, fijó la vista en sus zapatos. Ginny cogió la mano de Hermione y cruzó una última mirada con Draco y salió de la habitación.

Al cabo de tres horas...

-¡Pero es que apenas ha desayunado! ¡Debe de estar desfallecido! ¡Déjame subir, anda...!

-Ginny... Sabes que es mejor que no entres...

-Bueno, pues sube tú o deja subir a Hermione…

La señora Weasley cedió: agitó la varita y un almuerzo a base de tortitas y zumo se montó en una bandeja. Hermione se levantó del sofá, dejó a Rose en la cuna y sin decir nada cogió la bandeja y se perdió escaleras arriba.

-¿Ahora me dejas acabar de zurcir?

Ginny no contestó y se sentó en el brazo del sofá mirando por la ventana. Cuando entendió que Hermione no volvería a bajar, salió: necesitaba aire. Se sentó en el porche frente al jardín y respiró hondo. Con los ojos cerrados, Ginny deseó que todo aquello pasara y pudieran ser felices. Pensó que pronto sería su mujer. Y una sonrisa le salió del alma. Todos los músculos de su cara se relajaron en ella: el sólo pensamiento de la boda la hacía feliz. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago y muchas ganas de reír. Soltó una carcajada aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Me alegro de que, al menos tú, seas feliz.

Ginny dejó de sonreír pero no le miró. No lo necesitaba.

-Charles…

-Me vuelvo a Rumanía.

-¿Qué?-abrió los ojos.

-Lo que has oído. Me voy. Hoy mismo.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Pero si me caso dentro de poco! ¡No puedes irte! ¿Volverás para la boda?

-No quiero estar, Ginny. No quiero estar en esa boda.

Ginny le miró y Charlie clavó sus ojos en la hierba.

-No me mires así. A ti no te importa lo que yo piense, a nadie parece importarle. Así que yo no pinto nada aquí. En Rumanía, al menos, me quedan los dragones.

-¿Pues sabes qué? Tienes razón. -Ginny se levantó.- ¡Vete, vete ya! ¿Qué más da? ¡Siempre has hecho lo mismo! Cuando tienes problemas pones tierra de por medio... ¡Y lo haces con todo el mundo! Apartas a la gente de tu vida cuando hacen cosas que no te gustan o simplemente cuando te da miedo quererles demasiado. ¿Sabes qué, Charles Arthur Weasley? Eres un cobarde.-Cogió aire: en sus ojos no había lágrimas, había fuego.- Ve, corre. Corre a refugiarte en tus bestias que no hablan, que no tienen opiniones distintas a ti, que no aman... Pero no vuelvas. No vuelvas nunca más. Ya no tienes hermana. Hazte a la idea de que no nací: igual que tú para mí. Tienes padres, hermanos, cuñadas y sobrinos pero no tienes hermana. Ya veo que me equivoqué pensando que tú siempre estarías conmigo. Ya veo que fui una necia al creer en tus promesas. Fred, George, ¡Ron! Ya lo han aceptado... Están demostrando ser mucho más hermanos que tú. Aunque claro, no debería sorprenderme. Ellos nunca me dejaron sola. -Temblaba.- No, Charlie, no. Draco no me hace mal. ¡Draco me hace feliz! ¡Y me hace reír! Al contrario que tú que, desde Hogwarts... Sólo me has hecho llorar. Vete. Deseo sinceramente que algún día te des cuenta de que la felicidad no es la ausencia de problemas... ¡Es la vida la que los propone! Para que te enteres de que la felicidad es tener gente a tu lado y frente a ellos, es amar a alguien con tanta fuerza como para que los problemas pierdan su importancia. Es amar y saber que el amor da la fuerza con que los problemas se superan. De corazón espero que consigas ser feliz, Charles...

La voz se le quebró. Y corrió. Salió huyendo porque ya no podía seguir conteniendo las lágrimas. Y porque, a pesar de todo, no lo odiaba. No podía odiarlo. Se internó en los árboles que se alejaban de la casa y se agarró a uno de sus troncos. Ya estaba. Charlie no volvería. Su Charles. Ojalá fuera feliz. Ojalá todo fuera distinto. Y ojalá hubiera podido estar con él hasta el final.

Cerró los ojos y se imaginó como habría sido si Charlie aceptara el compromiso. Habría sido padrino de alguno de sus hijos. Y Draco también lo habría querido. Y la felicidad de Ginny habría sido completa. Se encogió de dolor, apoyada en la madera. Pero tenía que pensar en Draco. Aun seguirían interrogándole. Y se juró que no pensaría en Charlie... Al menos hasta que la boda hubiera pasado.

Tenía que ser feliz para que Draco también lo fuera. Su cuerpo entero se relajó pensando en él. En sus ojos, en cómo la trataba, en su sonrisa... Draco. Sí. Draco sería su fuerza para aguantar el dolor de la pérdida de Charles.

Iba a ser feliz. Muy feliz. Por los dos. Incluso por Charles. Que, en el fondo, la quería. Aunque se comportara como un idiota. Le había dicho cosas muy duras. Pero... Ginny recordó las primeras noches tras su marcha a Rumanía. Recordó las noches de insomnio y llanto por lo mucho que lo añoraba. Y los primeros días en Hogwarts: la avidez con que buscaba una carta con la letra de Charlie entre el correo de la mañana. Y cuando no la encontraba...

Exactamente así se sentía: como todos aquellos días en que no había correo. Sola. El vacío en el estómago empujaba hacia arriba el nudo de la garganta.

Pero no estaba sola. No. Ahora tenía a Draco. Iban a casarse y nunca más estaría sola. Sonrió con tristeza y, gradualmente, su sonrisa se volvió más sincera. Y emprendió el camino de regreso a casa.

Al llegar, vio que Remus salía apresuradamente de los lindes del jardín y se desaparecía. Aceleró el paso. Hedwig salió disparada de la ventana del salón. En el momento en que Ginny pisaba el porche salían Harry y Ron seguidos de Hermione.

-Que no. Que te quedas.

Ella iba a protestar pero Harry intervino. Su tono de voz, crispado, duro y determinante fue lo que hizo el efecto:

-No insistas, Hermione y no salgas de casa. Y eso también va por ti, Ginny-añadió al verla.

Ella iba a replicar pero Harry y Ron echaron a correr ladera abajo hasta la valla y la saltaron de carrerilla y se desaparecieron. Hermione cogió del brazo a Ginny, preocupada. Pero antes de que pudieran haber dicho nada, salió el señor Weasley poniéndose el sombrero y les dijo:

-¡Entrad en casa, vosotras dos! ¡Y no salgáis por nada!

Y también se desapareció.

-Vamos, entrad… -la señora Weasley se secaba las manos en un trapo apoyada en el dintel de la puerta.

-Mamá, ¿qué ha pasado?

-No sé, cielo, subid a preguntarle a él… Yo me aseguraré de que las protecciones sean firmes. Nos hemos quedado solas en casa y no sé por qué eso me incomoda.

-¿Charlie ya…?

La señora Weasley miró a su hija con tristeza.

-Sí, cariño. No he podido… Lo siento.

Y salió de la casa. Ginny y Hermione subieron:

-Draco, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Qué haces?

Lo encontraron intentando vestirse.

-Tengo que ir a ayudarles, pequeña. Hay mucha gente en peligro.

-No. Tú te quedas-dijo Hermione. Lo dijo con tanta autoridad como McGonagall y Draco paró.

-Pero... Necesitan ayuda y cuántos más mejor.

-Ya has oído. Échate, Draco. Aun no estás bien.-Ginny lo cogió del brazo y lo llevó a la cama.- Vamos, no protestes.

-Voy a por Rose. No quiero perderla de vista.

Hermione desapareció y Draco reparó en los ojos de Ginny:

-¿Por qué has llorado?

Ella no contestó.

-Charlie.-Él había acertado.

-Acaba de irse a Rumanía. No volverá. Me odia.

-Ven aquí.

Draco la abrazó. Hermione entró agitando la varita para dejar en el suelo la pequeña cunita de Rose que traía en volandas.

-¿A dónde han ido?-preguntó Ginny

-Al ministerio. Han dicho que había que montar un operativo pero no te preocupes, se mantendrán a salvo.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Draco se incorporó en la cama y soltó a Ginny. Se puso de pie y se apoyó en el marco de la ventana perdiendo la vista en algún punto entre las colinas nevadas.

-El plan era hacer sufrir a Potter. Poco a poco. -Ginny se levantó: ella no sabía nada.- Han montado toda una jerarquía por si consiguen tomar el Ministerio... Yo no quería... En fin... Me dijeron que si les ayudaba con la primera parte del plan me dejarían en paz. La prometida de Potter era la primera parte del plan. Yo sólo tenía que capturarla y mantenerla con vida. De lo demás se encargarían ellos. Me pidieron un pelo de ella y con eso hicieron las fotos. Tenían pensado seguir enviando cosas de ese tipo... Yo sólo tenía que mantenerla viva en mi casa, por si necesitaban algo de ella. No puedo contaros mucho más... Yo no estaba en la jerarquía por tanto sólo sé lo que me confiaban. Pero pude enterarme de que la siguiente parte... Eras tú. -Miró a Hermione.- Y así hasta que Potter se volviera loco de dolor y terminara cometiendo un error y entonces lo tendrían, chantajearían con su vida y tendrían el Ministerio. No me lo dijeron pero... Estoy por jurar que el final de ese plan es que todos vosotros moríais.

Hizo una pausa. Luego sonrió con pesadez.

-Parece que el plan se ha torcido, al fin y al cabo. No contaron con los encantos de "la prometida de Potter".

Ginny se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda. Hermione se dejó caer en el sillón aun agarrando la cuna de Rose. No podía creérselo. Qué persona en el mundo podría maquinar algo tan horrible. Y pensar que su Rose podía haber nacido entre mortífagos... O peor: no haber nacido. Una lágrima aterrizó en su falda apenas rozando su mejilla.

-Saben que abiertamente no podrían ganar... Por eso Potter y tu hermano se mantendrán a salvo. No podemos darles la oportunidad de cogeros. Por eso es importante que tú y Rose también lo estés.-Esta vez miró a Ginny.-No hace falta que diga que tú más que nadie. No quiero que salgas de esta casa. A poder ser, no salgas de estas cuatro paredes...

-¿Qué?-Ginny se soltó. Él la cogió de los brazos.

-Ginevra... A ti no te buscan como a los demás. ¡A ti quieren matarte!

-Tiene razón, Ginny-intervino Hermione.

Ginny se soltó y dio una vuelta por la habitación.

-Aaaagh... Secuestrada en mi propia casa...

Draco se sentó al borde de la cama y enterró la cara en las manos. Ginny se le acercó, se agachó delante de él y se asomó por entre el hueco de sus manos.

-Eh... Todo va a salir bien, ¿me oyes?

-Casémonos cuanto antes, por favor, princesa. Mañana.

-¿Mañana? ¿Quieres que a mi madre le de un infarto? No nos da tiempo. Dame dos semanas.

-Dos semanas... Es mucho tiempo...

-Has vivido veinticuatro años sin mí, bobo... No te costará esperar quince días.

Rieron y se abrazaron.

-Dos semanas: ni un minuto más.

Hermione seguía en el sillón con la mirada perdida y los dedos crispados alrededor de la cuna de Rose. Draco fue a sentarse en el brazo del sillón y alzó la mano para ponerla en su hombro pero antes de tocarla, la retiró.

-En Hogwarts... Te traté fatal. Pero en el fondo nunca quise hacerte daño. No. Sí quería hacerte daño por eso te llamaba... Bueno pero no era en serio...

Hermione le miró.

-Lo he cogido. No hay nada que perdonar. Pero me harás madrina de alguno de tus hijos, espero.

-Del primero, Granger, ni lo dudes...

Los tres rieron.

-Bueno, pues hay una boda que preparar, ¿no? Vamos a ordenar un poco todo esto para estar más a gusto que no se puede pensar dentro del desorden.

Hermione abrió la ventana y aumentó la luz en la habitación, no sin antes colocar un velo oscuro sobre la cuna de Rose que aun dormía. Ginny envió a la cocina las bandejas de comida, hizo la cama y ordenó los regalos y en unos minutos la habitación estaba como nueva.

-Dos semanas.

-¿Qué?

-Dos semanas. Señora Weasley, entiendo que preocuparse es obligación grave para las buenas madres y grandes anfitrionas como es usted. Pero no quiero que se angustie. Todo saldrá estupendamente. Y, sobre todo, no quiero causarle ninguna molestia. Por eso, espero que no le moleste, no quiero que se esfuercen ustedes ni físicamente ni económicamente...

-Un momento, jovencito...

-Molly. - El tono de Draco era tan cariñosamente firme que la señora Weasley cerró la boca.- Considérelo un favor con el que usted me deja resarcirla por el dolor que le causé alguna vez. Ocúpese de Ginny y su vestido que me ha dicho que quiere ir preciosa. Déjeme costear el resto a mí.

-No y es mi última palabra, Malfoy. Mi familia será pobre pero honrada y no necesitamos la caridad de nadie.

-No es caridad, señora Weasley. De hecho, opino que la caridad me la hacen ustedes a mí, entregándome lo más precioso que existe en el mundo. Y antes de que diga nada... Señora, yo siempre lo tuve todo. Nunca me faltaron los caprichos ni las tonterías. Ahora mismo... Mi madre murió por culpa de mi padre. A quien no quiero volver a ver nunca jamás. Tengo una fortuna en mi cámara que me daría para vivir a cuerpo de rey hasta siete vidas. No le exagero, señora. Es un dinero sucio, proveniente de las Artes Oscuras. Mi padre manchó ese dinero. Yo quiero limpiarlo, lo que también quiero hacer con mi vida. Déjeme hacerlo. Deje que ese dinero haga algo bello por primera vez: una boda preciosa.

La señora Weasley se sentó y miró por la ventana. Al cabo de un rato, Draco acercó su mano a la de ella. Dudó un instante y luego se la cogió. La señora Weasley le miró.

-¿Y sabe qué? Sigo sabiendo que pagarlo todo es muy poco. Sigo sabiendo que Ginevra es más rica que yo: les tiene a ustedes...

Visiblemente emocionada, Molly Weasley le apretó la mano y sonrió aun resistiéndose.

-Pero es que... El vestido de Ginny es muy poco comparado con...

-Hagamos un trato. Yo pago toda la boda, toda menos el vestido -añadió al ver la cara de la que sería su suegra- si usted me promete que intentará, aunque sea un poquito sólo, verme como un hijo.

Ella dejó de sonreír, conmovida.

-¿Por qué me pides eso?

-Porque mi madre ya no está y cuando estuvo nunca... -Draco clavó la mirada en su mano y frunció el ceño.- Cuando estuvo nunca fue como usted. El protocolo siempre era más importante que yo.

La voz de Draco era un susurro. La señora Weasley lloraba enternecida y Draco no podía mirarla.

-Ven aquí.

La señora Weasley abrió los brazos y Draco la miró con los ojos enrojecidos y sonrió. Se abrazaron muy fuerte.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Me lo he perdido...

Ginny estaba apoyada en la puerta divertida por la escena. Su madre se secó la cara.

-Nada, sólo agradecía a Draco que se haga cargo de los gastos de la boda...

-A usted, señora.

-¡Ep! Parece que ya tengo un hijo más... Así que te explico las normas de la casa. Nunca, bajo ningún concepto, se trata a la madre de usted. Puedes llamarme Molly. -le guiñó un ojo.- Bueno, basta de cháchara. Voy a poner en órbita a los demás y ahora subo y hacemos listas y planes...

La señora Weasley se marchó y Ginny entró atónita.

-Parece que he ganado, pelirroja.-Ella se tumbó a su lado.

-La familia Weasley está volviéndose loca.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso?

-Mi madre acepta dinero... La pequeña se casa con un Malfoy...

-Sí y ninguna de las dos es negociable.

Ginny le miró, apoyada en su pecho y sonrió.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y si yo digo que no?

Draco con un rápido movimiento se puso encima de ella y la besó profundamente acariciándole el cuello con las yemas de los dedos. Y, sin previo aviso, se separó de ella. Aun con los ojos cerrados y sin entender qué pasaba, Ginny levantó la cabeza para ver si encontraba los labios de Draco cerca.

-Di que quieres casarte conmigo.

-Quiero casarme contigo...-dijo Ginny en un susurro entrecortado. Abrió los ojos y sonrió. -Eres lo que siempre había soñado. Es más, ojalá ya estuviéramos casados porque así yo sería tuya en cuerpo y alma.

-Mmm… Me conformo con eso-dijo Draco saliendo de encima de ella.

-¡Eh! ¡No puedes hacerme esto y salir impune! ¿Qué te has creído?

-Denúnciame.

-Sí, para que te llevaran lejos de mí, ¿no? Ya te gustaría.

Ginny se giró, enfurruñada. Draco no hizo caso, se levantó, se puso ropa cómoda que la señora Weasley le había dado unos tejanos y una camiseta de algodón blanca y abrió la ventana.

-¿Cómo pondremos las mesas para el banquete?

-Ah, bueno, si lo hay...-dijo ella, maléficamente.

Él la miró con cariño y se le acercó otra vez. Ella estaba acostada de lado sobre uno de los lados de la cama. Draco la hizo girarse y se puso encima otra vez y la besó como antes. Esta vez la cogía de la nuca y no le permitía moverse. Ella se resistió, le golpeó la espalda con el puño y él usó la mano que tenía libre para sujetarla contra su pecho. Y entonces ella supo que no podría librarse así que decidió disfrutar. Le cogió del pelo por si se le ocurría parar... Él se sonrió interiormente. Y se les fue de las manos. Cuando Ginny se dio cuenta estaba en ropa interior debajo de Draco que estaba sin camiseta.

-¡Para!

Draco salió de encima pensando que quería respirar.

-¿Qué? ¿Te he hecho daño?

-No, no... ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

Se sentó en la cama y empezó a vestirse.

-Ehmmm... ¿De verdad quieres que te lo explique?

Ginny rió mientras se ponía la camiseta.

-No, tonto. Me refiero a que qué hacemos... HACIENDO esto...

-Ehmmm... ¿De verdad quieres que te lo explique?

Ginny se giró y le dio la cara.

-Mira, al margen de que esta sea la casa de mis padres y que esta noche se llenará de Weasleys con ganas de matarte... Draco... He tenido muchos novios... Pero ninguno me ha tocado... Así... Y quiero que sea muy especial. Y quiero que seas tú pero no ahora, a escondidas... Quiero que seas tú cuando el universo entero se pare a darnos todo el tiempo del mundo porque será lo más bonito que exista... Cuando nos casemos.

-Di la verdad. No te gusta mi cuerpo... Dímelo. Ya lo sabía.

A Draco le había conmovido pero tenía que hacer alguna broma porque el ambiente se había caldeado demasiado.

Ginny rió:

-Bobo...

Draco tiró de ella y la besó otra vez. Ginny hizo un ruidito de queja.

-Vale, vale. Ya paro...

Ginny se apartó mirándole a los ojos y se puso los pantalones. Luego rió:

-Vístete, exhibicionista.

-Aaaaargh... Weasley... Lo que hago por ti, ¿eh? Me vas a volver loco.

Ella soltó otra risita.

-Ríe, ríe... Que, en el momento en que se vaya el último invitado de la boda... Ya te puedes despedir del mundo porque estarás tres días atada a la cama.

-¡JA! No aguantarás...

-Pelirroja no me provoques que lo comprobamos ahora mismo, ¿eh?

-Ni hablar que va a subir mi madre y le puede dar un infarto... Voy abajo...

Iba a salir pero Draco la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella hacia sí.

-A mí también me dará un infarto si te vas sin despedirte...

-Ay, qué pegajoso estás... Déjame...

-Maldita... Como te odio...

-¿Qué?

Ginny se acercó a él y le pasó las manos por el pecho y le empezó a dar besos pequeños alrededor de la boca. Él cerró los ojos y susurró:

-Que no te odio... Te amo. Te amo...

Ella le soltó, de repente, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-TE ODIO, PELIRROJA MALDITA...

Era una estúpida engreída caprichosa y absurdamente bella e ilógicamente perfecta. Cómo la odiaba. Lo volvía loco, en todos los sentidos. Era una liebre escurridiza e hiperactiva. Draco se dio cuenta de que el tiempo con ella oscilaba entre dos extremos: o se la comería o la mataba.

Y se puso a ordenar la habitación. Colocó en una pila los regalos y puso las flores en la repisa cerca de la ventana para que les diera el sol. Cuando lo hubiera, pensó Draco; fuera el cielo se había vuelto muy gris como si fuera de noche. Se avecinaba una tormenta.

Cuando la señora Weasley y Ginny entraron de nuevo con las bandejas de la comida y Hermione llevando a Rose, Draco estaba hablando con una _veela _mayor y más alta que él de rostro severo.

-¿Quién es esta?

-¿Cómo ha entrado?

-Tranquilas, ella es Ariel. Es una _veela _francesa: la mejor organizadora de bodas de la historia.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa muy amplia que hizo que la impresión de severidad previa desapareciera.

-Un placer conocerlas. Disculpe la intrusión, señora, pero el señor Malfoy me llamó y… Bueno… Nosotras tenemos nuestras propias maneras de burlar hechizos defensivos. Bien, ¿empezamos?

Draco había hecho subir dos sillas de abajo. Él se sentó en el sillón por insistencia muda de su prometida y ella se sentó en el brazo del sillón.

-Quédate, Hermione-pidió Draco. -Queremos que tú también formes parte de esto.

Hermione -con una inmensa cara de felicidad-, la señora Weasley y Ariel ocuparon sus asientos. La veela desenfundó una carpeta.

-Veamos: por el principio. Listas de invitados, ¿ya están hechas?

-Por mi parte no viene nadie.

-Pero nosotros aun no la tenemos, ¿es un problema?

-En absoluto, tranquila, señora. Pero ¿las podríamos tener para esta tarde?

-Claro...

-Bien. Dos, invitaciones. Disponemos de un sistema especial de magia recolocadora. Esto significa que dentro de la lista ustedes tienen que marcar los invitados que quieren que vengan y los que preferirían que rechazaran la invitación o tuvieran un compromiso ineludible. La magia hará el resto. Con un hechizo de confusión haremos que no deseen venir y que encuentren un compromiso ineludible. Respecto a los que sí quieren que vengan deben señalarlo también y conseguiremos que se aplacen sus compromisos y no tengan ninguna pega. Todo esto por supuesto, sin que ellos lo sepan.

-Oh, bueno, lo primero no será necesario… -Ante la cara de desconcierto de Ariel paralizó la confianza de Ginny que mirando a su madre y a Hermione en busca de apoyo dijo:- es que… Sólo invitaremos a los que queramos que vengan, ¿no?

-Sí, claro… -apoyó su madre.

-Oh, bien…-Ariel seguía desconcertada, con las cejas arqueadas y miró a Draco como buscando una explicación. Él intervino con tono conciliador.

-Es de protocolo invitar a mucha gente simplemente porque así lo dicen las normas… -Explicó a Ginny. Miró a Ariel y su tono se volvió como ausente.- Pero esto será una boda sencilla. No estamos en mi casa. Y no habrá prensa.

-¿Sí? Podemos hacer que sean muy discretos…

-He dicho que no.

Durante una milésima de segundo, Ginny pareció ver una mueca de enfado en el rostro de Ariel pero si la hubo, la modificó tan rápido que apenas se podría calificar de verdadera.

-Bien, pasemos al modelo de invitación, vean...

Expuso cuatro que quedaron suspendidas en el aire ante ellos.

-Esta, ¿te parece?-preguntó Ginny a Draco. Señalaba una que era un tríptico: parecía un sobre blanco y lo rodeaba un lazo rojo y se abrían las dos tapas hacia fuera y debajo de la tapa izquierda había una foto estática del novio y en la derecha de la novia. En medio había una foto de ambos abrazados en blanco y negro y muy suavizada de manera que el texto en tinta roja brillante que estaba justo encima de la foto se leía perfectamente.

-Es perfecta. Esta.

Ariel sonrió mientras las guardaba.

-Perfecto. Tres, ¿dónde y cuándo?

Se miraron.

-Aquí, en el jardín de casa: por la mañana.

-Muy bien. El banquete también, ¿no? ¿En dos carpas distintas?

-Sí, perfecto-dijo Ginny.

-Bien, cuatro. Tenemos que elegir los colores temáticos.

-El blanco y el rojo se adelantó Ginny.

-¿Sí? -preguntó Ariel- ¿Nada de rosa, entonces?

-No... Quedaría horrible con mi pelo, ¿no cree?

Ariel sonrió.

-Tienes razón y por lo que veo lo tenéis todo muy claro. Será estupendo. Blanco y rojo, fabuloso. Además eso nos permitirá hacer combinaciones... Bien, cinco. Escoger primero los centros que irán en los bancos para la ceremonia...

Hizo aparecer varios delante de ellos. Eso les fue algo más difícil. Ariel tuvo que enseñarles dos tandas más pero al final:

-Este, este.-Draco escogió un lirio blanco al lado de una gran amapola con unos tallos larguísimos, unidos por una enredadera verde y preciosa y un lazo blanco.

-Sí, es precioso-dijo Ginny

-Bien. Ahora para las mesas.

Entonces sacó otros centros más redondos y más grandes y Ginny escogió uno que alternaba rosas blancas y rosas rojas.

-Maravilloso. Ahora la mantelería.

-Oh, mira esta, Ginny, es preciosa.

La señora Weasley señalaba un trozo de tela color crema de seda auténtica liviana y suave que tenía bordados los extremos con una puntilla preciosa.

-Es muy bonito... ¿Te gusta?-preguntó Ginny a Draco.

-Me encanta.

-¿Decidido entonces? Bien, ahora las servilletas...

En el aire se presentaron distintos modelos pero las que Ginny eligió eran granate brillante con las iniciales de los novios cosidas en la esquina, en un tono muy parecido al del mantel que habían escogido.

-Ahora los platos...

Y escogieron un juego de platos grandes blancos con ribetes de plata en los bordes.

-¡Espléndido! Hemos acabado la parte conjunta. Ahora tengo que hablar a solas con ambos novios y luego con la madre. Empezaré por el novio, que es más breve y así ya puede empezar con la tarea que le voy a encomendar. ¿Les importa?

Las tres mujeres se levantaron.

-Espera, tú eres...

-Hermione Granger, cuñada de Ginny, y esta es mi hija Rose.

-Encantada, ya que Draco no tiene a nadie... ¿Te importaría ser su adlátere? Si la novia no tiene inconveniente...

-Claro que no,-saltó la novia algo molesta por la insinuación- por favor, dame a Rose.

Y con la niña, madre, hija y nieta salieron de allí. Draco agradeció con la mirada a Hermione que agitó la cabeza.

-Bien, Draco, tenemos que encontrarte un traje perfecto, alianzas y arras. En esto es donde entra la señora Granger. Tiene que asesorarle. Estoy segura de que Draco podría tener a los mejores estilistas del mundo pero no necesita esos, necesita una amiga de su prometida.

-Bien, anillos, arras y traje. Eso está hecho-dijo Hermione.

-Cuanto antes lo tengamos, mejor pero Draco no debe salir de aquí así que quiero que enviéis al salir de aquí _patronus _a todos los diseñadores conocidos y que les pidáis un muestrario de trajes de boda para hombre. Los trajes pasaran la barrera. Y lo mismo con los joyeros...

Los tres se levantaron.

-¡Ah! Aseguraos de que nadie puede veros y mucho menos la novia...

Y Draco y Hermione salieron.

Y allí estaban Ginny y su madre, cargando a Rose.

-Bien, pues a nosotras nos toca lo más difícil. Mañana por la tarde: convoca a tus amigas, a tu madre y a las mujeres -solo mujeres- que quieras que estén presentes. Vamos a montar un salón privado detrás de la casa y elegiremos tu vestido de boda y los de tus damas de honor, ¿te parece?

-¡Sí, claro!-respondió Ginny emocionada.

-Bien, necesito que piensen para mañana cómo distribuimos a los invitados una mesa larga en forma de U, mesas pequeñas de 6 o 12 personas... Lo que quieran, pero tiene que estar para mañana. Lo que sí que necesito hoy por la noche es la lista de los invitados. No hace falta más que el nombre completo: nosotros les localizaremos. De la música nos encargamos también nosotros. Lo que nos falta es... ¡Ah, claro! Los regalos... Lo que podemos hacer es tener a un par de muchachos atendiendo las llegadas y recogiendo los paquetes... ¿Qué les parece?

-Sí, eso sería lo mejor... Que antes de la ceremonia estuvieran todos aquí en casa...-dijo Ginny y su madre asintió.

-Bien, ahora tú puedes irte, Ginny. Tengo que quedarme con tu madre, ve a avisar a tus amigas para mañana.

-¡Claro!-dijo ella, emocionada y corrió escaleras abajo.

-Bien, señora, nuestra agencia suele contratar un asesor gastronómico que plantea diversas opciones de menú, un chef para que dirija las cocinas y todo un equipo para atender las mesas. Sin embargo, Draco nos ha dicho que ningún asesor podría hacerlo mejor que usted así que queda en sus manos la elección del menú.

-Pero yo... Yo no sé lo que le gusta a Draco...

-Por eso no se preocupe-dijo con delicadeza la hermosa veela- él ha dicho que cualquier cosa elegida por usted será de su total agrado. Y -entre nosotras- le aseguro que el señor Malfoy es un paladar muy fácil de encantar, vamos, no se preocupe por eso...

-Sí, de acuerdo, pues me pondré a ello.

-Bien, ¿quiere que contratemos algún chef en especial?

-Oh, no... Yo lo haré.

-No, no, por favor, señora, el señor Malfoy nos ha prohibido terminantemente que usted trabaje más de lo estrictamente necesario... Quiere que disfrute plenamente del enlace...

La señora Weasley se quedó pensando.

-Bueno, no se preocupe, piénselo y mañana me dice...

Ariel se levantó y recogió sus cosas. Pero vio que la señora Weasley estaba tocada por lo que le acababa de decir. Supo que sentía una mezcla de miedo ante la responsabilidad, de emoción ante el enlace y de pena ante la realización de algo que había parecido un sueño. Ariel le apretó el brazo con una sonrisa cálida:

-Todo saldrá bien. Su hija va a ser muy feliz, ya verá...

Ariel salió de allí y, en el camino hacia la salida, encontró a Ginny enviando _patronus_ a sus amigas y le recordó que debía mandarle las listas de los invitados; tras lo cual, abandonó la casa.

-¡Draco! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién ha sido?

Draco entraba en la casa colgando de los hombros de Hermione que apenas podía tolerar su peso. Ginny corría en su ayuda. Entre las dos lo subieron a la habitación de Ginny. Apenas hacía veinte minutos de la salida de Ariel.

-Se ha desmayado...-dijo Hermione apretándose el abdomen-. No debí dejarle esforzarse tanto... Aun está débil. Lo... Siento.

-Él debió medir sus fuerzas... Draco... Es que no ha comido-le apartó el pelo de la frente y le quitó el sudor frío. Él abrió los ojos y dijo con voz débil:

-¿Estoy en el cielo?

-Sí, en un cielo que será un infierno en cuanto mi madre se entere de que te has desmayado por abusar de tus fuerzas.

-¿Me vas a delatar?

-No quiero que hagas más esfuerzos. No más. Te quedas aquí quieto porque si tengo que vigilarte día y noche para que descanses, lo haré.

-Es una oferta tentadora-murmuró el rubio sacándoles una sonrisa a las dos.

-Tonto... Voy a buscarte algo de beber para que te recuperes. Quieto-dijo a modo de despedida esgrimiendo un dedo amenazante.

-Cuando hace eso, da miedo.

-Pues aun no has visto nada. Ginny tiene el carácter de su madre cuando se enfada y tú aun no has visto a Molly Weasley riñendo a nadie en serio. Da miedo incluso cuando la bronca no va contigo.

Hermione y Draco rieron y Rose lloró.

-¡Oh, Rosie! Mi pequeña, te hemos despertado, ¿eh?-la cogió en brazos y la acocoló.- Tienes hambre, ¿verdad? Ven...

Ante el creciente asombro de Draco, Hermione se metió la mano por el jersey de punto y se desabrochó el sostén, metió a Rose dentro del jersey y sonrió.

-Oye, ¿eso no es un poco privado?-preguntó Draco que se sentía como si la estuviera viendo desnuda.

-¿Te molesta? Oh, vamos, ¡no seas así! ¡Es lo más normal del mundo! Y también lo más bonito...

Desde su posición, Draco sólo veía a Hermione sentada en el sillón con un gran bulto en el jersey al que miraba, a través del agujero del cuello que se había ensanchado un poco, con cariño.

-¿Y no se ahoga?

-¡Claro que no! Le entra aire a través del jersey... Precisamente por eso los elijo de punto.

-Ah...

-Come tú algo, también…

-Sí, mamá.

Los dos rieron. Pero Draco aun se sentía mareado y no tenía hambre. Miró a la ventana y en ese mismo momento empezó a llover.

-Parece que lo de la boda ya es un hecho, ¿eh?-comentó Hermione.

-Sí…- Suspiró.-Y ¿sabes qué? Ojalá ya estuviera hecho… Ojalá ya lleváramos tiempo, casados. Ojalá todo salga bien.

-Claro que saldrá bien, no te preocupes. Todo va a estar bien.

Draco miró por la ventana, su cara tensa de preocupación delataba que no podía obedecer a Hermione. Y entonces subió Ginny con la señora Weasley que había preparado comida para las tres mujeres para comer junto a Draco dado que no había nadie más en la casa. Comieron juntos mientras las tres mujeres elaboraban la lista de invitados. Ginny iba apuntando cada nombre que decían, a la vez que le explicaba a Draco qué relación tenían con aquella persona.

En eso se les fue la tarde porque luego dibujaron cómo querían las mesas: redondas y de doce personas excepto la de los novios que sería rectangular y estaría en un extremo de la carpa. Los novios junto a los señores Weasley, se sentarían entre la carpa y la mesa, de cara a las mesas de los invitados. Los niños tendrían mesas pequeñas en un reservado que harían en la propia carpa. Al terminar ya eran las ocho; la lluvia seguía golpeando inclemente los cristales de la Madriguera y toda la alegría que las tres Weasley habían sentido mientras preparaban la boda, se desvanecía a falta de noticias de los hombres de la casa. Hermione cargó a Rose en brazos y bajó a la sala. Ginny sabía que se sentaría en el sofá de la ventana a esperar que allá lejos, donde la verja aparecieran las figuras embozadas de Ron y Harry. La señora Weasley murmuró una excusa sin sentido y bajó también. Pareció que el frío de fuera había traspasado su corazón. Ginny envió las listas a Ariel e intentó calmar sus manos recogiendo la comida y las bandejas sin ayuda de la varita pero Draco se levantó, y agarrándola de las manos la hizo parar y la abrazó.

-Tengo miedo-confesó ella.

-Todo va a estar bien, ya verás-su tono confiado ocultaba el miedo que encogía su alma, igual que la de ella.

-¿Te da vergüenza que la gente de la clase alta sepa que te vas a casar conmigo?

Draco la soltó, sorprendido:

-¿Qué? ¿A qué viene eso?

-Llevo preguntándomelo todo el día… Has sido muy tajante al decir que no habría prensa… No me importa, ¿eh? Es lógico que te…

-Pero, ¿qué clase de persona crees que soy? ¡Lo he dicho porque entrar como prensa es la mejor forma de colarse que existe! ¿Crees que ellos no la utilizarían si pudieran? ¡Lo hago para protegernos!

-Oh… -Ginny bajó la mirada y se abrazó a él-. Perdóname… Tienes razón. Lo siento. Es que me he puesto paranoica… Porque Ariel es tan… Distinguida pero tan… Estirada… Lo siento.

Draco rió.

-Tengo entendido que Ariel es la mejor en su trabajo, por eso la he llamado. Pero si te molesta la despido hoy mismo…

-¡No, no! Perdóname, soy una paranoica.

Draco le besó el pelo con cariño. Y se quedaron abrazados mucho tiempo.

De pronto, ¡PAM! Gritos abajo y alguien que subía las escaleras a toda prisa. Draco se puso entre la puerta y Ginny que se agarró a su espalda, frenética.

¡PAM! La puerta se desató y un estallido de luz inundó la habitación y Draco cayó hacia atrás.

La fuerza del hechizo había repelido a Ginny que ni siquiera pudo gritar.

-¿Por quién nos has tomado, imbécil?-Ron apretaba el cuello de Draco mientras Harry miraba de pie frente a ambos.- ¡Di la verdad! ¡Nos has mentido! ¡Di la verdad!

Y pasaron muchas cosas a la vez. Por la puerta asomaron Hermione y la señora Weasley que se quedaron petrificadas con la escena y Ginny entró en consciencia de lo que estaba pasando. Se abalanzó sobre Ron e intentó aflojar el agarre de éste sobre su prometido sin dejar de gritar. La señora Weasley y Hermione quisieron intervenir pero Harry se puso en medio y entonces llegó Mia.

Puso un hechizo silenciador sobre todos. Cogió a la señora Weasley y a Hermione del brazo y ambas se quedaron quietas. Luego miró a Harry. Y Harry se apartó. Cogió a Ginny de los brazos y los apartó de Ron y luego se agachó y puso las manos en el cuello de Draco, sobre las de Ron. Éstas fueron perdiendo su fuerza hasta que se apartaron de él y Ron se levantó orgulloso y enfadado pero sereno. Entonces Draco tosió intentando incorporarse y Ginny corrió en su ayuda. Lo levantó y lo ayudó a echarse de nuevo en la cama, mirando de reojo a los demás. Mia lleno una de las copas que había sobre la mesa de agua y se la hizo llegar a Ginny que se la acercó a los labios de Draco.

-Espera. –dijo Mia. Sacó una botellita de líquido transparente y se la enseñó a Draco. -¿Sabes qué es?

-Veritaserum-murmuró él.

-¿Puedes tomártela? Te juro que no haré preguntas que no incumban totalmente a la misión.

Draco asintió. Mia se acercó y la echó toda al vaso de agua que iba a beber. Las manos de Ginny temblaron cuando llevó la copa hacia su prometido. Éste se la bebió entera.

-¿Nos has mentido?

-No.

-¿Sostienes que la información que diste esta mañana a los aurores del Ministerio de Magia es cierta en su totalidad?

-Sí.

-Ahí lo tienes. –Mia miraba a Ron sin una pizca de cariño o de comprensión.- No vuelvas a desobedecerme así.

Y salió de la habitación. Harry salió tras ella y Ron se quedó con la mirada clavada en Malfoy. Luego salió y Hermione lo siguió esbozando una disculpa muda a Draco con la mirada. La señora Weasley se acercó a la cama:

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí…

Entonces, ella acarició el pelo de su hija.

-No le odies, Ginny. Sabes por qué lo hace…

-Sí, mamá… Pero se ha pasado…

-Luego hablaremos… Voy intentar saber qué es de tu padre…-repuso ella con tristeza. Y se marchó de la habitación.

-¿Quieres que haga una infusión para dormir?-preguntó Ginny a Draco.

-Sí… Hoy ha sido un día muy largo y necesito no pensar más…

-Bien. –Ella fue a la puerta.

-Pelirroja…

-¿Sí?

-Tráeme algo de comer…

Ella sonrió con tristeza y lo subió todo en una bandeja. Mientras Draco comía ordenó la habitación entera, estiró el sofá cama que colocó al lado de la cama y bebió de su infusión para dormir. Se acostó en el sofá mientras a su lado, Draco enlazaba sus dedos entre los suyos y le daba un beso en la frente.

-Todo va a estar bien… Te quiero, pase lo que pase. Te quiero.

Y ya no oyó nada más.

**¡Por fin! Un día duro, ¿eh? Rock it!**

**¿Qué creen que pasará?**

**Siempre suya,**

**Karin Malfoy**


End file.
